Girl With The Dragon Tattoo
by fairytail313
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild heartbroken after seeing Natsu and Lisanna kiss. A man tells her she is pregnant with the 1st dragon master born in 10,000 years. The world is coming to an end and her child is humanities last hope . She must face and kill the four dragons of the apocalypse including Acnologia, but can she do what no other has done & escape with her life?(Nalu)on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N-this chapter was not changed much in my rewrite and has remained basically the same except for one minor line deletion and a small addition toward the end._**

**_Disclaimer-I do not own Fairy Tail, that credit goes to Hiro Mashima_****_  
_**

**_SUMMARY: Lucy leaves the guild heartbroken after seeing Natsu and Lisanna kiss. A cloaked man tells her she is pregnant and will give birth to the 1st dragon master born in 10,000 years. Will her child's magic be used for good? Or will it be used to bring death and destruction to the world. Story starts a bit cliche but trust me it gets better as it goes so please give it a chance; don't believe me? Check out my reviews I hope you like it! Enjoy =)_**

**_Normal POV_**

The sky was dark with tumultuous storm clouds churning and dark as lighting flashed illuminating the pitch-black streets of Magnolia. The rain fell down in sheets soaking everything. Thunder echoed breaking the silence of the night, accompanied by the footsteps of a frantic mage as her feet splashed and hit the surrounding puddles and cobble stone floor.

* * *

**_Lucy's POV_**

'No this can't be happening' thought the mage 'I didn't just see him kiss her, not Natsu,' but deep down she knew.

She knew it all along. They had a past after all. He never loved her, not that way, not like she loved him. She had hoped after that night that things would be different, but Lisanna was back now from Edolas, and she was just a replacement. It had been over a month since she had been on a mission, a month since Natsu had bothered speaking to her, a month since that fateful incident.

I held my tears in, I wouldn't cry, no I would be stronger then that.

As I ran I suddenly collided with a cloaked figure.

"Lucy…I finally found you."

"Who are you?" I asked as I quaked in fear.

The figure had a foreboding presence about him that instantly set her on alert. He had a dark aura that surrounding him and she could sense a powerful magical presence.

"You need not be afraid young one. I have no intention of hurting you, no I have come to warn you."

Lucy stared back with a confused look on her face, "About what?" she asked.

"About the child you carry in your womb. Heed my warning and know this, with in the year you will bear a young girl who will possess a magical power the likes of which this world has never seen. She will be the strongest mage ever born, stronger then even the ten wizard saints. You will give birth to the first Dragon Master born in over ten millennia. This child's future is not yet clear to me, but one thing is for sure whether her power is claimed for dark, or light will decide the fate of the entire world. Should the child's magic be claimed for dark it will bring death and destruction to those you love, but should it be claimed for light she will be the saving grace of us all."

"And how is that?"

"She will be able to do what no other has been able to do before her. She will be able to slay the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse Acnolgia and rid this world of the darkness that plagues it."

Lucy shook with the information she just heard. It couldn't be true, there was no way she was pregnant, and with such a powerful child at that.

"No I don't believe you!" she yelled.

"But you will, in due time you will. Take care of yourself, it's rare, but I pray you survive the birth of your child, most who bore the Dragon Masters didn't, but perhaps you are different. I would leave this place if I were you. It's best if they believe you to be dead. Should word of your child get out you and everyone around you will be in grave danger. Protect the child at all costs!"

With that the figure disappeared in a cloud of black smoke vanishing before her eyes.

'No, no this can't be.' She fell to her knees her tears now streaming down her face accompanying the still falling rain. She numbly rose to her feet and walked over to the nearest pharmacy. She purchased the test and walked in a daze back to her apartment.

She stripped from her still wet and dripping clothes and walked into the hot shower allowing the hot water to ease the tension in her tight muscles and alleviate the shivers that racked her body. When she stepped out she still felt irrevocably cold, and could not warm herself. She took out the test and followed the instructions. She placed it on the counter and paced her room waiting for the results, back and forth she went, the storm raging inside her matched the one occurring outside. Finally she heard the ping from the test signaling its completion.

Lucy dashed for it and stared in horror at the plus sign. She was pregnant, she really was. The man hadn't been lying. She couldn't stop the sobs that racked her body. She was alone, oh god she would have to do this alone. She couldn't put the guild members in danger. They were her family, even if they hadn't been acting as such. She would protect them; she would protect her family at all costs. Her hand unconsciously traveled to her abdomen where she now knew life was growing.

"We are going to be ok little one. I promise to take care of you; no one will ever hurt you. I swear it on my life. You will be safe."

"Gate of the maiden I open thee, Virgo!"

"Yes princess." Virgo said as she bowed, "Virgo pack everything you can quickly, and take it to the train station. We are leaving."

"Very well princess," and with that Virgo packed everything in a flash and disappeared running off toward the train station.

Lucy sat and began writing a letter to the guild that she had grown to love so much.

"_Its better if they believe you to be dead…_" echoed the voice of the cloaked man.

**_Dear Fairy Tail,_**

**_ If you are reading this now that means I'm already dead. Yes _****_dead_****_, I haven't run off so don't bother looking for me. For the past month I have been ignored by all of you. I was nothing more than a replacement for Lisanna. It took me time to realize this, but eventually I came to accept it. If I was no longer wanted in this world, then I would go to a world where I was. Perhaps I'll be happier in my next life, perhaps I'll be happier now that I am reunited with my parents. Thank you for the adventures. My time spent here has left me with some of the happiest memories. I will cherish them always. Do not mourn my death, instead cherish each other and make more happy memories; you all deserve it. I love all of you and it will be hard to say good-bye, but most of all Natsu I love you; don't take this too hard. Be happy with Lisanna, I wish you the best future, one filled with happiness and smiles. _**

**_ Good Bye Fairy Tail,_**

**_ Lucy_**

Lucy left the letter where she knew it would be found, and with one final lingering look at her apartment she journeyed off into the night saying good bye to the only home she had truly known her entire life.

"Good-bye, Minna. Be safe."

Suddenly a flash of golden light occurred and Loke appeared before her.

"I acquired this from the Spirit King; it will help mask you magical presence along with that of your child's. It will even hide your scent should one of the Dragon slayers come after you.''

"Thank you Loke."

"Shall we be off now princess."

I nodded my head and we boarded the train. As I took my seat I was quickly over come by exhaustion, and I let the darkness take me.

* * *

**_At the Guild(master's office)_**

A cloud of black smoke formed and billowed before me, and I waited patiently as the familiar figure began to reassemble and take form.

"Alastair...it's been a while. What brings you here?" dread slowly began filling the old mage. He knew the mage before him was a harbinger for bad news.

"The time has finally come Makarov. Everything is in place. This era is approaching it's end and with the rise of Zeref, and the reappearance of Acnologia, dragons will begin to roam the earth once more. Death is upon us, and he rides silently and swiftly into the night sparing no one."

"Is there anyway to stop it? Is there any chance of saving this dying world" I asked hoping there would be some hope in saving his brats.

"One chance, one girl who has yet to be born."

"Who?"

"You know her mother, Lucy. In the coming days you will be informed of her death, those are false rumors. She is very much alive at the moment, but if you want any chance of saving those you care about you will keep this fact from your guild. All must believe that she has died."

"So you wish for me to lie to my children? That lie will have the power to destroy them!"

"Tell them the truth, and you will seal this world's fate. Better for one guild to suffer, then for the world to perish for your selfishness."

"I don't know if I can..." sighed the old man guilt and grief filling him.

"Tell a lie enough times and it becomes the truth." stated Alastair simply

"What do you mean?" asked the old man.

"The girl...she is marked for death. She does not have long to live."

* * *

_**PS- incase there were any questions as to why Alastair(the cloaked figure) knew all of this the answer is this; he's a prophet or psychic whatever you wanna call him. He sees the future/ has visions. He has other powers to obviously he can teleport, and the other magic he has, well I haven't decided yet...but it will probably have something to do with shadow magic.**_

**A/N- This work was originally titled Light in the Dark, but after writing the 3rd chapter this titled made more sense(just wanted to to explain so there would be no confusion) **

**Anyway this is my first fanfic so please read and review. Leave comments so i can know if you like or hate my story and the more you review,follow, or fav the story the more i'll update it =) So let me know what you think! please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail the credit for that goes to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N- this chapter didn't really change is the rewrite just added some minor adjustments to account for Master's knowledge of the suicide before hand and added a little more feeling from Lisanna in regards to her reaction, over all not much different though.**

**Flashback Normal POV (Day of Lucy's Departure)**

_"Natsu can I talk to you?" asked Lisanna. _

_The pink haired boy sat there deep in thought appearing not to have heard. He had been like that more and more lately and Lisanna was contemplating whether or not she should bother revealing her feelings, it was obvious to everyone that the two just weren't what they used to be, but Lisanna still held some hope. She hadn't seen Natsu with Lucy in almost a month, and she hoped that maybe, just maybe that meant he still felt something for her. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't find out the truth. She was scared, but she would put herself out there, and finally reveal her feelings to the boy she had loved for so long._

_"Natsu!" she yelled pulling him from his stupor. _

_"Did you hear anything I just said?" she asked._

_"Huh, oh sorry Lisanna I was just thinking about something. What do you need?"_

_"I wanted to talk to you privately." _

_"Sure lets head outside I know just the spot." _

_The two walked together, an awkward silence descending upon them._

_Lisanna stopped between them once they reached the park. She was nervous, but she couldn't back out now she didn't know when she would get another opportunity like this, "N-Natsu I-I like you!" then she moved in for the kiss. _

_Far away the blonde mage witnessed this whole scene and ran heartbroken._

_Natsu stood there in shock, his body reacting strangely to her touch rejecting it completely making him sick to his stomach. It felt **wrong, **he felt wrong, dirty like had betrayed Lucy. He pushed her quickly away. _

_"Lisanna stop! I'm sorry, but I don't, I can't return your feelings. Dragons mate for life, and I've already found, and claimed my mate! I love Lucy, and only Lucy. I WILL ALWAYS JUST LOVE LUCY!" _

_The white hair girl hid her eyes, deep down she had known this all along, the two had a connection she could never compete with even in Edolas, but now she knew for sure, now she could move on, but she couldn't help but feel jealousy and anger toward Lucy. She had taken away her childhood friend, she had taken away the man she loved._

_"I understand Natsu. I hope we could still be friends." she said pasting a smile on her face to mask her pain, and of course the dense pink haired idiot bought it hook, line, and sinker._

_"Of course silly, we'll always be friends." He replied with his signature toothy grin._

* * *

_**Natsu's POV(one week after Lucy's departure)**_

I sat at the bar of the guild in a gloomy mood. I hadn't seen Lucy for a week and I couldn't shake this feeling that something was terribly wrong. Master had remained in his office all week and when I did catch glimpses of him, I saw a sad pained look in his eyes. He looked haunted and crushed, and I couldn't bring myself to ask what was troubling him. I feared the answer. So I sat day, after day watching the entrance of the guild for any sight of the blonde I had come to love with all my heart. Wanting, **_needing_** her to walk through those doors unscathed. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I walked away from the still chatting Lisanna and walked up to her older sister.

"Mira, did Lucy go on a mission? I'm worried about her. I haven't scene her all week."

"Hmm." The white haired mage contemplated.

"Come to think of it I haven't scene her either. That is strange indeed. Let me check the request book."

I waited impatiently as she searched. I was eager for any information I could get.

"Natsu there is no record of Lucy taking a mission for over a month."

Her words stabbed through me like a hot knife. A feeling of dread over whelmed me. I shook my head in denial. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. I bolted from the guild towards the blonde's house. Erza and Grey overheard the conversation and joined him the guild doors slamming closed behind them.

"Natsu...it was your reaction to this news I feared the most. I'm sorry, so sorry, but I fear you are already to late. She's already gone..." said the guild Master as he took another swing of whiskey.

* * *

I jumped through the window into her apartment and called her name

"Lucy! Lucy where are you! Luce!" but deep down I knew she would not hear me, and my yelling would be in vain.

I could still smell her scent in the air though something was slightly off about it. There was a new addition to her scent something he couldn't quite pinpoint. He shook off his confusion and walked over to her desk and saw the one lone note left in the emptied out apartment.

**_Dear Fairy Tail,_**

**_If you are reading this now that means I'm already dead. Yes dead, I haven't run off so don't bother looking for me. For the past month I have been ignored by all of you. I was nothing more than a replacement for Lisanna. It took me time to realize this, but eventually I came to accept it. If I was no longer wanted in this world, then I would go to a world where I was. Perhaps I'll be happier in my next life, perhaps I'll be happier now that I am reunited with my parents. Thank you for the adventures. My time spent here has left me with some of the happiest memories. I will cherish them always. Do not mourn my death, instead cherish each other and make more happy memories; you all deserve it. I love all of you and it will be hard to say good-bye, but most of all Natsu I love you; don't take this too hard. Be happy with Lisanna, I wish you the best future, one filled with happiness and smiles._**

**_Good Bye Fairy Tail,_**

**_Lucy_**

I read the first line and sank to my knees.

'No, no! It can't be. No! Anyone but Lucy.' I couldn't stop the tears as they flowed down my face.

Pain lacerated my heart eviscerating it into pieces. I was empty. Her words echoing in my head,

'If you're reading this then I'm already dead.'

'I love you Natsu'

'be happy with Lisanna'

"I didn't love Lisanna Lucy, I loved you. I was in love with you!"

There was nothing left with out her.

Igneel's word began flowing back to me, ''**_A dragon can not live with out their mate, that is why we are so protective of them. I hope you never have to experience that pain, my boy. Sorrow the likes of which you have never known will envelope your entire being. You will be an empty shell, a shadow of the man you once were. You will gladly welcome death; so if you ever find your mate, never let her out of your sight! Protect her with your life boy because with out her your life will be meaningless!"_**

_He was right. _

My existence became nothing, but pain. I barely registered the fact that Erza and Grey had joined me in the now empty apartment. I wordlessly handed them the note. It was _**my fault**_ all, my fault. I had been ignoring her, neglecting her, because I feared she would be angry at what we had done before Edolas, that I had crossed the line between friends, that we had slept together. I was a coward. I ignored her because I could not face her. I couldn't stand the idea of her rejecting me, of her leaving me. I couldn't stand the thought of our friendship being destroyed by my actions. So I bid my time and hoped, and prayed, that things would work out between us if I just gave her time to adjust.

I had made a big mistake though. I didn't know that she would interpret my distance as my choosing Lisanna over her. I hadn't seen Lisanna in over two years, so yes at first I wanted to catch up, but in time I realized the years had changed us and we had grown apart. I still loved her like a sister, but the love I felt for her was not even close to love I felt for Lucy.

Lucy…she was my mate, my one and only mate. She was the girl I had loved more than my own life. I had wanted to have a future with her, to start a family…but she was gone now and no amount of hoping would bring her back. In this life there was no such thing as second chances. I lost Igneel, now Lucy… its seems I'm destined to lose all those I love.

I continued to search the apartment anxious to find more clues, maybe I could find something to lead me to her, maybe I wasn't to late.

'God please don't let me be too late. Lucy please, please don't leave me too.'

"Erza, Grey search for clues, there has to be something here."

Erza and Grey quietly proceeded to search the empty apartment knowing fullwell they were to late to do anything, but not wanting to crush the already depressed Natsu. Erza began to digging through the trash when she came across the discarded pregnancy test. Her hands shook as she turned it over in order to see the results. More silent tears fell down her face.

'Lucy was pregnant. How did I not notice?'

She didn't know what to do, if the news of Lucy's death did not kill the dragon slayer then surely knowing that he not only lost her, but his child would send him over the edge.

"Erza what is that you're holding."

"It's, it's nothing"

Before she could discard the object I reached out and snatched it from her and then I couldn't contain the pain filled roar that ripped through my chest. The house shook as the grief filled roar reverberated through the streets of Magnolia. The tears were flowing freely now, and I cried with out abandon. A shadow fell over my eyes as I contemplated all that I had lost. I pound my fists repeatedly into the ground until they were a bloodied pulp.

"Natsu, Natsu stop it!" yelled Erza, but I couldn't bring my self to.

It hurt so damn much. How can anyone survive this kind of pain and get up in the morning? I had hoped that the physical pain could distract me from the ever growing pain in my heart, but it was no use. The pain in my hands was nothing compared to the pain in my chest.

'Lucy what have you done? How could you Lucy? How could you kill yourself? Don't you know how much you mean to the guild? Don't you know how much you mean to me? No, no, no it couldn't be she was pregnant, with his child?'

She couldn't be dead. No Lucy would never take the life of an innocent child with her. If anything the discovery renewed the dying hope in the fire mage.

"Natsu don't give up," said Erza.

I looked at her. I felt dead inside, but a fire was starting to grow with in me.

"Where ever she is we'll bring her home because the Lucy I know would never do this. She would never leave her nakama like this. No I don't believe she is gone. She is still alive. I feel it in my bones. So stand up and stop your moping. We will bring her home, even if we have to search the ends of the Earth for her, we will find her Natsu. I swear it. I'm not giving up on Lucy so don't you because you don't die for your nakama and friends you live for them."

"Aye, so what are we waiting for, lets bring her home!" yelled Natsu.

He would see her again if it was the last thing he did, and if he couldn't be with her in the life he would just have to wait till he saw her again in the next. Lucy I'm coming I promise.

**A/N- I know this chapter is pretty cliche, but the next one will get better I promise. the next one is in Lucy's Pov and it will be coming soon. It will further the plot so please keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own FAIRY TAIL the credit for that goes to Hiro Mashima_**

**_A/N- of all the chapter that have been undergoing _****_rewrite this one probably had the most additions or alterations. There is a new section with Natsu's Pov and there is an addition to Loke's POV. I changed that section a bit, because Loke was a but out of character and since the master knew about the faked death I had to change his reaction. So you can read from the new Natsu's POV, but over all its not a drastic change._**

* * *

**_Lucy's POV (1 week after her departure)_**

The sun burns hot on my shoulders. The trees rose high above me, but even their scraggly, disfigured branches could do little to block the relentless heat of the sun. The weight on my back is becoming unbearable to carry as my body weakens from exertion and dehydration. My magic has greatly deteriorated in the past week. I can barely summon my spirits for even a few minutes at a time anymore. Loke says it's a symptom of the pregnancy, but that's quite unfortunate because that does nothing to ease my worry.

I know that I am currently easy prey, and that I could do little to defend myself if Loke runs out of magical energy and must return to the spirit world. I am constantly being reminded by Loke that the exertion is bad for the baby, but I can't bring my aching feet to a halt. I know that I must leave Fiore and if I have to cross this lifeless, desert expanse to keep my child from harm I will gladly do so. I know I'm running from more than danger though, I'm running from him.

Natsu…I miss you. I wish you were here with me…

I feel worst by the hour, I can no longer keep any sustenance down (stupid morning sickness) and I know if I don't get some soon, both my child and I will be in great danger.

"Lucy! Have you been listening to anything I've been saying for the past few minutes?"

My weakness forgotten as anger shot through me, "YES Loke I heard you! You don't think I know that it's dangerous for the baby? It's my body! My baby, I know what I can handle, but if we stay here we are sitting ducks. We have to get out of here. We are almost out of food and water and we are out in the middle of this god-forsaken desert! Where do you intend on seeking shelter? All I see is a desert waste land filled with sand. There is nothing here but freaking sand, sand, and more sand!"

"Lucy with what little magic you have left call Scorpio, he can make us a shelter, at least for now."

"I don't think I have enough magic for even that." I said dejected.

I was beginning to lose hope. I looked down at the round golden amulet Loke had given me before we boarded the train. On it were the insignias of all twelve-zodiac seals, and the mark of spirit king. I knew it was masking my energy there by significantly suppressing it, but did I risk removing? Loke warned me earlier, all it took was a moment before someone who was looking for my magic to pinpoint it. I wouldn't risk it. We would make it through with out shelter. We had to.

Hours passed like this and soon the sun reached its highest point, and the desert temperature had reached scorching levels. We had long since run out of water. Loke couldn't get any from the spirit world; we were going to die here! I failed at everything. I was so angry with myself we should have stayed in Fiore. I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, Loke soon followed. It was over for us I knew it.

Suddenly a burst a magical power filled my core and Loke gave me a shocked look.

"Lucy you're glowing."

I looked down at my abdomen and saw that indeed I was covered in a bluish white light. Suddenly in front of me appeared a small pond of water.

"Loke am I hallucinating?" I said shocked, maybe the heat stroke had finally gotten to me.

"If you are then I am too."

I walked forward cautiously not daring to hope. I reached my hand down and touched the small pond amazed to find the cool water was not a figment of my imagination. I reached my hands down and cupped them bringing them to my face where I cautiously took a sip of it. The cool liquid was heaven on my parched lips.

"H-How?" stuttered Loke.

"I'm not sure…but I think, I think it was the baby."

"Is that even possible?"

Suddenly a cloud of black smoke appeared to my right. Loke pushed me behind him.

"Oh I assure you, it is very much possible."said the cloaked figure.

"Stay back princess." said Loke, but I recognized the black smoke and I was far from scared.

"It's you again. What are you doing here?"

"Well I can't very well allow you to die now can I? No, not when I've worked so hard to keep you safe."

"This is the second time I've seen you, care to tell me your name."

"My name is of little importance."

"Is that so? Then Loke come on, let's go."

"Damn it, fine I'll tell you."

"I'm waiting," said Lucy.

"My name is Alastair. I'm here now because I can see you need help, and I'll be damned if I let the first dragon master conceived in over ten thousand years to perish because her mother is to stubborn to accept help when it's given."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because if I wanted to harm you I would have done it by now. I know just the place to hide you. At least for the first year of your child's life."

"Fine." I responded reluctantly.

I knew I couldn't keep going like this, and even the though I didn't know much about the man who stood before me, he was right. He had plenty of opportunities to harm me up until now and he hadn't. It wasn't as if I was much of threat, I could barely hurt a fly in my state, but what really drove me to go with him was my innate curiosity. I wanted to know what else he knew about my child and I. I wanted to know how he much he knew, and I wanted to know how he came across all of his information in the first place. What was that saying anyway? Keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer.

Another phrase came to mind as I was contemplating my options: risk and reward. I had to make a decision and at this point the risk of staying in the dessert didn't outweigh the reward for going with the stranger that stood before me. So I took a gamble, one that I hoped I wouldn't be regretting any time soon.

"I'm willing to take the risk and trust you, but don't make me regret it."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now take my hand."

I did as I was told Loke grabbed his other hand and mine. His hood slid down revealing his face. He had dark brown spikey hair, dark cerulean blue eyes, and golden tan skin. Even I had to admit he was good looking, but his hair wasn't pink, his smile didn't have fangs, he didn't have those olive green eyes that I craved to have looking back at me. I shook my head clearing the image of a smiling Natsu from my mind; whatever future I had with him was long gone now. He had Lisanna. I focused instead on the scene before me. In a flash of dark smoke we ended up in a barely lit wooden cabin.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Alastair replied, "We are deep with in the Leviathan's Rainforest. No one will come looking for you here that I promise you. A spell is required to even enter, and if by some chance some poor soul manages to enter this forest they will probably be eaten alive, by one of its inhabitants. You're safe here so long as you don't journey outside."

"Home sweet home…"

* * *

**_Time Skip (Lucy's now five months pregnant) Alastair's POV_**

The once blonde haired girl was now spouting chocolate brown locks, much like those chocolate brown eyes of hers, which were currently clouded over in pain. Her once flat stomach was now round with child and I could feel the waves of magical energy coming off of her. I stood there struggling to think of what to do. There wasn't much. I was no healer; what I could do was limited I knew this. She was suffering the same aliment most mothers who carried dragon masters did, magical overflow. Her body was being overwhelmed by the magical energy present in the fetus, and it was rebelling against itself. I knew it was a painful condition, but I didn't expect it to be this bad, not this early.

"Loke we need to do it now."

"No, I refuse to put her in a coma for the rest of her pregnancy, she wouldn't want that."

"You think she'd rather suffer through this pain? It will only get worst as the child continues to grow. If you want any chance of saving the girl then you will follow all of my instructions."

"Lucy" said Alastair.

"We need to do this now, its better for the both of you. I can take away the pain at least for now."

She frantically nodded her head.

"Please, please just make it stop."

I nodded my head and ran my hand over her eyes and she fell into a dreamless, painless slumber.

"That won't hold her long."

"What do you mean?" said Loke

"What I mean is I'm no healer. What I can do for her is limited. If you want to save your master then we need to get her a healer, I've done what I can for her, and it wont hold for long."

"Fine I'll bring her the best healer I know. I'll bring her Polyushka."

"Very well, but while your at Fairy Tail I'd like you to give them this job." Loke's eyes widened in shock.

"You can be serious, what could you possibly want with all three cursed objects?"

"You will see in due time."

* * *

**_Natsu's POV (Five months with out Lucy)_**

I felt hollow inside. Each day dragged on, and on and still no sign of her.

Please Luce, be okay…

I had searched every nook and cranny in Fiore for her. I left no rock unturned and it was as if the girl I loved was nothing more than a dream. She had vanished with out a trace. No one had scene her. Neither I nor any of the other dragon slayers could latch onto her scent. Her body was still missing, and I had truly lost hope.

How Luce? How could you leave me like that? You knew how I felt about goodbyes after Igneel. You knew me better then anyone else; who will I talk to now that your gone? I'm sorry I was so dense that I didn't realize my feelings sooner. I'm sorry I put you through that with Lisanna. I will spend the rest of my days apologizing and making it up to you if it means that I could hold you whole and well in my arms again.

When you left Lucy, you took all of me with you. I've been broken since. How do you live with out the very air you breathe? How do you survive when all the vital parts of you are with someone else? How do you live with the guilt Luce…how do you live knowing that it was your fault that you lost everything?

How do I sleep at night when every time I close my eyes I see you? How do I wake up in the morning knowing that what I just witnessed was nothing more then a precious and fleeting dream? How do I face each morning when everyday I wake up and realize something is missing from my bed because you are no longer there beside me. I know the longer this goes on the more likely your gone… How do you get up in the morning when you know that everything you once strived to protect, everything that meant anything to you is never going to come back?

How do I live with the fact that the women I love was pregnant, and if she's dead that means my first child is too. How do you get closure when you know that she killed herself because of you? How do I live alone, because even when I'm surrounded by people my soul aches with loneliness craving the one person it could no longer have.

How do I make the pain stop Luce because its getting harder and harder to bare? How do I keep fighting when I'm so tired, because Luce I'm struggling to find a point.

Are you happy with your parents in heaven Lucy? Is it nice there? Maybe Ill be joining you there sooner rather then later because I understand now. I'm not happy here, so I'll go somewhere I can be.

* * *

**_Loke POV (back at Fairy Tail)_**

Loke stood outside of the guild walls contemplating how he would go about this. He couldn't very well tell them the truth not after his master went through all the trouble to fake her death, but he couldn't stand the idea of lying to them either. He would just have to cross that bridge when he came to it. He took a deep breath and walked through the guild ready to be bombarded. What he didn't expect was the gloomy atmosphere of the place. Usually Fairy Tail was bustling with life, if he didn't know better he would have thought he had walked into the wrong guild.

It was Natsu who broke the silence "Loke?"

"N-Natsu."

"Loke, Loke is Lucy with you?"

The boy looked desperate, he had lost weight, and there were bags under his eyes that seemed to have taken up a permanent residence due to all his sleepless nights. I could see the pain in his eyes. It looked like the man was living in hell, and I never wanted to know what was going on inside his head, I didn't want to know the degree of pain one had to suffer before they ended up like that.

"No Natsu she's not with me." The boy nodded dejected.

"So she really is dead, she really did kill her self…" he said his voice cracking.

"Natsu, I'm sorry, sorry that things couldn't be different, sorry that I couldn't save her."

"It's not your fault Loke, you did everything you could. The blame for her death and my child's death lie solely on my shoulders, and I will taken that burden to my grave."

"No, Natsu it wasn't your fault."said Loke, but the look he had in his eyes quickly silenced me. I could see the boy really did believe he was responsible for the blonde mages death, and no words from me or anyone else would convince him otherwise.

"Loke if you don't mind my asking, why are you here?" asked Mira.

I had to think for a second on how to answer her, and decided on the truth.

"I'm here to borrow a healer, my master is in dire need of one."

"That shouldn't be a problem." said Master.

"Loke if you don't mind my asking, where is Lucy buried?" asked the pink haired mage tears brimming in his eyes as he struggled to keep them in.

"I-I don't know Natsu. I never found her body." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

The boy nodded at this as if expecting no other answer. Then another question came rushing from his lips.

"Did she suffer?"the tears now flowing freely from his eyes.

"What?" I was surprised by his question and unprepared to answer him.

"I asked if she suffered when she died. How did she do it anyway? I've been lying awake at night thinking about it. Questions like that they could drive a man to insanity if left unanswered." and as I looked at the boy before me I could see he wasn't joking. There was a madness in his eyes, a madness driven by grief that brought him over the edge.

Natsu's eyes again took on a lifeless quality, and he appeared to have checked out of the conversation. I looked at the dejected boy and I fought hard with myself to keep my masters wishes. I was loyal to Lucy first I knew this, but at the same time looking around the guild and seeing what her decision was doing to the people here I couldn't bring myself to agree with her. She was wrong to keep this from them. She was lying to her friends and I knew she was doing it to protect them, but at the same time I knew how strong they were. They could protect themselves, and even though I knew it was against my master wishes I couldn't keep the truth from the boy. He looked as if he was on deaths door waiting for him to claim him with out a fight. This wasn't the Natsu Dragneel he'd grown to know. No, it wasn't right to keep this from him.

"Natsu-''

"Think very carefully about what you are about to do Loke." said Master.

I looked him in the eye and it was at that moment I knew that he knew the truth, and yet he himself had chosen to with hold it from them.

"Why?" I asked knowing he would know what I was talking about.

"I was given orders not to."

"By whom?" I asked.

I knew it wasn't Lucy; after she made her decision she never came back to the guild. The master gave me a look. I knew exactly who had given those orders, and I ground my teeth at the thought. So he had gotten to master to, huh? I held my tongue.

"Loke what are you and master talking about?" asked Erza the red haired mage shot me a look as if daring me to with hold the truth.

"Does this have to do with how Lucy died?" asked Levy.

"Why wouldn't you want Loke to tell us this master?" asked Kana.

"What are you two hiding?" asked Grey

"Why are you keeping things from us master, don't we have a right to know?" said Wendy.

Question after question was thrown at either Master or I and the once silent guild was in chaos.

"Loke please…" begged Natsu, and like that the wall of resistance I had in place shattered.

For him, for him I would divulge my masters secret because I knew deep down she cared about Natsu, even loved him, the most and if she saw the pain in his eyes that I saw now she would not hesitate to do anything to take that pain away.

"Enough! Silence everyone!" yelled master and before he could stop me,

Before master could interrupt me, "Natsu Lucy's not with me, but she is very much alive."

The boy looked up at me with renewed energy, but that look was quickly clouded by anger as a realization hit him and the others.

"Master...how long have you known?" he asked in a low deadly voice.

"I have known from the start." said Makarov.

"And you never once thought that I had the right to know? Not in the months that I have searched for her, not in the months that I have endured this hellish agony did you ever consider putting me out of my misery! Why master, why would you do this to me, why would you do this to us?"

"Do you think it was easy for me to watch my children suffer? Do you think that I did not look at all of you, you especially, and everyday think how am I going to take their pain away, how can I not tell them? Because I did, every single damn day. I wished I could tell you, but I couldn't because the fate of the world hinged on no one finding out." said Master.

''I don't understand" said Natsu.

"I don't fully understand it myself." said Makarov.

Natsu let go of his anger, his need to find Lucy overriding everything else. Everyone in the guild began to surround me, and began shouting at me to tell them where she was, but Natsu silenced them.

"Where is she? Take me to her, I need to see her, please, please Loke!" said Natsu.

"Natsu now isn't the best time. I didn't come here to tell you how she was; I came here to ask masters permission to take Polyushka with me. Lucy, she needs a doctor. She's having…complications."

"From the pregnancy?"

I looked at him shocked, "You knew about that?"

"Yea, I found out a week after she left. I've looked everywhere for her, but I haven't caught even a whiff of her scent anywhere in Fiore. It's like she disappeared into thin air. Master couldn't sense her magical energy either. I-I feared the worst…"

"Look Natsu as much as I'd like to take you with me, it wouldn't do you much good to see her like that. She's in a magical coma at the moment-''

"Why is she in a coma?"

"Nats-"

"Take me to see her now!"

All semblance of friendliness was now gone. The fire mage had this look in his eye. I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Master I would like to hire the guild for a mission. It will help save Lucy."

"Of course Loke, what is it?"

I handed him the flyer given to me by Alastair. His eyes bugged out.

"Why would you want all three of the cursed objects? It's said any mage who touches these will be drained of all their magical energy, and you know that for a mage their magical energy is their life force, the very thing that keeps them going. Do you know that even the strongest mages avoid touching them? Touching them means death for those who posses magic. No one in history has survived touching even one, and you want all three?" said the master.

"This request does not come from me, I'm simply following orders."

"Those objects will kill her."

"Not if she's carrying a dragon master."

"What!?" yelled the master before he passed out.

The looks on the dragon slayers faces were the most shocked of all.

"What did you say?" said Gajeel.

"There's no way! Flame brain's kid? Really? The father of the first dragon master born in over ten thousand years is this pink haired idiot? No freaking way."

"Huh? What's a dragon master?" asked Levy.

It was rare for her not to know something but the confused look on her face match that of many of the guild members.

"Don't look at me,'' said Loke

"I know as much about this as you do."

Gajeel hurried to explain, "A dragon master is the strongest slayer type there is. They are born with the knowledge of all the dragon masters before them and with the knowledge of the ancient dragon tongue a language that has been lost for longer then I or anyone for that matter can remember. It is said a dragon cannot disobey a command uttered in the old language, and even the most powerful of dragons could not resist the command. Dragon Masters have enormous amounts of magical power, they grow stronger with every dragon slayed because the absorb that dragons magical power, but the magic is rare most dragon masters don't live past their first year of life that's why there hasn't been one in so long."

"The more powerful the magic in their bodies the less likely they'll survive. They usually die due to magical overload sickness, which is when the amount of magical energy in their bodies begins to attack their flesh causing their bodies to deteriorate. Only the strongest children, with the strongest vessels manage to survive the initial attacks that occur upon birth. Every year on their birthday another attack occurs as more and more of their powers are unlocked. Dragon masters are also born with a mark on their arms, but in rare and I do mean rare occasions a dragon master is born with a mark on their back. If this occurs then the dragon master must kill multiple dragons. That mark is a lot like a tattoo. It's permanent and presents itself upon birth. It signifies the dragon they were born to kill, and in order to live the task must be completed by there 18th birthday."

"Why's that?" ask Levy.

"Well Dragon Masters have unstable bodies despite their degree of magical strength. Metalicana told me their bodies become accustomed to having an excess amount of energy, but its said if they slay the dragon they are marked to do so their magic not only grows exponentially stronger, but their bodies also learn to control it and their magic finally stabilizes stopping the attacks once and for all."

"Loke do you know what mark she will born with?" asked Master who had long since recovered from the initial shock.

"Acnologia…she will be born with the mark of Acnologia the black dragon of the apocalypse."

**A/N-please continue to read and review and let me know what you think of the story please. If you want me to explain something or if you think i should make changes i'm open to suggestions. I hope you enjoy please let me know what you think! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Natsu's POV**_

"A-Acnologia!" yelled the guild in unison their screams piercing my sensitive eardrums.

"You mean the dragon that none of us could do a thing against?" yelled Levy.

"That thing we couldn't even scratch when all of us combined our magic on Tenrou Island?"said Grey.

"Your telling me that Natsu and Lucy's brat is going to be able to kill it. I-I can't even begin to imagine that happening." said Kana.

I was getting ticked off at this point. I clenched my jaw and ground my teeth determined to keep back any snide comments that I wanted to blurt out. I had a tendency to speak with out thinking, and it usually got me in trouble, but I wasn't exactly known for my saintly patience. This was the second time someone had commented on how surprised they were that I would father such a powerful child. Why was it such a surprise? I mean I'm the son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel after all. I put all that aside for now, I was getting tired of the guilds relentless questioning. I understood their curiosity don't get me wrong, but I had been empty, and dying more and more each day that I spent apart from Lucy. I needed to see her, and the quicker the better. My Lucy was in a coma…and the baby...

"I don't care how powerful she is! All that matters is that she and Lucy survive this ordeal, that they come out of this healthy. Enough questions, and enough stalling Loke. I want to see Lucy, and I want to see her now!"

Loke began panicking, "I-I"

"Damn it! Loke don't push my patience, I'm afraid I've already used up my daily allowance. Take me to my mate!"

I couldn't contain my anger any longer. My instincts were screaming at me to go to Lucy, to hold her in my arms, and never let her go. I burst into flames, and try as I might I could no longer contain them. Loke had taken my mate away from me, my pregnant mate. She was in a coma from crying out loud! That wouldn't due. I wanted to see her chocolate brown eyes for my self, always filled with so much emotion, so much kindness, so much life. I wanted to smell her warm vanilla scent that both calmed me and drove me insane with desire. I wanted to see her smile back at me; that smile...it lit up a room, it made everyone smile back. It was my favorite thing about her.

The beast was out, and I wouldn't be calmed.

"Lucy! I want Lucy! I've waited long enough. Five months…five months of hell. You have no idea what I went through! No idea at all what it's like for a dragon to live with out his mate. Everything, she is my everything!" I yelled.

"Natsu, you need to calm down." instructed master.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Extinguish your flames this instant Natsu! That's an order!" said master.

I couldn't obey. Lucy, Lucy, Luce…her name kept repeating itself like a broken record.

"Natsu if you come with me, who will get the cursed objects?"

"We will of course," stated Grey and Erza. "Aye!" said Happy. "I'll do anything to see Natsu smile again." said the blue exceed.

Just then a cloaked figure opened the doorway to the guild. "Alastair…" stated Loke.

"You know this man?'' asked Natsu.

There was something that was off putting about the man. I didn't trust him, not as far as I could through him.

"This is the man, who told Lucy she was pregnant with a dragon master."

"And how would you possibly know that?" asked Natsu.

"I have my ways, and it seems the cat is out of the bag. I thought your master gave you orders not to divuldge her state to the guild. I'm quite sure you shattered all her hard work faking her death. Such a shame you can't obey simple orders. Is this whats been keeping you? I thought I sent you to get a healer not to chitchat. While you were here catching everybody up, your master woke up and she's been screaming in pain since. Now quit your dilly-dallying and bring me the healer and the cursed objects if you want any chance of saving the girl."

"The objects have not yet been retrieved." stated Loke.

Alastair gave an impatient sigh, "Very well show me this healer then."

"Well there are two of them one of them is Porlyusica, the other is the sky dragon slayer Wendy."

"Bring them both, we will see who is more effective. Lets be off then." I got up to follow them as well.

"And where do you think your going pinky?" asked Alastair.

"I'm going with you. I'm going to see my mate, and I'll be damned if I let someone like you stand in my way."

"The boy will come," said Porlyusica.

"Dragons have the ability of absorbing magic from their mates, he will be the most useful treatment to alleviate the pain, and absorb the excess magic for the young mage."

"Very well. When you have retrieved the cursed objects give them to Loke and he will bring them to me."

"We want to see Lucy too." said Erza.

"I don't care. Enough people know about her as is, and it is dangerous enough. If word gets about the pregnancy both she and everyone associated with her will be in danger, so you would all do well to keep you mouths shut."

He grabbed Natsu, Porlyusica and Wendy and formed a circle before flashing out.

_**Lucy's POV**_

The pain was excruciating. It felt like I was being torn apart form the inside out and there was nothing I could do to alleviate it. It was progressively growing worse by the hour if I didn't know better I would think that I was dying. If this was what the pregnancy was like I didn't even want to know what labor would be like. My muscles began to spasm, as shivers once again racked my body. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I had a hard time regulating my temperature, but mostly I was just cold and no matter how hard I tried I could never get warm. No matter how many blankets, or fires were set something in me would not be warmed. I was cold to my core, and I was getting tired of being in this perpetual state.

Just then a billow of black smoke appeared in the room and another wave of pain passed through me, this one worst then the rest, "Alastair it took you long enough," I said through clenched teeth.

"I thought you were never coming back-" I opened my eyes to see he wasn't alone.

My eyes locked on the pink haired boy in front of me. Tears stung my eyes. I barely registered the others leaving the room to give us some privacy. I had resigned myself to never seeing him again, but there he was.

"N-Natsu" I whispered, but I knew he heard me because he ran towards me and took me into his warm, strong arms and for the first time in a long time I felt content.

I was safe in his arms, I knew this, and the shivers subsided and my body relaxed as his body heat enveloped me. He was so warm! I snuggled closer to his chest savoring the feeling until unbidden images flooded my mind. Lisanna… him and Lisanna kissing, him holding her in his arms, and I pushed him away. The pain that flowed through me now was different then before. It was a pain that pierced my heart, a pain that told me I could never have him because he belonged to someone else now, and no matter how much I longed for it to be different, it never would be. I had to let him go.

His hair fell over his eyes casting a shadow over them obscuring them from view. How I missed those eyes! Those olive green eyes that always smiled back at me, that held so much love for his nakama, and his eyes that filled with determination and seriousness when one of us was in danger or when he was in a battle.

"Lucy…why would you pull away from me. I missed you so much. Please, please just let me hold you. Let me hold my mate, my love, my life in my arms. I need to feel whole again. It's been so long since I felt whole…please Lucy."

"B-But Lisanna?" I asked him confused, "I saw you kiss! After everything we did how could you." I yelled dejected.

"I knew when I saw that, that you loved her. I couldn't blame you. You two had a past after all."

I couldn't contain the sob the shook through my body at that moment. I hid my face in my hands I didn't want him to see me like this. If he was happy with her then that's all that mattered, and the part of me that loved him I would bury away no matter how much it hurt me to do so; his happiness meant that much to me.

"Lucy. Lucy look at me," he said as he dragged my hand away from my face.

"I love you. Only you, and I will always love only you."

"Lisanna?"

"Lisanna she kissed me after she told me she loved me, but even then I think she realized that we didn't have a future together, not really because even then I was in love with you; I love her like a sister and nothing more. Those years apart, they changed us both. You are the only one for me, after all dragons mate for life." he stated with a toothy grin.

"I'm your mate?"

"The one and only."

"And you love me?"

"More than life it self."

"Prove it."

I didn't expect him to do what he did next. Natsu got down on one knee and pulled out a golden ring with a bright pink diamond, the same color as his hair. It was surrounded by small peridot stones the same color as his eyes(they are the august birthstone) it was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life.

"Will you make me the happiest man on Earthland and do me the honor of becoming my wife, my mate? Will you complete me and fill the void in my life? Will you stay by my side, and never ever leave it again?" his voice cracked as he uttered the last words.

As I stared into his eyes I saw just how much pain was there. I had hurt him so much, so much, by my selfish actions and I would not rest until every ounce of sadness that now clouded his eyes was replaced by happiness.

"Yes Natsu! I would like that very much."

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me and with out further hesitation pulled his mouth to meet mine. His kiss set me on fire and made me weak in the knees. He parted my lips and deepened the kiss.

Natsu's POV

I couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. Oh how I had missed it! She was so soft pressed up against my chest and couldn't help running my fingers through her silk like hair. I didn't hold back I kissed her with everything I had showing her with actions what I couldn't put into words. I showed her how much I loved her, how much I had missed her, how much I had needed her. To soon for my liking we parted breathless. My hands began rubbing circles on her rounded stomach when suddenly I felt a kick against my palm. It was the first time I had felt anything like that in my life. I couldn't help the tears that once again filled my eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness. My child, the life me and my mate had created. I couldn't believe it. For the first time in a long time I felt like myself. I knew we still weren't out of danger, but I savored this moment with my mate and child.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She felt cold to the touch and I was worried.

"I'm better now that your hear, but I'm kind of cold."

I took off my scarf and rapped it around her neck then I rapped my arms around her and pulled her close to my chest resting my head on her now chocolate brown hair.

"Your hair is different." I stated

"Yeah I dyed it brown." I rolled my eyes, "No really I couldn't tell."

"Ha, ha no need to be mean."

"I'm not being mean I'm being sarcastic, there is a difference. Are you going to dye it back?"

"Why do you like it better blonde."

"Well you know what they say about blondes…"

"Natsu!" she yelled as she blushed.

The color in her cheeks made her glow. She looked so beautiful so very beautiful. I could stare into the chocolate orbs for eternity and still it would not be enough.

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't blonde Luce."

"Then lets remedy that shall we."

"Open Gate of the Crab! Cancer!"

"How can I help? Ebi?"

"Dye my hair blonde again please it appears my mate prefers it that way."

"Ok, ebi." With in minutes her hair was returned to the golden locks that I loved so much.

"Never leave me again Lucy. Never put me through that again…promise me. Promise me, never again."

"I promise Natsu."

I took her into my arms and pulled the cover over both of us. She snuggled closer to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her securing her to me and closed my eyes falling into peaceful oblivious sleep for the first time in so long.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lucy's POV**_

I woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed then I had in a long time. Natsu's warm body was pressed against mine while he nuzzled my neck. I could hear him snoring like a chain saw, and though I was growing more and more irritated by the noise, I couldn't bring myself to wake him, not when it seemed this was the first good rest he had in a while. The circles under his eyes were faded slightly, and since he was still asleep I took the opportunity to look him over. Natsu had changed a lot in the past months. He was thinner then I remembered, his features more sharp, and defined void of any of his previous boyish charm. He had grown out of adolescence and into adult hood. He was all angles, and despite his slightly haggard appearance, which could be attributed to his lack of sleep, he never looked more handsome.

"Some starring Lucy, it's weird." said Natsu in a sleep haze.

I jumped, shocked that my perusal was interrupted. He opened one of his eyes and looked up at me and smiled his toothy grin,

"So weirdo got anything good to eat here? I finally got my appetite back, and I'm starved."

I laughed, "I'm surprised you just don't help yourself. You usually do."

"Yes, but that would be rude, after all this is neither mine, or your house." said Natsu.

I smile down at him and replied, "Since when do you have manners? Plus shouldn't you be bringing me food? I am eating for two after all."

"How could I forget."

"You don't seem all that surprised about the pregnancy so I'm assuming Loke filled you in before hand."

"He didn't need to fill me in I already knew you were pregnant. I found out a week after you left. Erza, Grey, and I were searching your house for clues about your whereabouts, and Era found your pregnancy test in the trash."

"N-Natsu."

"You have no idea Lucy what it was like to find that out after I read your letter." he said in a gruff voice.

"I thought you killed yourself. I thought you took our child with you. Do you know what it's like to lose everything you care about all in one swoop. I blamed myself, if- if you had actually gone through with it, if you had actually taken your life, it would not have been long till I joined you."

"Natsu! Don't ever say anything like that. No matter what happens to me you stay alive. You live your life, do you hear me?"

"You don't understand." he bit back irritably like he was explaining something obvious to a particularly stubborn and ignorant child.

"A dragon CAN NOT live with out their mate. Death is more merciful then the empty void of a life with out them. I was already almost there, I was waiting for it you see. I had given hope. After five months of searching I had given up hope. I would take dangerous missions, my actions became more and more reckless and honestly I was hoping I would be killed. I was looking forward to it."

"Stop! Stop talking like that I-I'm sorry Natsu. I never meant to hurt you so much, but Alastair he told me it was better if you all believed me to be dead."

"Alastair" he said in a low deadly voice.

"Yes Alastair. He said it was safer for the guild, for me, and for the baby. He said people would come looking for her power, that they would try to use her powers for evil, and that her powers would bring death and destruction to all those I love. I did it to protect you! I did it to protect everyone I love. "

"You should have told me! You should have trusted me, you should have known that I would have protected you and kept you safe, kept you both safe."

His voce tapered off into a whisper.

" I thought you were with Lisanna then, I didn't know you loved me, but what's done is done. I don't want to argue anymore, we were both at fault in this. Lets put it behind us. I just got you back and I don't plan on letting you go any time soon."

He got this look in his eyes. He bent his head down and trailed kisses all over my swollen belly. He lowered his head to my stomach and laid his ear against as if trying to listen to the baby's heartbeat.

"Did you say her?"

"Yes I did. We're having a little girl. Your going to be a father soon, and I have a feeling she's going to be a daddy's girl." I giggled.

"I'm going to be a dad," he whispered in awe.

"Can you hear anything?"

He had tears in his eyes.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, second only to your heart beat Lucy. We made this life with our love for each other."

He then brought his lips to mine.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to wake up to see your beautiful face in the morning; this is the best morning I've had in a long time."

He said with a crooked smile on his face "You know, we have a lot of catching up to do…"

"Nats-''

"Ahem. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but it's time for your daily exam Lucy." said Alastair.

Natsu bit back a growl at his intrusion, "Don't you knock?"

"It's my home I wasn't aware I needed to."

If this went on any longer these two would kill each other. Just then Porlyusica walked in followed by Wendy, Charla, and Happy.

"Lucyyyyyyy" Happy yelled as he flew towards my chest and began snuggling there.

The blue exceed had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you Lucy. I'm glad you're alive, but Lucy I think you need to go on a diet, you got fat."

My eyebrow was twitching in irritation and I couldn't contain the anger filled glared I darted his way,

"What did you say cat?" I said in a low deadly voice.

"Natsu! Save me Lucy's scary and she wants to eat me! I wouldn't taste good Lucy; you should eat some fish instead. Better yet, you should give me some fish. Natsu doesn't buy me fish anymore."

The blue hair cat said with a sad note to his voice.

"You stupid he cat she's not fat she's pregnant!" yelled Charla.

"Pregnant?" asked the blue exceed in confusion.

"Lucy your going to lay and egg?"

Then a look of horror filled his face, "Y-You ate your egg didn't you! How could you Lucy, that's Natsu's baby too your not supposed to eat him!"

"Happy first of all it's a her, not a he. Second of all she didn't eat her egg because humans don't lay eggs, they carry their babies in their stomachs." said Natsu.

"How do the babies come out then?"

"Uhh, mhm well you see…I'll tell you when your older Happy. Your to young to know these things."replied Natsu trying his best to avoid the subject of child birth in general.

Alastair came over and put a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling this morning? Any pain? Are you cold? Do you need anymore blankets, or a fire?"

"Hey buddy get your paws off my mate, or I will remove them for you."

Alastair shot a glare at Natsu.

"You will do well to remember who brought you here. I can very easily through you out."

"Guys stop arguing would you! Alastair I feel fine this morning, in fact I feel better then fine, I don't feel any pain at all and Natsu is doing a good job keeping me warm."

"I'm glad to hear the idiot is actually being useful." He grumbled.

Porlyusica spoke then,

"Everybody out I need to speak to my patient alone. Wendy you will stay and assist, and I suppose the pink haired idiot could stay as well, but everyone else get out. I need room to work!"

Wendy came forward and placed her hands over Lucy's abdomen activating her magic.

"The child is doing well and it appears that for now Lucy's magic levels have stabilized, but mhm there's something strange about the baby."

"What, what is it? Is the baby ok?"

"Calm down let me take a look."

Porlyusica stepped forward as well and did her own exam.

"Lucy when was the day of your last menstral cycle?"asked the pink haired women.

"About five months ago" the girl answered with out hesitation.

"Why?"

"It appears the fetus is more developed then anticipated at this time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The child is more the size of a seven month old then a 5 month old."

"What are you trying to say."

"Are you sure that this boy is the father."

"She's sure." replied Natsu.

"She was a virgin when we slept together, so it's got to be mine, that and my scent is all over hers."

"If I may" interrupted Alastair

"Dragon masters have a shorter gestational period, one closer to seven months rather then nine. Lucy your due date is July 7."

"What?!" yelled Natsu and I and unison.

"July 7th, that's the same day that the dragons disappeared 14 years ago. Strange that our daughter would be born on that day…" I mumbled.

"Alastair what's going on? I have so many questions, so many questions that you have yet to answer. Please Alastair I'm begging you don't keep me in the dark any longer. I need to know what's going on. Please!" I yelled.

I was met with nothing, but silence; the stoic expression still ever present on his face.

"Not one for words?" said Natsu irritated. "Why is that?"

"Every answer has its time and place, but keep in mind even I don't know everything. My knowledge on some subjects are no broader then yours, in others I'm very limited. Other then that little tidbit about why that particular date, what would you like to know."

"What are the three objects you asked the guild to retrieve, and why do you say Lucy needs them."

"There are three cursed objects, one garnet amulet known as the Dragon's Heart, one emerald bracelet known as the Dragon's Eye, and one sapphire ring known as the Dragon's Soul. The strongest of the three is the Dragon's Heart, the weakest is the Dragon's Eye. Lets get one thing straight the objects are not, and never will be for Lucy, they are meant for your daughter. Lucy like anyone else in this room including myself would die if we ever touched them. They act as magical suppressors, but they aren't the normal kind, they don't just hide an individuals magic they absorb it. That is why they are so powerful in general, that is why they are so deadly."

"They got their names because of their previous owner, he was the dragon master before your daughter, he wore them through out it his life, up until his 18th birthday when he died because he was unable to complete his task of killing his dragon. The magic that powers the objects now is his, along with all the dragon masters who wore them before your daughter. The objects absorb their magic upon death. If by chance the dragon master lives past the age of 18, they absorb the powers that lie dormant in the objects, the powers of every dragon master who wore those objects before them. No previous owner has ever been successful."

"So your saying she will absorb all that magic plus Acnologia's magic if she manages to defeat him."

"If she manages to defeat Acnologia then she would already have more then enough magical power in her body. It would not be wise to be wearing the cursed objects on her 18th birthday."

"Why's that? She will become a hell of a lot stronger."

"Don't forget she is only human, and her body could only take absorbing so much foreign magic before it deterorates, her best option would be transferring the magic back into the earth, or never releasing the seals on the objects in general. If she does the second option, the magic stored in them could be used to replace her depleted magic, and she could draw on it in times of need."

"What if she never wears the objects" I asked.

"Her attacks will be more severe then they have to be, and it will be even harder to hide her. It's in her best interest to wear them, even if she appears severly weakened at first. In the long run it will benefit her."

"You said attacks, what do you mean by that?"

"Dragon masters are born with high levels of magic, more then a normal human infant, or toddler could possibly hope to handle. Her magic will literaly attempt to tear her body apart. That's why dragon masters are rare, few survive the initial attacks upon birth, let alone their first year. Usually after the first year the attacks get worst, but the body learns to channel that magic better, but the risk is always the same. At any time an attack could end her. Keep in mind the stronger the dragon they are meant to slay, the stronger their magic, therefore the stronger the attacks will be. Every year another seal blocking her magic will be lifted. There are 18 seals in total. The last seal has the most magic, and it is the hardest seal breaking to survive, but by then hopefully she will have gained the control of a dragon, and it shouldn't be a problem."

"My poor baby…"

"Worry about your self for now." Alastair bit back.

"What?Why?" I asked him questioningly.

"Have you forgotten what I've told you." I looked at him in blank confusion.

"It is extremely rare for the mother of a Dragon Master to survive the birth. Did you forget that the initial attack will strike then? Did you forget that the stronger the child the less of chance you will have to survive. I warned you it would be better for them to believe you dead this is precisely why, but you and your spirit seemed to have thought other wise. You have given him hope, a false hope. He may have you now, but how long until he loses you again?"

"So what are you saying? That I could lose them both?" Natsu shook in his seat a long of denial and sorrow filling his eyes.

"That is precisely what I'm saying..." Alastair turned and left the room, a heavy weight settling on all our shoulders. Less then two months...less the two months until the baby comes, less then two months left to possibly live...

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update school got in the way but only a few more days left and I'm home free! I promise I will get back into the plot now, the scenes of fluff have concluded for the time being lol. I have to keep things interesting. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter I will definitely be posting another one soon =) As always please give me some opinions R&R, fav, and follow the more you do so the more I'll post I promise =)**


	6. Chapter 6

_******A/N- I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but summer is finally here and I'm done with all my tests so I will definitely be updating more often. Anyway let me know what you think about this chapter Review, follow, and favorite the more you do so the more I know you guys like my story and the quicker I'll post!**_

_**Normal POV (Alastair and party have just departed from the guild)**_

Loke stood there as an awkward silence began permeating the air. He didn't know how to proceed, but he knew he had a task to complete.

"Look, minna I know that all of you have questions, and that you all care about Lucy, but right now if you want to do what's best for Lucy your going to help me find these damn objects and get them to her as fast as possible."

Everyone in the guild yielded to Loke's request as looks of determination began making their way onto all of the mages faces.

"Fine for now we will keep our questions to ourselves, but answer me this Loke. How do you know that man, and do you trust him?" said Erza.

"Huh," I scoffed at her question.

Did I trust Alastair? Hell no. I didn't even feel comfortable leaving Lucy alone with him, but for some weird reason Lucy trusted him, and since he was the only one who seemed to know anything about this damn situation he would have to accept him. Would he complain a lot about it to Lucy? Hell yes. Would he voice his concerns to the guild? That would be a no. A moment pasted while Loke contemplated all this before answering Erza,

"How did I meet him? Well he got us out of the dessert when were about to die from dehydration, and brought us to some cabin in a forest. As for the question on whether or not I trust him; he hasn't done anything for me to do otherwise, so until then he has my trust, and Lucy's as well."

The red head sighed in relief perhaps her earlier assumptions regarding the mage were incorrect.

"That's good. I'm glad Lucy is in good hands."

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but for now I'd say he has a hell of a lot more to gain by remaining on her good side."

Before Erza could proceed any further with her interrogation Master interrupted her.

"Whether we trust him now or not is irrelevant. For now our primary focus is retrieving the objects requested and completing the job given to us. We will worry about the rest of the details later. Erza, Grey, and Gajeel; you will accompany Loke in his search. Now that that's settled, how can we help?" asked Master.

"Well anyone got any ideas where we might find these things?"

"Leave it me!" yelled Levy.

She got up from her bar stool and began making her way toward the guild archives to commence her research; members of the guild began flocking after her desperate to help in anyway they could.

The tiny blue haired bookworm began searching through the shelves seeking out a particular book she believed to hold the information she desired. Hours went by, and still the mages had nothing to show for their efforts. They could not find a single mention of the objects and their whereabouts anywhere with in the archives. They had all but given up hope and excepted that their efforts would be in vain when, Levy finally found a page discussing the items they sought.

"Levy what does it say? Does it tell us where to find them?" asked Grey. He was relieved that someone had finally found something that they could go on.

"No it doesn't say anything like that…here let me read it to you."

* * *

_**History Of the Cursed Objects**_

_**The Cursed Objects, or Death Objects were created during the time of the one true magic, or the lost magic. There are two types of lost magic: Death Magic and Life Magic. The two exist to balance each other, for just as there is life, there must also be death. You are probably thinking that there is no such thing as Life magic, for there is no magic in this world that can create life, and you would be partially right to assume this. Life magic does not create new life; it restores or transfers life. **_

_**Only a select few individuals have ever been born with these two types of magic. It is magic that cannot be taught. The last individuals to posses this type of magic (Life magic) was said to have lived over 50, 000 years ago. Recently about 400 years ago the Black Wizard Zeref who posses Death Magic came into existence. He was not born, or taught the lost magic instead, he gained this magic when mages preformed experiments on him as a child insuring his creation as the ultimate weapon against man kind.**_

_**There are always consequences for individuals who chose to meddle with the one true magic. Only a select few are born with the capabilities to control it, and those who chose to use their power as a means to an end bring death to all they come in contact with. There is no better example then the creator of these cursed items.**_

_**A man by the name Aikro Hideki was their creator and he was recorded in history as the last man to have possessed Life Magic. Before this individual perished he created three objects using the last remnants of his magic, but something went terribly wrong. He initially intended the objects to be used as healing amulets, but he did not account for their unstable nature. Life and Death magic are not easily bound to other vessels then the one they reside in (the human body), it is nearly impossible to bind them to an inanimate objects. When Aikro Hideki did so the objects began reacting violently, absorbing any and all magic with in their vicinity, and injuring those who dared to venture to closely.**_

_**Desperate to keep anyone from befalling harm due to his creations he attempted to destroy them using the very magic he used to create them, but they merely absorbed the magic aimed at them making them even more volatile. In order to balance the magic with in the amulets he had his son who possessed the other form of lost magic (Death Magic) infuse his magic with in them. They stood by with bated breath hoping that their actions would remedy the situation. **_

_**So it was that the magic that gave life, would be balanced with the magic that brought death. The old mage went towards the amulets that now sat in a seemingly harmless heap, and took one in his hands only to have a dark aura surround him. He watched in horror as streams of energy were taken from him and transferred into the objects. He was dead with in seconds. For a mage magic is his life force, and the objects stole even that. His son horrified at what he and his father had created made an effort to hide the objects, careful never to allow the objects to come into contact with his skin. He attempted to erase the knowledge of their very creation from exstistence, but word of their existence traveled quickly and his attempts proved useless.**_

_** People were massacred one after the other as individuals attempted to claim these powerful objects for themselves. They had heard the rumors that the object stole magic from those who touched them, and many were eager to prove there magic was strong enough for them to wield them. There was also the added bonus of gaining all the stolen magic captured with in the objects to use at there disposal spurring on those who craved power to covet the objects. The objects nature earned them their names of the Cursed Objects because they bought death to all those who wore them. **_

_**Only one type of individual was ever successful in wielding these objects, although not for long, and these were the Dragon Masters; though they to seemed to have become an extinct breed, and were rare when they were in existence since only one dragon master is ever born per generation. Dragon Masters possess excess magical energy along with the ability to utilize the 4 elements. Their magic proved to be most compatible with the objects, and the objects were said to help against magical attacks that they succumbed to as they aged. The last dragon master to posses them lived in what is now the port city of Hargeon. The location of the objects has since been lost to us all.**_

* * *

Everyone stood in silence as they absorbed the new knowledge that had just been divulged. The objects seemed to dangerous to be helpful to anyone, and for a moment they hesitated thinking it would be best if the objects never resurfaced.

"Are you sure that we should find these things? I mean I don't see how they could help Lucy. Not to mention no one really even knows where these things are. What are the chances that we will really find them?" said Grey.

"I'm starting to think these objects were never for Lucy, but for her daughter." said Master.

"That does make more sense." said Loke.

"What ever the reason, we were given a job and we are going to complete it. We start at the port city of Hargeon." stated Erza.

"Funny. Isn't that where Lucy and Natsu met?" said Mirajaine.

"Yeah it was." said Levy.

The guild stood there a minute thinking about how much had changed for the two in such a short time.

"Pack your bags Grey, Gajeel. We leave tonight." said Erza.

With that the red head exited the guild. She couldn't shake this foreboding feeling that plagued her. Something bad was around the corner she could feel it in her gut, but she would put that aside for now. She had a mission to complete, and she would be damned if she let anyone get in her way when it came to helping her nakama. She stared off into the night sky and whispered,

"Lucy, Natsu where ever you are, I hope your safe. We're coming..."

* * *

An hour later the mages met at the train station. The trip there was uneventful, and a somber cloud of silence hung over the three mages. Gajeel finally broke it when he stated,

"They are going to be okay where ever they are. Flame brain would never let anything happen to bunny girl, not when he just got her back. I'm still surprised he had it in him. Can't believe that punks gonna be a dad."

"I know right? He's got the maturity of a seven year old, and to think he will be responsible for a child. I pity the poor girl, with a father like that who knows what kind of trouble she will get into. Let's just hope she takes more after Lucy then him." said Grey with a soft chuckle.

They all sat there a moment thinking about the possibility of a mini Natsu running around the guild, and shivered at the thought. One destructive flame brain was enough for all of them.

When they arrived at the town the wind had picked up bringing the temperature down causing everyone, but Grey to shiver.

"Should we rest for the night, and pick this up tomorrow?" asked Grey.

"No." said Erza.

"We will at least begin the search tonight. Time is of the essence."

The mages began walking through the town knocking on door after door, and came up with nothing. Finally exhausted after a long day they decided they would check into a hotel. As they entered the lobby Gajeel quickly pulled them behind a wall hiding them in the shadows, and signaling them to be quiet.

"What's going on Gajeel?" asked Erza.

"There are some men asking questions about us, now stop your yapping so I can listen." he growled out.

"Have you seen three mages? They've been asking questions about three particular objects. Objects that they have no business wanting."

"N-No, I haven't seen anyone like that. Why does it matter? What objects do they w-want?" the desk clerk asked.

"Objects they would have no use for, no use for unless they had a particularly strong slayer type mage." said the taller of the two men.

"Shit!" grumbled Gajeel.

"What type of mage would that be?" asked the desk clerk who shaking from fright from the imposing mages.

"A dragon master, and since you live in this town I'm sure you know what that title entails." said the taller of the two.

"D-Dragon M-M-Master." he said with wide eyes.

"Based on your reaction it seems you know what that means. We want those objects first. Who ever has them holds the fate of that little dragon master in their hands, so we intend to get to them first. Words spreading among the dark guilds. It's only a matter of time before more come crawling here searching for those same items, and the power they will inadvertently have over that dragon master if they posses them. All of that unharvested magic! The things we could do!" he yelled excited.

At this point Gajeel and the others had heard enough. Their search had put Natsu and Lucy's child in danger. How could they be so careless! No matter...they would not let this threat get to the objects before them. No. If it was a race to the objects, then it was a race they would surely win.

"Three mages looking for the objects huh? You looking for us ugly?" said Gajeel grabbing the attention of the two dark guild members.

Beside him stool Grey, and Erza giving the two mages seething looks.

"What business would mages of Fairy Tail have with the cursed objects?" asked the short fat one.

Before any of the others could answer Loke appeared in a flash of golden light,

"We were hired to do a job. We don't ask questions. We just get things done."

He really hoped that these idiots would be dense enough to buy his lie, and not put the pieces together. Apparently they weren't that lucky.

"Hah! Do you take us for fools?"

"I take you for idiots." said Grey with out a moments hesitation.

"Do you? You know what I think? I think that this dragon master is connected to you and your guild, and not just by some job offer. No, if I had to bet it has something to do with a member. Nothing else would entice such a reaction from Fairy Tail. I can't wait to have my way with them." he ended his statement with a cackle that left a bad taste in the mages mouthes.

"You would dare to even think about laying a hand on or harming one of our nakama? You've messed with the wrong guild!" yelled Erza.

"W-What?!" The two mages were shaking in their boots. Erza could be scary, but they quickly gained their composure, and began launching their attacks at the mages throwing daggers, and shooting arrows by the dozen in their direction. The tall one used a blast of fire magic. Grey blocked, "Ice make Shield!" The attacks bounced off the shield leaving the three mages unscathed.

"Hah! You call that fire magic? Your flames are nothing compared to flame brains and I've been fighting him my whole life!" stated Grey.

Erza who was in her Flame empress armor to ward off the fire attack began to change her armor yet again.

"Requip: Heavenly Wheel Armor!" said Erza. She launched her blades at the mages pinning them to the wall. She and the others walked up to the now incapacitated mages, and Erza began talking.

"Tell me what you know!" she yelled giving her best death glare while holding a sharp blade to both mages carotid arteries and jugulars.

"You already heard everything we know! Please don't hurt us." begged the short fat one.

"Shut up!" said the tall one.

"I'll tell you nothing." he sneered.

"Wrong choice." said Erza in a low deadly tone. She commenced beating the living day lights out of him until finally he yelled,

"Alright! Alright, I'll tell you what I know. Just stop, please stop!"

"I'll stop once I deem the information you've given me to be useful. So make it good." she bit back.

Gajeel, Loke, and Grey watched Erza while shaking in fear their selves. Perhaps Erza was taking this a little overboard. God she was scary...

"What do you want to know." the mage let out in a low voice sounding defeated.

"How did the dark guilds find out about our search for the cursed objects? How do they know about the Dragon Master?"

"Zeref." he states simply as if that one name was all the explanation one could ever need in the world. But that was the last thing the four mages were prepared to hear.

"Zeref?" asked Erza

"Yes, Zeref." he stated again in a monotone as if the whole situation was particularly boring to him.

"I'm afraid that's not good enough you must give me a good enough reason to let you live because as it stands, you are more of a nuisance alive then dead. How did Zeref find out about the existence of the child?" Erza was getting angry now the feeling of dread now back full force.

The man began laughing hard.

"Care to enlighten me what about this situation is so amusing to you?" said Gajeel.

"You Fairies are all idiots. You want to know how Zeref found out about the existence of the child? It was one of your own that told him." he said in an arrogant tone.

"I don't believe you!" yelled Grey.

"Believe what you wish, it's the truth." he laid his head back against the wall a satisfied smirk crossing his features.

All the while the three mages stood there their thoughts mirroring one another. 'Who betrayed them? Who would have willingly brought harm against their nakama?'

* * *

_**Alastairs POV(after he leaves Natsu and Lucy)**_

I left the room quickly, my emotions in a frenzy. I was finding it harder, and harder to keep myself unattached to the blonde celestial mage. I had a mission though, and the future, everyone's future rested in my hands. The child was the only one that mattered, the only one that I had to concern myself with. I couldn't afford to let my emotions cloud that. There was a storm brewing on the horizon, and it suited the emotions warring for dominance with in me perfectly.

I made my way out of the house and into the unforgiving forest cloaking myself to escape detection from the creatures that lurked around me. From beneath my cloak I pulled out a communication lacrima and contacted my employer. It took a moment for the magic to connect us, but it wasn't long before I was face to face with a mage with jet black hair, black eyes that I knew turned red when he was angry, a round pendant necklace, and black attire with a white wrap.

"Zeref…"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY PLEASE!(thats right i'm giving you the puppy dog eyes please review my story I really need some feed back!)**

**Normal POV(Team Natsu)**

As the 4 mages stood there contemplating where the leak of information could have possibly come from an elderly man approached them. He had been following them for sometime now curious of their purpose in regards to the items his family had guarded for generations. When he realized that another dragon master was to be born to one of their guild members, he knew the time had finally come for him to divulge his family secret.

"So it is the cursed objects you seek?" he asked.

Erza and the other pivoted toward the sound seeing the source was a small and seemingly harmless man, "Yes, we need them so we can save a friends life." said Erza blatantly.

"Then I will tell you where they are for I can sense your intentions are pure."

They were suspicious of the man, at this point they didn't know who to trust.

"What is your name?" asked Erza.

"My name in Genji and by the looks of it I'd say your that famous group of mages from Fairy Tail. You with the red hair, I assume you are the infamous Titania or Erza Scarlet. You the boy with the black hair, ice magic, and the apparent stripping habit must be Grey Fullbuster. You with all the face piercings must be none other then the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel, and finally you with the shades and the lion's mane must be the celestial spirit Leo the Lion, leader of the 12 zodiac."

"How do you even know their location; it has been lost for thousands of years." said Grey.

"I know their location because I am a decedent of the last Dragon Master, and their location has been kept in the family for generations awaiting the day a new dragon master would be born into the world. I like many in my family had long since lost hope another would be born, but it seems fate has different ideas. They made sure the dragon master would be born into a time of great need, and that time will soon be upon us."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gajeel.

"It is unimportant right now. What is important is that you get to the objects before the dark guilds. Lets go back to my place. We can talk more privately there."

The mages proceeded to tie up the men they had captured, and brought them to the magical council to deal with. When they had completed that task they met the elderly man at his cottage on the edge of town. It was a quaint home and the old man gave them a place to sleep and replenish their energy. He fed them as much as they could eat, and finally when they were satisfied he proceeded in his tale.

"The young man who once possessed these objects, knew both their importance and the danger they posed to those who came into contact with them. So he hid them where no one would find them, and he put into place a series of traps to insure there safety. What I am about to tell you can never leave this room, for when the time comes and the dragon master no longer has a use for these objects you four are to return them to their resting place. Do I make myself clear?"said the old man.

"Aye" stated the four mages.

"Good, now listen carefully because I don't like to repeat myself. First you will travel to the edge of Fiore there you will come across the dessert known as the Dragon's Grave Yard. Bring plenty of water you will need it. Cross the dessert and you will come across a cluster of mountains. You will cross the northern most mount pass. The tallest mountain is the mountain you seek, known as the Stair Case to Heaven, it is a dangerous and treacherous mountain not for the creatures that reside there, but because of its terrain. You have no choice but to climb it though; it must be passed in order to get to your true destination, a forest. Now this forest is like no ordinary forest. It is filled with creatures that will attempt to kill you at ever corner you turn, and a spell is required to even get into it. The spell is quite simple though all you need is the forests true name. Many know it as the Nameless forest, but its true name is the Leviathan's Forest named for a particularly deadly creature that lies with in it. You will make your way through the forest and you will slay the creature that guard to volcanos pass. There at the base of the volcano passed the basalisk(aka leviathan) you will find the entrance to the cave where the objects reside."

"Oh? Thats all? No more scary creatures to face?" said Grey sarcastically.

"Oh? You thought that was all? No we are just getting started!" said the old man in a flurry of laughter.

"Once you enter the cave you must deal with a series of booby traps, you should have no problem with that. You will have to solve a riddle or two then you will arrive at a cross roads that branches off into 3 different directions. One path for every item. Now here is where the fun, I mean hard part comes." said the old man while nodding his head.

"Each path to an object has a guardian. The guardian of the objects are 3 dragons. I do not know the identities of the current ones, but from what I hear Fairy Tail is abundant with Dragon Slayers so you should have no problem dealing with them. Though you may have to kill the dragons because unless they know, and trust you they have orders to kill any and everyone on sight. You may need to bring the pregnant one with you since they have orders only to give the objects up to the next dragon master. That about covers everything. So past the dessert, mountains, forest, and into the volcano and there you will find the objects you seek." He ended with a smile on his face as if the huge task he had given us was not a difficult or nearly impossible feat.

"Now you youngsters get some rest tonight. You have a long trip ahead of you, and good luck. Trust me, you'll need it."

With that the exhausted mages turned in for the night, knowing they had a long journey a head of them.

* * *

(Through the Dragon's Graveyard)

The next morning as the rays of the sun began to break across the horizon the four mages boarded a train to the edges of Fiore. There they were met with the dry crisp dessert air.

"Look at this place, it's huge. Any idea how long it will take to cross it?" asked Gajeel.

"I don't know, but it's to damn hot." muttered Grey while removing more articles of clothing.

"Grey keep your clothes on!" yelled Erza.

"A-Aye." said the scared ice mage as he proceeded to pull on the pants he had just shed opting to keep his shirt off.

"Its at least a weeks journey on foot across the dessert, but we can make it there faster if we get a ride."

They found a man who rented out cars for a reasonable price and they rented a magic four wheeler and took turns operating it to conserve magical energy. As they passed through the dessert they saw how it had gotten its name. The carcasses of long dead dragons where scattered through out, bones protruding through the otherwise undisturbed surface of the sand. Though they wondered how so many dead dragons ended up in one place. What could have killed them? The skies were a clear crystalline blue; there was not a cloud in sight, which normally would have proved to be a good thing if not for the squelching heat that made Grey feel justified in going completely nude. Even Erza had long since donned a bikini instead of her usual armor to cope with the heat, and the iron dragon slayer had long since taken a stripping lesson from Grey and removed his shirt.

The scenery was gloomy. Everything there screamed of death, death, and more death. The trees where nothing, but scraggly branches with an ash like color. There was sand as far as the eye could see, and Erza swore if she ever saw another grain again it would be to soon. The only life in the dessert seemed to be the cacti. There were no signs of reptiles anywhere, which surprised the mages, until they realized there were no bodies of water anywhere in the dessert. The lack of life made sense then, and they were grateful that they had brought plenty of water and provisions on the journey, but the mages had made a wrong assumption one that could cost them dearly.

"This dessert, it's the same dessert me and Lucy crossed. It's the same dessert Alastair found us in." said Loke.

"Then perhaps bunny girl is closer then we think." said Gajeel.

"Perhaps." said Erza. "For now we focus on the task at hand."

Just then the ground beneath them began to shake and a mound of sand began to grow in the otherwise flat surface before them. A huge scorpion came burrowing out of the ground. Its exoskeleton was a mahogany color. Its claws took on a bright red tint. It tail was shiny and slick with what the mages assumed to be poison. The beast let out a guttural screech aiming it tail for the unprepared mages, who quickly jumped out of the car. Erza requiped in the air now brandishing her heavenly wheel armor and sword. Gajeel had transformed his arm into his iron sword, and Grey had made his own sword with his magic. Loke took a fighting stance and prepared to take out what ever threat came his way. The ground began to shake again as more and more holes began to appear. The tables had turned. Where they were once facing one opponent now there stood mages were dodging attacks left and right.

"Iron Dragon's Breath!" yelled Gajeel

"Ice make Lance!" yelled Grey.

"Regalus Impact." yelled Loke.

"Bluemenblatt!" yelled Erza launching dozens of swords at the surrounding scorpions.

When the dust from battle cleared they thought they had made some progress, but for every dead scorpion they had killed two seemed to have appeared in there place. There numbers were growing faster then they could kill them, and the more they destroyed them the more showed up to take there fallen comrades places. An army of them was quickly amassing.

"Stop killing the spawns!" yelled Erza "Aim for the queen!"

Gajeel and Grey, accompanied by Erza launched attack after attack taking out the queens claws in one blow and her tail in another. In one clean slice Erza beheaded the queen and the army she amassed fell with her.

"Now we know what killed those dragons..." said Gajeel.

"Lets get the hell out of here before something else in this godforsaken dessert decides to attack us." said Erza.

"Aye." they all complied.

The trip all in all took about 3 days to complete. It took them days to cross the relentless dessert, days where they suffered from the excessive heat, days where they wondered if they would ever get out of there alive, but the first leg of the journey had been completed, and the mountain range they sought was finally in sight.

* * *

(Up the Mountain Pass to Heaven)

"Which path do we take?" asked Grey.

"The old man said the one towards the North." said Gajeel.

"And which way would North be?"asked Grey.

Loke pointed to the left most path. "That way is north."

"How do you know that? Are you a walking compass or something?"

"No not exactly, but the man also said we were seeking the tallest mountain and that one is clearly the tallest."

The mages stood in awe, and fear taking in the size of their next obstacle. They could not even see the whole mountain its peak buried with in the cover of clouds. One could only imagine what the view would be like up there, and the efforts the would expend to reach the top.

_Time skip (12 hours)_

The wind blew in sharp cold gusts, against the exhausted mages. Flame brain just had to get Lucy pregnant with a dragon master huh. Why couldn't they be having a normal child? Why did they have to deal with this damn journey? Hail and ice cold rain pelted them as they climbed the harsh inclines threatening to push them over the edge. The rain fell in sheets and the wind grew harsher and harsher the higher the got up the mountain. Erza, Grey, and Gajeel (Loke had long since returned to the spirit world saying he'd meet up with them on the other side of the mountain. That traitor!)were gradually making there way up the mountain pass, albeit slower than the mages would have liked.

The cart they had rented was now somewhere at the beginning of the pass lying in a useless heap, thanks to Gajeel who had the driving skills of a monkey(should have known better then to let the motion sick dragon slayer drive gehe especially on such slippery roads). They were all struggling with the cold, well everyone, but Grey who was helping to get them up the mountain by creating a stair case. They had originally attempted to climb the mountain, but the task proved nearly impossible. The edges of the mountain were slick and the terrain was sharp, steep, and unforgiving when it came to finding the proper foots holds. Grey's method proved most effective, but they needed to take periodic rest stops to allow his magic to replenish. Eventually the mages needed to rest, tired after the long hours of climbing, and they found a cave to take shelter from the raging weather on the mountain face.

"We haven't even made it half way up the mountain!" yelled Erza in frustration. She looked over the edge and immediately pulled back into the cave shaking from fright. Yes, brave Erza Scarlet was afraid, of what? Heights, and they were climbing the highest mountain in all of Earthland.

"I wish that Baka was here. At least he knew how to build a decent fire." grumbled Gajeel.

"You have a problem with my fire?" sneered Erza.

"Then you can sleep outside and build your own!" scary Erza was back.

"Erza calm down, your fire is good and all, but Natsu's are better." Grey stated in matter of fact tone.

"Shut up Grey!" yelled Gajeel "You'll only make it worst!"

The red haired she demon proceeded to beat the crap out of them, then stated,

"Grey...make yourself useful and close off the entrance of the cave; it will help keep the cold out."

"Aye, sir!" (Grey is channeling his inner Happy)

The mages settled down for the night. Erza felt a stream of hot air being blown onto her face and could hear deep breathing. Her eyes shot open when she saw what it was that was breathing on her. It was a mountain Vulcan. It had a dirty leer on it face.

"Pretty woman" it said.

He picked the wrong pretty woman. Erza punched the vulcan so hard he crashed through the ice wall that Grey had created to keep the cold out and began cascading down the mountain to his probable death. The shattering of the ice revealed the weather had cleared and the sun was up.

"Wake up you Bakas! We have a mountain to climb." yelled Erza at the still dozing mages.

The air was getting thinner as they traveled up the mountain, and breathing was becoming more difficult. The mages breathing had become ragged as the struggled to pull in enough air to satisfy their aching lungs.

"Hang in there, we're almost there, just a little further." croaked Erza.

The mages ascent from then on was painfully slow until Erza remembered something she had packed. She had a special herb she had gotten on a mission once. The women had said that if she ever found herself in a situation where she was lacking oxygen that she should simply brew a tea with the herb and drink it. The herb allowed her body to utilize whatever oxygen that was present more efficiently. She quickly made enough tea for all of them. After a few moments there lungs relaxed their pained efforts, and their bodies internal struggle ceased. They quickly became accustomed to the altitude. Before long they had reached the top of the mountain and the sight they met there was nothing short of breath taking.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon painting the sky a multitude of colors ranging from pink, yellow, orange to a light purple that faded into a dark star filled sky. The clouds below them had taken on the colors of the sunset reflecting them through out their white fluffy surface. Beneath them were the mountains they had crossed covered in snow that seemed to glitter and shine in the sunlight. They had never seen anything so beautiful in there lives. They turned full circle attempting to absorb the full impact of what they were stars seemed so achingly close that they could touch them, yet still so far and out of reach.

Out in the distance the moon began illuminating its silver light against a far away forest.

"Guys look." said Gajeel.

They all turned in the distance they saw the red and orangey glow of lava erupting from a volcano.

"We're close." said Erza "Lucy hang in there, we're almost there."

* * *

(Through the forest of the Leviathan)

They had made it past the mountains and now found themselves at the entrance of the forest they had traveled so long to reach. They ran towards it unable to contain their excitement only to be met by a barrier.

"What the-"said Grey

"What did that old man say again? How do we get in?" said Gajeel.

Loke appeared in a flash of gold and said, "Forest which others called nameless, I entrance thee to grant me and my companions passage way, for we know the truth. Your name long since given to you is the Leviathan's Forest."

The shield began to fade out and the vines obstructing their path parted ways granting the entrance they had asked for.

Just then they heard a deafening scream, one they all knew so well,

"Lucy!"

**A/N- I hope you guys liked the chapter I'm going to bring Lucy and Natsu back into the picture now, it is after all there story the next chapter will be up soon, I'm writing it now. PLease let me know what you think review, follow, fav!**

**Also be prepared the next chapter will have lots of fluff =)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- So I worked really hard on this chapter and I'd love some feedback I didn't get any new reviews for my past chapters so please,please let me know what you think. I currently have a total of 18 reviews if you guys want me to post the next chapter then I want my total reviews to read at least 25 so thats seven new reviews. I don't care which chapter, id prefer your opinion on the whole story. SO please pretty please with whip cream, and a cherry on top, with chocolate fudge, and rainbow sprinkles review! **_

* * *

_**Natsu's POV **_

TIC TOC, TIC TOC, TIC TOC

THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP

TIC TOC, TIC TOC,TIC TOC

THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP

Sleep continued to evade me as the ticking of the clock became exceedingly louder by the minute as if mocking me.I could almost picture it, the sands of the hour glass falling ever slowly, day by day, until all the sand pooled at the bottom of the glass, until all her time ran out, until his Lucy left him. Again. Her cool skin was resting against mine, and again he couldn't stop himself from picturing her dead and cold body lying lifeless in his arms. The images of her dead were swarming his mind, making sleep an unbearable feat he dared not attempt. He couldn't take the images his mind conjured to remind him just how fragile his Lucy had become. He couldn't stand that damn clock, each tick, each stroke, emphasizing the passing minutes where Lucy moved closer and closer to that inevitable future. The only comforting sound was her steady heartbeat pounding away into the night.

Her heartbeat. The day it stopped would be the day I ceased to exist, because I could admit that to myself now. She was my world, the very air I breathed, and I knew what living with out her was like. Over and over again the same thoughts flowed through my mind, and the pain I thought I had long buried when I had scene Lucy alive and well again began to resurface. I didn't think I could live through that again. Losing her once was bad enough, the first time I thought I lost her nearly threatened to destroy me, and if I lost them both...what more would I have to live for?

I watched as the blonde girl I loved so much slept peacefully in my arms exhausted after a long day. I tried my best to block out the events of that day, but to no avail. Alastair's harsh words kept echoing through my head.

'You have given him hope, a false hope. He may have you now, but how long until he loses you again?'

Was it wrong to hope? Was it wrong to think that after months of misery he was entitled some happiness?

'How long until he loses you again?' that particular question plagued me the most. July 7th, the day his father disappeared, the day his daughter would be born, and the day that his mate was destined to die.

No, I wouldn't have it. There had to be a way to save them both. I looked down at my beautiful mate her belly swollen with my growing child. Everything I cared about was right here in my arms in that moment. He wondered how much she had suffered with out him these past months. Did she suffer the same pain as me? Did she suffer worst?

He did not want her entire pregnancy to be clouded by such negativity. He didn't want to spend the next two months, possibly the last two months of Lucy's life dreading what could be inevitable. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to make the next two months the best two months of their lives. He didn't want to leave anything to chance, he didn't want to have any regrets when all was said and done; so with that his mind was made up, and he finally fell into dreamless sleep anxious for morning to come so he could surprise his blonde soon to be wife.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

The next morning I woke with the sun streaming through the window illuminating the gloomy room and bringing some life back into it. She watched as her fiancé (it felt so weird to call Natsu that, but then again it felt so right) snore with a small smile gracing his face. He was always so cute when he slept. She could stare at him for hours.

"Lucy your staring again, it's becoming a habit."

Damn it he was right this seemed to be becoming an everyday occurrence.

"Haha, you caught me red handed." I said with a slight blush coating my cheeks

"Like what you see that much huh? I can't blame you I am undeniably attractive." said Natsu.

"Huh in your dreams!" bit back Lucy.

"Naw, its my reality, the bun you have in the oven is enough proof if I do say so myself." he said with a sexy smirk on his face.

I was going to wipe that smirk right off.

"Oh is that so?" I said shooting him my best death glare, curtesy of Erza's very detailed teachings. Then I proceeded to kick him off the bed into the nearest wall.

"Hmmfph, that wasn't very nice Lucy."

"Im pregnant."

"What? What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"It means I'm entitled to my mood swings. Got a problem with that?"

* * *

_**Natsu POV**_

God Lucy could be so scary sometimes. Was it weird that it turned him on? He shook his head clearing such thoughts out of his head, he couldn't afford to let her distract him.

"Lucy..."

"Aye? What do you want Natsu?"

"I-I...I w-would l-like..."

"Natsu use your words!Spit it out already. Pregnant women aren't known for their patience! Tick, tock, tick, tock."

That damn clock...

"Are you going to use that as an excuse for everything?"

"Got to milk it while I can" she said with an angelic smile on her face. God he was having trouble keeping up with her jumping moods. She was bad enough when she wasn't pregnant, now she was just down right terrible.

"Lucy marry me."

"Huh?" she said with a confused look on her face.

"Natsu didn't we already have this conversation. I already agreed to marry you. See this ring proves it." she replied while holding her hand up so he could see the ring.

I felt a flash of happiness and pride at seeing my ring nestled there on her finger.

"Luce your not getting what I'm trying to say. After yesterday, after hearing what Alastair said... I don't know how much time we have. I dont want to have any regrets Lucy. I want to make you mine while I still can."

Tears began to fall from her beautiful brown eyes. Damn it! I hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Luce don't cry, I'm sorry, if you want to wait that's fine."I said while taking her into my arms holding her tight providing what ever comfort she could possibly need.

"Natsu you baka! I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy." Lucy said with a watery smile on her face.

"My mate is such a weirdo. Who cries when they're happy?" I asked her feigning exasperation, but secretly pleased that she was happy with the situation at hand, and that she didn't put up a fight. (Thank Mavis now I won't have to resort to plan T)

"Baka!" she yells before bashing me on the head.

I couldn't contain the yelp that escaped me and the toothy grin that spread across my face, that's the mate I know and love! Damn she was cute when she was being feisty. It was one of the things he loved most about her.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

I couldn't contain the happiness I felt in that moment. Sometimes it surprised me that the dense idiot could be so sensitive and caring. She too was worried and scared about the news that Alastair had delivered the other day, she had made a promise to make all the sadness in Natsu's eyes disappear, and to never be the one to put it there again, but yet again she had managed to hurt the man she loved. It bothered her that even today during their playful banter she could see the underlying hurt and worry in his gaze. She didnt want to leave him, not when she just got him back, she didn't want to be the cause of pain in his life, she wanted to be the one to bring happiness back into it.

Just then searing pain shot through my abdomen. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life, it felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. I did my best to keep silent, but it was no use a shrill cry erupted from my lips. I was vaguely aware of Natsu crouched over me frantically yelling me name.

"Lucy! Lucy what's wrong? Wendy, Porlyusica, somebody anybody help! Lucy!" he yelled obvious distress and worry coloring his voice, but I was lost in my own world.

Everything hurt. My body began to glow and the magic surrounding me began physically attacking me. Cuts and bruises began to appear on every inch of my skin. I was losing a lot of blood. I didn't know what was happening to me. My baby...what was happening to me and my baby?

Just then Alastair came crashing into the room with Wendy and Porlyusica by his side.

"Give us space, we need room to work." growled out the old pink haired mage.

The next thing I knew darkness took me, and I gladly welcomed it anything was better then the pain.

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

'NO, no this couldn't be happening.' I fell to my knees tears streaming down my face. I wasn't ready to lose her, I wasn't ready to lose either of them. The fear that was present in Lucy's eyes the moment before she blacked out plagued him, and a dull ache was building in his chest. There on the ground surrounded by healers, was his Lucy. Her screams had cut through him like a hot knife, piercing all the way down to his soul. He had never felt so helpless. His Lucy was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, the smell turning his stomach making him want to vomit. He couldn't stand to see the bruises and cuts covering her skin, but what could he have done to protect her from them? It wasn't as if this was an enemy he could fight.

"The wounds won't close and what ever this aura is, it's causing the damage and I have no idea how to stop it." said Porlyusica.

"Aye, my magic isn't making a dent. All we could do now is wait for the aura to disperse then we can begin treatment. I can barely get close enough to her to touch her let alone heal her. This thing is preventing me from doing anything."said Wendy sounding dejected that she couldn't so anything to help her friend.

"So it has begun." said Alastair a solemn look on his face.

"What the hell does that mean? Do you know what's happening to Lucy? Do you know how to stop it? Answer me!" yelled Natsu.

I couldn't stand to see her so broken, I couldn't stand the idea of being helpless.

"The attacks. I recall mentioning them to you yesterday. They have begun, though I admit a lot earlier then I expected. This is the first of many attacks, and this attack is nothing compared to the rest. Your daughters magic is beginning to unlock itself and your mates body is not strong enough to withstand the onslaught of such magical power. That aura is the excess magic seeping out of your mate. There is nothing that can be done, except to terminate the pregnancy or wait for it to cease on its own. The first choice is obviously not an option." he responded coldly.

"How long do I have to watch as my Lucy is repeatedly battered by my daughters magic?!" yelled Natsu frustrated beyond belief.

For a moment he couldn't help but resent his daughter. She was the one doing this to Lucy. Yes logically he knew it wasn't her fault she was born with this magical power, and she obviously couldn't control it and wasn't doing it on purpose, but for a moment it helped him feel better to place the blame on someone else, someone other then himself. That feeling of relief quickly turned to self disgust as guilt for placing blame on his daughter was overwhelming him.

"Get that look of your face!" yelled Alastair.

"What?" I asked confused as to what he was referring to.

"You think I don't know? You blame your daughter for what is happening to the blonde, but know this the pain she experiences is only a fraction of the pain your daughter is going through."

"Your saying that this is happening to her too?"

He responded with a simple nod of his head.

Guilt and worry warred in my head and heart for dominance. Both of them...the two most important people in my life were going through hell and all he could do was stand by and watch.

Just then his ears began perking up, listening hard he heard the heavy footfalls of 4 pairs of feet running toward to house.

"Someone's coming." I said.

I stood and took a fighting position while extending my senses out further attempting to learn what threat was quickly approaching especially while Lucy laid there so vulnerable at my feet.

Four firmilar scents assaulted my nose.

"It can't be..."

"What is it? Do you know them?"

Seconds later Erza, Grey, Gajeel, and Loke burst through the door.

"We heard a scream-" said Erza.

They paused taking quick gulps of air to calm their racing hearts and slow their breathing.

"We came as fast as we could. Where's Lucy? What happened? Is she okay?" asked Grey frantically.

"Take a look for yourself" I motioned to the still blonde lying at my feet on the other side of the room.

I heard the successive intakes of breath as they absorbed the state of the blonde, who now laid there panting heavily in pain.

"Princess..."said Loke sounding heart broken for his master.

"Lucy...oh mavis what happened to her?" said Erza.

"Damn bunny girl..."said Gajeel.

"How? How did you let this happen Natsu?" said Grey.

"How did you find this place?" bit out Alastair cutting off Natsu before he could answer any questions.

"That is not important right now. What is important is that we know where the objects are, but we have to act quick the dark guilds know about the pregnancy. They know that there is going to be a new dragon master and they are after the objects as well. You should probably move her; it won't be long until more and more people from the dark guilds end up coming through this forest. She isn't safe anymore." said Gajeel.

A fire quickly engulfed my entire being. I couldnt contain the anger and worry anymore, no where was safe, my Lucy, my baby they were both in danger, and I couldn't contemplate how the news had gotten out so quickly.

"How, how the hell did the dark guilds find out?" I growled out. My instincts were taking over, my mate and child were in danger. I didnt want to stay here any longer, but I couldnt very well move my mate in her weakened state either.

"Zeref, the black wizard Zeref was informed of the child's existence, and he in turn informed the dark guilds." said Erza.

"But how did he find out?" I asked getting impatient.

"Simple, we were betrayed." said Erza.

Every mage in the room turned, their glares all fixing on the hooded figure before them. The last thing they saw before he stole away the blonde mage in a cloud of black smoke was a small evil smirk creeping onto his face.

"It took you long enough."

* * *

**A/N- And end of chapter 8 well what did you guys think? Let me know remember no next chapter until I get some feed back so review, fav, follow! I hope you guys enjoyed it =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own FAIRY TAIL the credit for that goes to Hiro Mashima_**

_**Alastair POV(cave in the stair case of heaven)**_

Damn it! Damn it all, what the hell have I done? But I had no other choice...

_**Flash Back**__ (Alastair's POV)_

_"Zeref..."_

_"Alastair is the girl still with you? Have the others discovered her location yet?"_

_What was I going to tell him that they all knew about her and the child, that her mate was sitting with her now? Of course not, so I lied, "There has been no sign of them."_

_"Good, because as of today your orders are changing." he stated simply._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Kill them, kill them both."_

_"What?! My orders were to deliver the child to you alive! Did you forget her powers could be used to meet your goals? You want to bring this era to an end, she can do that. Why? Why now? What has changed?"_

_"I have sought council."_

_"What my council wasn't good enough for you? Have I ever steered you in the wrong direction?"_

_"No, but you never lied to me before either."_

_"What are you talking about" I bit out._

_"You are right the girl can bring this era to an end, but you failed to mention to me that she is also the only thing that can stand in my way."_

_"Master..."_

_"I've placed a bounty on both their heads; all the dark guilds have been informed of the child's existence. I can't allow the existence of one child to get in the way of the plans I have been making for years. This world is rotten...it must be destroyed. It is full of sinners, and they must repent and be judged. I will give you one chance at redemption Alastair, bring me their heads, and I will spare your life."_

_"And the mother? You would have me kill her too? Why does she have to die if only the child stands in your way?" _

_"Collateral damage. Will we have a problem Alastair?"_

_"I can do it sir..."_

_"Good, and Alastair I wouldn't fail if I were you." and with that he was gone and I was alone standing in the rainforest_

_"I'm sorry Lucy..."_

* * *

_**Normal POV(team Natsu)**_

"There has to be a way to get her back!" yelled Grey

"How? He could be half way across the country by now!" yelled Loke.

"Couldn't you just flash to her Loke? Your her spirit!" yelled Natsu.

"Not while she is wearing the spirit kings amulet. So long as she wears it I can't trace her..."

"Then what good are you." said Natsu in a low menacing voice.

"Natsu...its not Loke's fault." said Erza.

"You think I don't know that Erza, but Luce...she was hurt, she was in pain. I just got them back damn it! I can't believe I lost them again!" he said while is body erupted into flame.

"Natsu you need to calm down!" yelled Erza "Your going to hurt someone!"

"If only Juvia was here..." mumbled Grey.

"Juvia is here Grey-sama! Juvia is so glad Grey-sama missed Juvia. Juvia is so glad she could help Grey-sama!"

"J-Juvia? What the hell are you doing here?" asked the surprised Grey.

"Juvia wanted to come with Grey-sama. Juvia loves Grey-sama." she mumbled the last part.

"Juvia will put out the fire now. Water Nebula!" she yells as she shoots water at the flaming pink haired mage.

His flames extinguished and he fell to his knees, "Lucy, I'm sorry, so sorry. I failed you again. I promised you I would protect you both, and I failed."

"There is a way to get her back. We will see Alastair again." stated Gajeel.

"What are you talking about?" asked Grey.

"Simple, Alastair has sent us on a wild goose chase for these objects, which tells me he needs them. So if we can get the objects first then we have something to bargain with."

"But will it be enough?"asked Loke.

"I don't see you offering any better ideas."said Gajeel.

"It will be enough." said Natsu.

"It has to be..."

* * *

The sun has set, and the darkness quickly descended as night came. The moon cast a silver light on the forest. The leaves of the trees glowed in the canopies, flowers bloomed and released golden particles into the air giving the appearance of lightning bugs. The air was thick with fog, the cicadas and crickets began their nightly song. From the ground up the forest had taken on an almost purple hue, a contrast to its once green appearances. The trees trunks were thin, and their branches were stretched and long reaching up into the sky. Vines hung in cascading patterns. The ground was moist and soft. The place had an earthy smell to it, like upturned soil with a hint of a soft floral smell to accompany it.

The forest was abuzz with sound as the creatures awoke from their slumber preparing for the hunt. Smaller creatures with tentacles began to float up from the ground. They lit up the night with their glow, each of them taking on all the colors of the rainbow, ranging from the deepest scarlet red to the brightest purple and indigo. Flowers along the ground shone like beacons guiding the mages in the night on their journey forward. Glow worms took on an iridescent green, and against the dark bark of trees they looked like glow in the dark stars. The wind blew rustling the leaves creating a symphony of sounds. The sounds were especially acute to the dragon slayers who listened intently as the forest awoke and came to life.

At the entrance of the Leviathan rainforest the forces of the dark guilds gathered by the dozens. The sheer number of them prepared to do battle, and follow Zeref's orders through. The reward of 40 million jewels for the death of the two mages spurred them on. They weren't frightened at all at facing Alastair for a chance at the girl, no they had confidence they could beat him with ease, and so they entered the rainforest where they would soon meet the team of unsuspecting mages who would wage war to keep what was theirs safe.

_**In the forest with team Natsu**_

The terrain had thickened and vines, and roots began to upstruct their trail making traversing the forest exceedingly difficult for the mages. Hours went by and it was taking far longer then the mages would have liked to cut through the outgrowth. Erza was slashing away at the opposing forest with her blades. Gajeel used is steel swords to saw through the thicket, but Natsu who soon grew impatient with the pace they were going at opted to burn the forest down, despite his friends protests.

"Natsu! You idiot thats too dangerous!" yelled Erza.

"Just be ready if the fire gets out of hand; I'll handle it." said Natsu.

"Why don't you just announce to the creatures in the forest that we are here!" yelled Grey

"What scared of a few insects ice princess? Dont think you can handle it?"

"What did you call me you hot headed dumbass?"

"You heard me stripper!"

"Oh its on ash for brains, bring it!"

"Natsu, Grey are you two fighting?" asked Erza sending them a death glare.

"What!? Why would we do that we are best friends!" said Grey.

"Aye sir!" said Natsu(channeling is inner happy again)

"Good, now Natsu I know you want to burn down the rainforest, and honestly at this point I don't see any better ideas. It will take to long to get the objects if we keep going like this, and we need to get Lucy back as fast as possible. So by all means have at it."said Erza

"Yes!" yelled the now exuberant fire mage(leave it to Natsu to be happy about causing destruction and burning stuff down)

"Fire Dragons Roar!"

The flames ripped through the surrounding rain forest causing smoke to mix with the already present fog, and debris to rise and fall all around them. The fire quickly became impossible to contain and grew larger in size by the minute. Swirls of red and golden light spread destroying everything in their path. The temperature of the forest swiftly rose to a sweltering degree. Creatures began to panic and to stampede through the forest desperate to get away from the hot flames. Like a spark to gasoline the dry timbers of the forest ignited like the fourth of july.

"Take cover!"yelled Erza.

"Where? There isn't anywhere to run!" said Grey

"This all your fault!Natsu you idiot!" yelled Gajeel

"Aye sir!"said Happy.

"What the hell Happy!" yelled back a frustrated Natsu who had to admit that perhaps he did get a little carried away.

"He's right though Natsu this wasn't your best idea."said Loke

"Natsu do something!" yelled Grey.

"I'm eating them as fast as I can!"

"There to much!" yelled Juvia

"Water Slicer! Water Nebula!"stated Juvia as she drenched water on any flame with in reach.

The mages struggled to extinguish the now burning rainforest, but their focus was quickly draw to the right as they heard the sound of approaching foot steps.

"Is it another stampede?"asked Loke.

"No, those are human footsteps." growled out Gajeel "And they are coming this way."

"Prepare yourselves." said Natsu.

As the smoke parted away dozens of mages were exposed, and the group found themselves surrounded.

"Well what do we have here?" said one of the members of the dark guild.

"Looks like some other guild beat us to the punch. You thought you could kill the girl and kid first and get the bounty huh? Well thats not gonna happen! That moneys mine! Right boys?" he stated to his lackeys.

"You know it boss."

"What did you say?" asked Natsu in a low deadly voice.

"Oi! You heard me I'm not gonna let you kill that blonde first and take the reward money. I got plans for it."

"You want to kill Lucy..."he said his barely controlled anger beginning to ebb.

"Huh, so thats what her name was. Yeah hear she's pregnant, got to take care of her cause Zeref says the kid is bad news."

"Your dead..." a low deadly whisper escaped from Natsu's mouth some how more menacing then if he had yelled.

"Do you hear me?! Your not leaving this place alive! You would dare threaten the life of whats mine? That's my wife! My child your talking about, I'm going to burn you to a crisp."

Dragon force erupted around Natsu drawing the surrounding flames engulfing the forest to him. Scales appeared on his skin, his olive green eyes narrowed to slits. The flames around him took the form of a dragon and he let out a deafening Roar.

_Deep with in the confines of the volcano a red dragon is awakened by the roar_

_"Natsu..."_

_"_You will pay for threatening Fairy Tail." yelled Erza. The others prepared for battle around them.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"That's my team mate you threatened. Ice make Lance!"

"Juvia must protect love rival! Water Slicer!"

"No way I'm gonna let you hurt bunny girl. Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Lucy is my friend! Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"I will protect my master. Regalus Impact!"

"I will protect my team mate and friend. Heavenly Wheel!"

"And I will protect my family at all costs. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Fire Dragon's Wing Slash Attack!"

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

Attack after attack was launched by the mages. The heat of the forest rising further until the air became thick and suffocating. Smoke once again created a screen between the mages, obscuring some from view, but for the dragon slayers finding their prey was not difficult at all there heightened senses allowing them to find their marks. One by one each of the mages was picked off. Their screams filling the air accompanied by the crackle of the still raging fire, Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew in, clearing the smoke and fog. The mages looked up toward the source all but one, frozen in fear and shock as a large red dragon landed beside them in the burning clearing.

"Igneel..." said the shocked boy.

Igneel let out an outraged roar as he saw that the men had attempted to hurt his son and his friends.

"Awh hell no. I didn't sign up for this! No one told me we would be fighting dragons for christ sake! Peace out, see you guys in hell, I am gettting the hell out of here while I still can!"

"Oh? Human you wish to run now? Well you should have thought about that before you threatened my son. Let me show you why you never anger a dragon."

With one tremendous fire dragon's roar from Igneel the mages from the dark guild were oblitereated.

"Now that's how you do it son."

"Igneel..." Natsu again said, to shocked to form and coherent thoughts. He had accepted long ago that Igneel was forever lost to him. He had accepted that the dragon was out of his reach and that he would never be found, and yet here he was in the most unlikely of places. Here was his father that he had searched for, for 14 years.

"Igneel?" said Gajeel surprised.

"Hey flame head you know where Metallicana is?" asked Gajeel elliciting a growl out of the fire dragon.

"What did you call me metal face?"

"Metal face? I'll show you, you over grown lizard!"

"Uh, Gajeel I think you need to calm down." said Erza

"Are you really dumb enough to take on a dragon? You can't even beat Natsu!" said Grey.

"Hey!" yelled Gajeel.

"Huh, like father like son." said Igneel.

"Do you know where Grandine is?" asked Wendy is small voice not daring to hope.

"Huh, oh well aren't you a cute little thing. Yes I know where both your dragon's are, but this is neither the time nor place to discuss it."

"Dad...is that really you?"said Natsu finally recovering enough to speak to his father.

"Natsu...where do I begin? First of all I thought I taught you better. Never waste a meal when you can get it! Your letting all of these flames go to waste!"

"I-I'm sorry dad."

"Well, I'm not going to complain to much, I am hungry after all; one sec."

Igneel turns around and began to inhale the flames, and slowly but surely the once flaming forest now stood barren and charred. There was now a clear path to the volcano.

"Oi, save some for me!" but the fire mage was to late there wasn't a flame left in sight.

"Dragon's dont share their food, you should know better by now."said Igneel as he yawned his jaw stretching wide showing off his sharp teeth elliciting a shiver from the surrounding mages.

"My what nice teeth you have." said Happy chuckling slightly.

"The better to eat you with my dear." said Igneel eyeing the cat is if he was a prime cut of meat, and as if he was considering eating him.

"Aahh Natsu, Igneel is scary. He wants to eat me! I wouldn't taste good Mr Dragon, but I have fish!"

"I hate fish." said Igneel.

"Y-Y-You h-hate f-f-fish? What!"

"Natsu I think your dad is sick. How could anyone hate fish?"

"I love cats" said Igneel as he licked his lips, causing the blue exceed to faint.

"Dad..."

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't worry I'm full anyway. Ahh that hit the spot, those flames were delicious. Maybe I'll take a nap now." said the dragon as he laid his head down on his paws his wings folding over himself.

The mages sweat dropped.

"Uh Igneel, I don't think now is the best time for that."

The red dragon opened one of his green eyes and glared at his son.

"So are you going to tell me what you are doing here of all places."asked the dragon.

"I could ask you the same question." bit back Natsu.

"Answer me boy, you don't me to do that to you do you?" asked the dragon.

A shiver went up the boys spine."N-No we wouldn't want that would we."

"I'm not getting any younger here boy."

"I'm here because my mate is pregnant with the next dragon master and I need the cursed objects." all the words flowing out of me in one big rush.

Igneel stared at me for a moment not saying anything. Then suddenly he said,

"And here I thought you were gay."

"What!" yelled the pink haired boy.

"Why would you think I was gay?!" demanded the boy.

"It was the pink hair Natsu, the pink hair."

"It's salmon!"

"I really didn't think you had it in you." said Igneel ignoring him completely.

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"Of course!"

Tears formed in the red dragon's eyes.

"I'm going to be a grandfather. You think they'll look like me?"he asked as a dreamy look fell over his eyes.

"Hopefully not..."said Grey.

"What did you say stripper?" said the red dragon as he turned toward the ice mage.

"N-Nothing. I didn't say anything!"

"Grey you don't want to have to go through that..."said Natsu shivering in place.

"A-Aye." said Grey

"I'm sure that my daughter will inherit your good looks Igneel, but hopefully she takes after Lucy."

"Lucy, what does this girl look like. Does she have warts, a hunch back, is she going bald?"

"Igneel Lucy's beautiful! She has blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and don't get me started on her body. She's also smart, funny, feisty when she gets angry, and she is the kindest person I've ever met!"

"She is very blessed in the looks department, and other departments as well.." said Loke motioning to his chest.

"Aye." all the males concurred even Erza was nodding her head.

"Huh interesting, very interesting. So she smart, kind, funny, shes got spunk, and she's beautiful. How in the world did she fall for you?" asked the dragon.

"I've got game old man."

"Yeah okay" said the dragon as he rolled his eyes.

"You say she's smart huh?"

"Aye she's writing a book! She loves to read and she's good at figuring out problems." said Happy.

"I see it hasn't rubbed off on you, and here I was hopping too..."

"Hey! I'm smart."

Igneel used his tail and pointed to the blackened forest as if that scene was enough support his argument.

"I'm not convinced boy. You certainly didn't inherit that trait from me."

"Erza let me do it!" whined Natsu receiving a bash on the head from her in the process.

Igneel looked around the clearing as if just realizing something was missing(yes Igneel I think he did get his denseness from you)

"Natsu where is your mate?"

* * *

**A/N-You guys want the next chapter? PLease provide feedback then I asked for 7 new reviews last time and you guys were awesome I got fourteen so at the moment I have 32 now 36 when the count gets up to 40 then Ill post the next chapter so please let me know what you think!**

**So I'm going to end it like that for now. Don't worry I'll post again soon I promise I probably would have posted yesterday, but fanfiction crashed when I went to save it and everything got deleted so I had to rewrite it. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed especially my 25th reviewer, you made my day when you gave me those 7 additional reviews your awesome! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter let me know what you think. Don't worry to much bout Alastair and Lucy everything will work itself out sooner then u think. Please leave me some feed back and try not to be mean...anyway review, fav, follow the more you do so the quicker I'll post.**


	10. Chapter 10

Igneel's POV

"Natsu where is she?" I asked again when my first question was met by silence.

"She's gone, she was taken by a man named Alastair; that's part of the reason we are here. We hoped the cursed objects could be used as bargaining chips to draw him out."

"Alastair...why does that name sound so familiar?" and then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Advisor to Zeref, Alastair?"

"It would appear so."

"Natsu how could you be so careless and stupid! I thought I taught you better then that! I thought I taught you to protect what was yours! Do you know what happens to a dragon who has lost its mate?"

"I know all to well old man." bit back the boy, anger filling his eyes accompanied by a haunted look.

"What do you mean by that?"

He looked away unwilling to meet my eyes. I could see how much this pained him, and it pained me that I could do nothing to help. What life had my son been living since I left him that day? What pain and sorrow had he known?

For centuries I have awaited the coming of the Dragon Master. I had left my son, left everything I knew behind and volunteered to become a guardian should one ever be born into this world. All for hope, one fleeting hope at becoming human. Dragon Masters guardians had that privilege, for only a dragon master had the power to turn a dragon back into his mortal human form. I gave everything for that opportunity because the one thing I wanted most in life was to grow old and live among the humans, live with my son, watch over his family, watch over **_my_** family. And my son, my idiotic son had let his mate be taken from him, had let his child be put into danger. This whole thing was a huge mess.

"You want the objects your going to have to earn them. I will lead you to the entrance, but there are a series of spells preventing me from just handing them over to you. Get past the obstacles, and me and the other dragon will relinquish them to you with out a fight. I will see you soon my boy, take care and good luck."

* * *

Natsu POV

I watched as the father I had so desperately searched for fly out of view. For a moment a felt an old pang of hurt, and worry begin to consume me. What if I never saw him again, why did he have to leave me too? I knew these worries were childish, but that's the thing, it was that childish part of me that was clinging to Igneel, that childish part that feared he would leave again when I had just found him. Somewhere in my mind though a more serious worry took precedent. I didn't know how much time Lucy had left, what I did know was thanks to that bastard she was in more danger now than ever.

Something was bugging me though. The people from the dark guilds had obviously been after money, and yet if they had gotten there information from Zeref shouldn't they have known Lucy was no longer here?

If Alastair was in a league with Zeref, Zeref would know, and there for so would the dark guilds, and yet they didn't. Why? Was he going to kill her himself and claim the reward? If so why now? What changed? All these thoughts were plaguing my mind, and my head hurt with all the questions being posed, but one more serious then the rest.

Is Lucy still even alive?

**_Time skip(now they are at the entrance at the base of the volcano)_**

Even with my heightened senses I couldn't see in front of me. The cave was pitch black no light from the outside penetrated the darkness past the entrance.

"A little light Natsu." requested Erza.

I complied, a small flame appearing in the palm of my hand illuminating the cave around us. The cave was beautiful. The cave walls were a carbon black coal, with flecks of grey and white. The walls were uneven and all around us protruding out of the coal were diamonds of all shapes and sizes. Diamonds the size of grapefruits, diamonds the size of a grain of sand or a small marble, they were everywhere and they reflected the firelight back creating small rainbows everywhere. From floor to ceiling they coated the walls of the volcano. The floor beneath us was peculiar. I had expected a dirt floor, but instead I found the floor was paved with cobblestone. I was instantly on alert. Someone had clearly made alterations to the cave. I walked forward increasing my flames so I could see ahead of me. All of a sudden my foot shifted downward as the stone I stepped on fell through the floor.

"It's a trap!" I yelled.

The foor began to fall through, the cobble stones around them disappearing quicker then they could react. Before they knew it they were falling through a stone shaft.

"Natsu you idiot! What the hell did you do?" asked Erza.

"Why do you assume it's my fault?" even though I knew blame for this ordeal went to me I still wasn't happy about it. It was an honest mistake.

"Because it's always your fault baka!"said Grey

"Shut it ice princess!"

"We're going to die. Wahhhh" yelled Happy.

"Can't you fly?" I asked Happy. He gave me a look as if I were a genius then attempted to spread his wings, but nothing happened.

"M-My magic won't work Natsu. I'm to young to die. Charle hasn't even accepted a fish from me yet!"

"Charle, will you hold me in our final moments?" sobbed Happy a hopeful look on his face.

"Not even if you were the last male cat on Earth." said Charle as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from Happy.

"Forever alone" cried Happy.

I was so distracted by Happy that I didn't notice the opening in the passage way before the impact hit me. The others landed on top of me, and suddenly the floor began to tilt forward. I opened my eyes and looked down. The first thing that struck me was the sheer height. The next thing my mind registered was the molten lava flowing beneath me. The lava was a range of orange, red, and yellow. It was coming through cracks of sediment pooling at the top, and bubbling in a lake of fire. The smoke and heat were rising to meet us, and I was beginning to panic because we were quickly tilting toward the abyss.

"Every body move back damn it!" I yelled.

They all jumped back, but the sudden weight shift just caused us to tilt in the other direction and I lost my balance. We were all standing on a square platform, which had carvings that looked a lot like a magic circle, and my close trip over the edge showed me we were perched upon a flimsy column that had clearly scene a lot of wear and tear over the years making the added weight that much worse. Then another problem seemed to present itself. The lava was beginning to move higher and higher eroding at the already weakened column that was supporting the platform.

"Ah Guys? Is it just me or is that lava getting higher?"

"Disperse your weight!" yelled Gajeel "Spread out slowly we need to get this thing balanced we will worry about the lava later."

"Okay Natsu, you and Happy stay in that corner. Grey slowly make your way over to that corner over there the one right next to Natsu. I am going to slowly make my way to the column across from you, and Gajeel will move to the one next me. Move on my count. Everyone else move toward the center." said Erza

We all stood there tense awaiting Erza's orders the lava continuing to rise higher and higher eating away at the supporting column making the structure wobble.

"Ready, 3, 2, 1 go!"

As quickly, but as carefully as possible we moved in sync step by step. Each mage made their way to the edge of the plat form until finally it stabilized enough that they didn't have to worry about falling to their impending death. The rest of the mages remained in the center to keep it balanced.

"Okay anybody got any bright ideas?" asked Grey

"Yeah how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" asked Gajeel.

I began looking around the place. we were clearly near the base of the volcano. Above us was the tunnel that we had fallen into when I had triggered the trap. The walls were a dark muddy brown and were jagged and hard. The place was illuminated in a warm orange and red glow due to the molten lava. My eyes kept searching the area until finally I noticed a passageway directly above me against the wall of the cavern.

"Erza!" I yelled while pointing to the passage way I discovered.

"Good job Natsu, you found the way out, but how do you propose we get up there when the exceeds can't fly and we can't use magic?'

"We use our weight." said Gajeel simply

"Huh?" asked Erza looking at the dragon slayer surprised.

"We use our weight to tilt the plat form high enough that we can jump over onto the ledge."

"But that leaves one person behind."

"I'll stay." said Natsu.

"No I will." said Erza.

"Maybe we can find something to weigh it down, until then we have to try it this way."

"Who do you suggest goes first?" asked Erza

"Women and children first."said Gajeel.

"Wendy your up, get ready."

"Aye" she grabbed Charle and held her tight in her arms.

Then the mages on the edges began making there way toward Erza and the structure tilted upward due to the weight shift. Wendy got a running head start and leapt into the passage way. We all held our breath and waited for the mage to make a reappearance.

"I'm okay minna!" yelled Wendy.

"Wendy look around is there anything we can use as a weight?" asked Erza

"No this place is empty!" she yelled back.

"Oh well we are just going to have to hope for the best."

One by one the mages repeated the process first went Porlyusica, then Juvia, then Grey, then Gajeel, finally only Erza and Natsu were left.

"Natsu go, I have a plan."

"Oh? What is it?"

I smirk came on her face, "It's a surprise."

She ran to the edge and her armor gave her the extra weight needed to tilt the platform and allow Natsu passage over. Erza quickly removed her armor leaving her naked( insert WOW* anime sound) and she ran jumping into the air and over the ledge. Just as she reached the ledge the platform beneath her fell and cascaded down into the molten lava and quickly disappeared from sight. When she turned to see her team mates she noticed all the males had nose bleeds, and the females were blushing.

"I dont know what the problem is we used to bathe together, it not like you haven't already seen everything."

"We were children then!" yelled Grey "And your weren't exactly as developed..."

"Grey-sama how could you!" Juvia began crying and flooding the passage way.

"If Grey-sama wanted to see naked women all he had to do was ask!" yelled Juvia as she began removing her clothes.

"Juvia wants Grey-sama to see all of her!"

"No Juvia, STOP! God I thought I was the only one with a stripping habit..."

"Erza's a pervert, gehe" said Natsu and then I was bashed in the head.

"Uh, Erza-san maybe you should put some clothes on..." said Wendy.

"Oh, aye, aye I forgot about that."

"How could you forget something like that." whispered Happy.

"Clearly a sign of how deeply she has fallen." responded Natsu earning yet another bash in the head(you think he would learn).

Erza equipped into a different armor now that the magic runes preventing them from using magic were lifted 'thank god'

"Lets get moving" said Gajeel "We've wasted enough time."

"I wish Igneel had given us the heads up." said Wendy.

I replied, "It's not his fault, no one ever said it was going to be easy."

"We warned long before we came here that there were obstacles that we would have to face in order to get the objects we sought. Besides nothing worth having in life ever comes easy, you have to fight for what you want." said Erza.

The walk from then on was silent. Most people were just happy that we had survived the ordeal. Juvia was still sulking because of Grey's actions, but at least she wasn't flooding the place. It was obvious that no one had walked through these halls in a really long time. The place was in shambles and truthfully I questioned its ability to stay in tact. I continued to light the way when all of a sudden I saw a light up a head. We ran towards it curious as to what we would find.

When we finally arrived at the entrance we were surprised to find that we had arrived at a room filled with Emeralds. The walls were made out of green marble tile and in between the tiles were the small studded green gems. The whole ceiling was covered with them, and the placed sparkled. There were piles of them in each corner of the room, but the thing that caught my eye most wasn't the jewels, but the two doors in front of me. Both doors were a bright white color, and they stood out in stark contrast to the dark exterior of the room.

"Who ever built this placed had some serious cash. First diamonds now emeralds? Damn we could be set for life if we took some of this stuff with us." said Grey.

"I wouldn't touch anything, we wouldn't want to set off another trap."said Erza.

"Aye."

Suddenly two figures came out of the doors, and before us stood two identical twin boys. They were dressed in an identical manner, and both stood guard by one door.

"Like what you see then follow me,

Each door a separate path will lead,

To one of peace and harmony,

And one of death and agony,

One brother of truth,

And one of lies,

Only we know what secrets each door hides,

One question you may ask,

One answer we reveal,

Choose a door your fates you seal,

And figure out the answer to our famous riddle;

One liar and a truth teller we may be,

But what door do you choose

And which question will you ask me?

Choose wisely."

They ended there monologue and frankly my brain hurt with all there rhyming mumbo jumbo.

"So in order to pass we must answer this riddle?" I asked Erza.

"That seems to be it, and from what I gather one brothers always lies, and the other always tells the truth. We don't know which brother does which; we must deduce this on our own. We can ask a single question to one of the brothers, but not both to figure out which door to open, but the question is what question should we ask?"asked Erza as she went deep in thought.

"Can't we just ask what door we should open?" asked Happy a pleased look on his face as if he had figured the whole thing out.

"No Happy because the liar would point to his door, and the truth teller would point to his own as well, therefore we would have wasted the question for nothing." said Grey.

Happy ran away dejects and went to sulk in the corner a dark depressed aura surrounding him,

"Fail..."said Happy.

I tried using my heightened dragon slayers senses to see if I could make a differentiation between the doors, but I came up with nothing. There was obviously magic at play here so I thought long and hard about the question.

"Hmm, what would Lucy ask?" I channeled my inner Lucy

'Well Natsu it's obvious isn't it?'

'No Luce you know I hate this sort of thing'

'Well Natsu, it all about out smarting the boys. If one always tells a lie and one always tells a truth then you ask one question that utilizes that trait to the fullest. Also the rules state you can ask only one brother, but if you don't specify which brother, both will answer.'

'HUh? Lucy your confusing me, use smaller words!'

"Baka! Just ask them this "If I asked your brother what door leads to peace and harmony, what would he say?" the liar will point to his door and the truth teller would point to his brothers door. Then you just go through the opposite door! See Natsu easy!'

'Only cause your smart Luce, I won't fail you'

When I came out of my train of thought the others were arguing among themselves about what question they should ask, and as I listened to their suggestions I knew they were wrong, so before anyone could do anything to stop me I stepped forward and asked my question.

"If I asked your brother what door leads to peace and harmony, what would he say?"

"Natsu! What are you doing!"

"Just trust me okay?"

As my inner Lucy had predicted both brothers pointed to the same door. I of course chose the opposite to walk through and found the path was safe.

"Lets go minna we got some cursed objects to retrieve!" I yelled as I stepped through the door and onto a ledge. I used my fire to find a torch, but instead found a crevice in the stair case that had oil. I brought my hand down to ignite it and the fire spread through out the room, a chain reaction that revealed everything before us.

I looked down over the edge and saw a huge golden maze, its walls composed of solid gold. The walls were covered in golden plates with hieroglyphics carved into them. The room had several marble columns protruding from the ground, and at the end of the maze stood two obelisks with more carvings on them, and a golden sphinx statue. There were mummies and sarcophagi along with piles of golden coins, jewelry, statues, pots, jars, and at the center of the maze stood a golden pyramid toped with diamonds. Each room in this place seemed to be filled to the brink with riches, and like Grey I was beginning to wonder how it all got here.

"OK through the maze we go!"

"How do we get through?"

"Natsu can use his sense of smell to find the right path right?"

"No there isn't any particular scent that stands out. The smell of jasmine oil is masking everything else. Maybe you can fly and give us a directions from above?"

"Do you really want to rely on Happy's sense of direction?"said Charle

"Well we have no other choice..."said Natsu

"That doesn't make me feel better."said Charle

"Wahhh Natsu, Charle doesn't love me! Why doesn't she love me?!"

"Well Happy it takes time."

"But even you got a girl Natsu, and no one ever thought that was going to happen; do you know how much food money I lost on that bet?"

"How much did you lose?"

"Half a years worth of food money..."

"What?! DO you know how much fish we could have gotten?"

"Wahhh I know Natsu, I know!"

"Lucy loves me Happy."

"A surprise to all of us..."I rolled my eyes at Happy he was the one who always insisted that me and Lucy liiiiiiiked each other. I sighed only Happy...

We made our way down the stairs and into the mage and the moment the last of us passed over the thresh hold the entrance closed behind us and the ceilings closed over leaving us in darkness purple runes appeared along the wall.

"Well so much for that plan."

"Natsu light."

"My magic isnt working."

"So the next task is traversing the maze in the dark?"

"Do you have any matches?"

I thought about that for a minute, and remembered the box set of matches Lucy had given me for Christmas.

I lit the match and a small glow filled the cavern and lit the way enough for me to see something coming quickly behind Erza.

"Erza! Behind you!" I yelled as the match went out and darkness consumed everything.

* * *

**A/N- I wanted to thank everyone for there feed back. I really hope you guys are liking the story and that I'm not boring you...I worked hard on this chapter The next chapter will finish off the part with the cursed objects and get back to Alastair and Lucy. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story please let me know what you think of the chapter read review, fav, follow! The more you do the more I'll post. I am almost done with the next chapter so you may be getting that soon, but feed back first!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N- I wanted to thank anybody who read and reviewed, faved, or followed my story. I have a lot planned for the story and I hope you guys are enjoying it, but sometimes its hard to tell when only 5 people comment on it, and since I work hard to get these chapters out, I really like to get some feedback, but sadly I havent gotten much so, if my next chapter doesnt get some decendent feedback I might terminate the story completely. If you want me to continue the story please let me know, if not i'll know based on the lack of feedback recieved.**_

_**PS- if this is any incentive I plan on making Lucy have the baby in the next chapter.**_

_**PPS- the greek myth theme of this chapter was inspired by the Percy Jackson series which I also do not own**_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"You would dare threaten me, and my nakama? You will pay dearly!" yelled Erza.

You could hear the swing of her sword as the red haired mage battled the unseen enemies before her. You could hear the clang of her sword as it hit metal, and the gasp of shock from Erza when she was disarmed. The maze suddenly became illuminated in a soft golden light as the figure in front of the mages began to glow. In front of them stood a beautiful girl. She had long raven black hair that fell past the small of her back. It was intricately braided, and woven with golden ribbons. She wore a gold, and pearl head band that accentuated her golden eyes which shone with an inhuman light. She was tall and slim, but with obvious curves. She was dressed in a greek style chiffon number that was accented with a golden beaded belt, a golden necklace, and golden bangles running up her arms. The dress was off the shoulder, and had a slit down the side that showed off the girls long legs. She had a golden tan, though how she achieved it while stuck in this place was a question to everyone, her high cheek bones, full lips, and regal nose completed her look and made her look like a princess. The girl before him could be no older then 16, and most wondered how she had gotten here, and hold long she was stuck in this dark cage. The biggest shock of all though was that she now stood before the mages holding, not one swords, but two, one of which she acquired after disarming Titania.

"W-Who are y-you? H-how did you disarm Erza?" said Juvia.

"Yeah no one's ever done that." said Grey.

Said mage was still standing there unarmed, and in a state of shock. That sword was the mages last defense since they couldn't use magic.

"What do you want?" bit out Natsu.

She set her steely gaze upon him and spoke, "I am the keeper of this labyrinth and you have breech sacred territory. Only one of you may pass." she said as she raised her swords.

"So what? Your going to kill us all and leave one of us behind?" said Gajeel.

"Typical mortals always believing that I would resort to senseless violence, as if I don't have better things to do. No I am merely here to complete my task. I am the princess Ariadne. I was cursed to forever wonder this labyrinth after a helped a mortal man get through and to safety. He promised to take me away from this place, but like all men he betrayed me. Those who wish to cross the labyrinth will suffer nothing, but pain and sorrow. It will toy with you revealing your hearts greatest fears and make you live through them until you lose yourself completely. It will have monsters the likes of which you have never faced. Few manage to escape it's grasp once they have entered, and even fewer escape with there sanity intact. The labyrinth is like a living entity always changing and shifting form always adjusting to cause its inhabitants suffering. It will test you on every level: emotionally, physically, and mentally. Those who leave it are never the same again, and there are still those who wander the halls, there spirits unable to rest, and their remains hidden away forever. So I will give you one chance, and one chance only; turn back now before it's to late. What ever it is you feel you must retrieve is not worth it. So go; go and never come back. Turn back before it is to late!"

"We have to get through. We have no choice; this is a life and death." said Erza.

"Then so be it, choose your champion."said Ariadne.

"Our champion?" asked Erza confused.

"As I said, only one of you can enter, so choose; for this persons fate shall reflect the rest of yours as well. If they make it through the maze intact I will grant you all safe passage where you will face the dragons who guard the objects you seek. If your champion fails, then you will spend eternity in this labyrinth never to see the outside world again."

"Who do you think should go?" asked Grey.

"I should." said Erza "I can handle both physical, and mental tasks."

"But what are you going to do about the dark. You'll be blind. Our best option to traverse this maze is a dragon slayer. They have heightened senses."

"I think we all know it has to be me. This is my family. It's my job to get them what they need. I will be the only one who puts their life in danger to achieve this task because I have the most to lose if we fail, and I have the most to fight for. My fire will help guide me in the dark, and I know I can face what ever challenges lie ahead. Failure is not an option."

"I Natsu Dragneel except the risks that come with traversing the maze. I vow to uphold the rules of the labyrinth, and I her by declare myself Fairy Tail's champion."

"So it is said, so it shall be." and with a wave of her hand Natsu was left alone with the princess Ariadne.

"What did you do with my friends?!" yelled the fire mage.

"Worry not, I simply moved them to better seats so they could watch the show. They will meet you at the exit. I leave you with one last piece of advice, do not trust your eyes, let your heart guide you. Good luck young hero, you will need it." and with that she vanished in a cloud of golden smoke.

The runes along the walls began to glow and he watched as they shattered around him. He lit his hand, the fiery energy now flowing through him with renewed vigor.

"Hang in there Luce I'm close."

* * *

_**Team Natsu's POV**_

We awoke dazed to find our selves incase in glass cubic cage it ceiling looked like it was made from sand; each individual grain showing through glass. Natsu was no where to be scene and a large lacrima was hanging from the wall of our cell. It suddenly blinked to life revealing the pink haired mage a light with fire still with in the maze.

"So what now?"said Grey.

"Now we wait." said Erza.

"You think he can do it? You heard what Ariadne said; few ever successfully made it through." said Gajeel.

"Well we are just going to have to put our trust in the flame headed idiot, and hope that he's one of the few. If not we're screwed, and we better get acquainted with the inside of this cage because we won't be going anywhere else."said Grey.

Suddenly outside of there cage was a plum of golden smoke, and Ariadne appeared in all her glory. She stepped forward and placed her hand on the glass. The cage transformed and took on a different shape, one of an hour glass. She stepped forward and removed a thin glass square from the center of the object and suddenly sand began to pour down on the mages.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Erza.

The mages became frantic banging against the glass with all their might in order to escape their prison, but it was no use their attacks had no effect.

"Don't bother." said Ariadne "It's reinforced Dragon's glass. This stuff is tougher than diamonds, and laced with magical ruins to add even more defensive power. You won't be able to break through."

"What the hell is up with the sand? You'll kill us!" yelled Grey.

"Do you think I care? It seems I neglected to mention that there was a timer on this particular task. Oh well nothing can be done now; for your sakes I hope your champion is quick." she smirked evilly as she disappeared.

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

The maze walls rumbled and shifted before me changing the path I had taken into a dead end. The princess wasn't kidding when she told me the labyrinth was like a living being changing, and moving as I passed through it. I took a couple more passes through and me hitting dead ends each time to realize my plan to just take it head on wouldn't work. I had to utilize the tools I had at hand so I extended my senses outward. My ears caught the sound of hoof beats in the distance, the sound of small creatures scurrying, the grinding sound of the golden walls as they ground against the cobbles stone ground and shifted, and the burrowing of creatures as they dug tunnels beneath the earth. Then suddenly his ears latched on a familiar sound that sent chills running up and down his spin.

"Natsu!"

That was Lucy's voice. He was sure of it, and by the sound of it she was in trouble. I raced toward the sound letting the remaining echos guide me to my destination.

"Natsu! Help me please!"

I turned past the corner only to be met by a wall of fire, and on the other side I could the blonde girl I had so desperately been looking for

"Luce! I'm coming! Lucy I'll be right there!"

I jumped through the flames passing through them unharmed. Lucy laid there bloody and beaten, but worst of all her once round stomach was now flat.

"Lucy...the baby...what happened to the baby?!"

"Natsu...she's gone I lost her. She's dead."

NO, I wouldn't except this. This couldn't be happening. Not to my Lucy, not to my baby, not when I had just gotten used to the idea of being a father.

"What did that bastard do to you?!" I bit out anger consuming me.

"It doesn't matter. We are together now Natsu. Everything will be as it should be."said Lucy.

"Lucy, how could you say that? This was our child. Our child is gone and your acting like thats okay. Its not Lucy, it won't ever be okay. Your not acting like yourself. The Lucy I know would be a reck over this."

"Natsu, if I let myself cry I'm afraid I won't ever stop." the girl in front of him began to sob.

He held her close to him. She felt so light and fragile in his arms. His mind was racing a thousand miles a minute, trying to see what problems he should address first. Her wounds obviously needed to be tended, and emotionally she would be scarred for a while. He had to fight back the tears himself. He had to be the rock Lucy could lean on. His nose twitched as it latched on to a particular scent.

And then Ariadne's voice began to echo through my head _"I leave you with one last piece of advice, do not trust your eyes let your heart guide you."_

I stilled for a moment while I held the blond in my arms. I inhaled deeply taking in her scent, and it was wrong, all wrong. Lucy smelled like vanilla. She smelled like a fresh baked cake. She smelled like home, but the women he was holding in his arms had a moldy scent, she smelled of decay and death and that's when I knew. I stood up my body catching fire.

"Your not Lucy."

"Bravo young hero, cookie for you." said the creature as it began to change shape.

Lucy's form began to flicker, and fade and soon in front of him stood a greenish blue creature. She (at least I thought it was a she honestly I couldn't tell) was covered in moldy green scales that reflected dimly in the fire light. Her eyes were large beady black things that were like bottomless pit, no life reflecting back from them. She had a snout that gave her the appearance of some kind of hybrid between a lizard and fish. Her body was thin, lean, and she had the tail of a giant lizard. Her teeth were sharp tipped fangs and looked razor sharp. Her hands in feet were webbed with suction cups at the tips to provide better grips. Her hands had talons that dripped a vile smelling black liquid that melted through the cobble stone like acid.

"Damn, you give a whole new definition to the word ugly."

"In my race I am considered one of the most desirable women. I am famous for my beauty and grace."

"If your beautiful then I don't wanna see ugly. Your race has some pretty low standards when it comes to looks, not to mention some pretty desperate guys if they are willing to go out with something that looks like you."

"Coming from you? You mortals are some of the ugliest creatures I've ever scene"

"I take that as a compliment."

"What the hell are you?"

"I believe your kind refers to my kind as ghouls. I take the form of the wanders worst fears and I help bring them to life. What you didn't enjoy the show?"

I had enough with the chatter. This thing had pretended to be Lucy, this thing had caused him unimaginable pain, and this thing was going to **die.**

"You'll pay for that little trick of yours..." I mumbled out, my voice coming out cold and harsh.

"Ah, but I am just the first of many you will encounter. If it is a fight you want young dragon slayer then so be it. Show me what kind of champion you are."

The thing before him lunged forward extending her talons. I narrowly dodged the attack when she doubled back and impaled her talons in my sides. I jumped back ignoring the pain in my side as she readjusted her position and lunged forward.

"My turn."I said.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I yelled as my hand collided with the beast before me. I used her forward momentum to get the most out of my attack, but what I didn't realize was that the black acid like poison made her highly flammable. She burst into flames on contact and disintegrated into ash.

"That was to easy."I mumbled worried.

I lifted up my shirt to examine my injuries it had already stopped bleeding, but it taken on a blackish blue tint which couldn't be good. The quicker I got out of here the quicker I could have Wendy heal it. I kept walking through the maze. I couldn't tell you the amount of remains that littered the floor, unfortunately some were fresher then others. There were celestial bodies (aka ghosts) of the dead that had passed that flew around me as I continued to walk. The first time I had met one they had raced forward and passed right through me leaving me chilled to the bone.

I became weary from then on, and it wasn't long until I had my next encounter. Every where I turned ghouls had taken the form of my Lucy. I saw her lying there dead,cold, and lifeless holding my deceased child in her arms. I saw her being tortured over and over again. I saw her being captured by enemies, being raped. All of my worst nightmares were playing out before my eyes. All of my worst fears became my reality and I was living through each and everyone of them.

I would pass each apparition and hear Lucy call my name, call for help, and then look at me with her sad brown eyes as I walked past her, and ignored her. I heard her screams of pain in the distance, I even heard moans of pleasure as she willingly embraced another man, as she told me on and on that since I couldn't protect her that she would find someone who could. She told me she didn't love me, she told me she was leaving me. I felt scraped raw, all my insecurities nagging me, and telling me that they had seen it coming that a girl like Lucy could never love some one like me. I had to pause time, and time again to regain my bearings, to reassure myself that all of this wasn't real, that my Lucy, the real Lucy was alive, she was safe, and she loved me, and would never leave me.

Voices of the ghouls whispered to me though, breaking any progress I may have made.

**_"How do you know she is still alive when you haven't even seen her?"_**

**_"How do you know Alastair hasn't killed them both for the prize?"_**

**_"How do you know she still loves you, when time and time again you have failed her?"_**

"NO, NO!" I yelled back at the voices my hands grabbing fist fulls of hair and tearing at them.

"I won't fail. This is all an illusion, none of this is real. All of this is fake!"

But my torture was far from over. I saw my daughter being born, and I saw the pain she and Lucy went through during the birth. I saw her going through her attacks over, and over again her magic assaulting her as she doubled over screaming in pain. I saw her being kidnapped by dark guildes yelling out my name, yelling for my help, while I stood there frozen and unable to do anything. I saw my daughter face Acnologia, and I saw her fate as she lost, as she died at my feet stilling calling out for my help.

Soon enough I was frozen in place sobbing on my knees. The pain I went through seeing my family suffer like that before my eyes, and the pain of being unable to do anything to stop it. I knew I would never forget the images that flashed before me that day, even if I managed to escape this hell hole. The images had left a scar so deep and profound upon my soul that I would never be the same again. So this is what its like to feel insane?

* * *

Team Natsu POV

"Poor Natsu..." said Happy

"Yeah he seems so depressed, but what do you think the cause of it is?"said Juvia

"I don't know." said Grey "But it takes alot to make that idiot cry, so what ever it is it can't be good."

They were now knee deep in sand and it seems Natsu's progress had temporarily halted.

"Come on Natsu. Get up. Fight damn it! This isn't like you. Face your problems head on don't run from them!"yelled a frustrated Grey.

"I don't want to die." sobbed Happy

"We are not going to die." said Gajeel

"Yes have faith in Natsu-san he can do it." said Wendy.

"Hurry Natsu for all our sakes..." whispered Erza

* * *

_**Natsu POV**_

My arm throbbed, my vision blurred as the poison from the ghoul filled my blood and pounded through me with every heart beat. I was becoming weaker and weaker, my hallucinations growing in frequency. I could barely keep my eyes open and my legs moving forward. Sweat ran down my body, and for the first time I felt like the fire with in me was over whelming me. My nose perched up for the second time in this cursed labyrinth as the smell of water grew stronger, and stronger. I let my nose guide me until finally I reached the source of the delicious scent. Finally a river came into sight. It banks were colored a pure cobalt blue. It was clear enough that you could see the fish swimming through it.

A women dressed a teal blue dress that flowed like the currents of the ocean beaded with multicolor seashells, her eyes and hair a deep sea blue. Her hair had strands of seaweed hanging out of it and a pearl and sea shell necklaces with small shards of corral. Her dress clung to her as she ascended out of the water. Droplets of water cascaded down her form.

"My luck just keeps getting better and better, who would you be?" I asked frustrated beyond belief everyone I met in this maze only brought me suffering and I was counting the minutes until I got out of this place.

"I am the guardian of the river Styx, and the judge of your next test."

"Well I'll give it my best shot. What do you want me to do?" I said my voice weak even to my ears.

"The task is simple. This river has special properties. In ancient Greece hero's journeyed form all over to submerge themselves with in the river and gain the power of invincibility. Your task today will be simple. You will submerge yourself with in the river, it will heal you of all your mortal wounds, but it will also attempt to burn the humanity out of you. This portion of the river water does not grant invincibility but rather it judges the type of individual you are. It will attempt to separate your very soul from your body. It could very well kill you, but succeed and you will be fully healed from the poison that runs through your blood, and you will have completed the first leg of your journey: the psychological."

"Oh that's all?" I blurted out in a sarcastic manner. I've been mentally tortured for the past few hours making my way through the maze with poison running through my veins, but hey whats the risk of losing your soul in a river after taking a swim?

"When ever your ready young dragon slayer, keep in mind that it will try to steal your humanity, so visualize that which makes you human, that which anchors you most to this Earth."

I didn't wait for her to say anything further. The only thought that consumed my mind was getting rid of the venom that was laced in my blood. I jumped in with out any hesitation, and I regretted it immensely. The water burned hotter then any fire I had ever felt, and nothing was hot to me. I was a fire mage for crying out loud. It felt as if the muscles and skin on my body were being seared off by hot lava and acid. I felt like something vital to my survival was bing ripped out of my chest. My lungs burned for oxygen, but as much as I paddled my legs and arms to break through the surface I made no progress, a heavy weight kept me down. I was going to die, and Lucy would be on her own. I had worked so hard these past months searching for her, and when I finally found her I had lost her. I had promised that I would make the last two months of her pregnancy the best months of her life. I had promised to protect her and our child and to never leave her side. I had promised to marry her to make her, wholly and completely mine, and time and time again I had failed her, I had broken my promises to her.

Images began flashing through my mind...

_Lucy and me in Hargeon when we met_

_Lucy joining the guild_

_Our first mission together_

_When Phantom Lord had taken her_

_The first time I slept in her bed, and the first time she kicked me out of her house, the house I knew would one day be my home_

_The times we sat and talked about our days, getting to know each other better then any other person had ever been able to understand us._

_All the times she fed me and gave me a safe place to stay_

_Quicker and quicker the memories flashed before my eyes_

_The times she held me close and comforted me_

_The times her smiles and laughs gave me strength to continue on when I had lost all hope_

_Our first kiss..._

_Our first time together..._

_When she told me she loved me..._

_When she left and I thought I had lost her forever_

_When I found out she was carrying our child_

_When I finally got to hold her in my arms again_

_When she said yes..._

No I wouldnt die here, not now, not when I had come so far. My anchor was my love for Lucy. She was the one thing that mattered most to me in this world, and she was the one person that I would not let down as long as I could help it. The pain in my limbs began to subside, and all around me the water took on a silvery glow healing the scars on my arms, and lessening the heat in my body. My head became clear and with renewed strength I swam, and broke through the surface.

"Well done hero, you have learned the first of many lessons. There will come times in life where all hope will seem lost. You will feel as if all of your worst fears have become reality. You will begin to doubt yourself, and you will lose faith in your capabilities, but in those times when all seems lost I want you to look back at this moment. I want you to remember what anchors you to this Earth, and I want you to realize that there may come a time in the near future where you make have to live with out those you love. You will feel devastated, and you may lose your will to live, but remember that you can never stop fighting for what you want, because you haven't lost until you've completely given up. Hope is a powerful tool. It was the one thing left in pandora's sacred box, and it has the power to restore even the most broken man. So Natsu Dragneel, never lose hope, and when all seems lost keep on fighting."

I gave the women before me a nod, and thanked her for her help. I admit there were times when I had wanted to give up, but she reminded me that I still had something to live for, that I still had something to fight for. She disappeared in a mist of sea scented water, and I continued on my way.

Through the maze I continued on my path now unabstructed by the ghouls who plagued my head with nightmares. I continued on until I saw an opening up ahead. I had reached the center of the maze, I had hoped I had made more progress, but the maze was a lot larger then I had originally anticipated. The structure in front on him was a golden pyramid, he circled it until his eyes landed on what appeared to be a door way. He pushed it forward, and the door way fell through to reveal a room lined with purple velvet curtains, royal purple rugs, and silver beads adorning the lavender walls. In the center of the room sat a women on a small wooden stool. She had short cropped brown hair, pale skin, and wore a long skirt with a silk wrap top. She had a head scarf that wrapped around her head, and it made her look like a gypsy. She had a table infront of her with what looked like a fortune telling lacrima.

She looked up and adressed me.

"Step forward young one, you need not be afraid. I am the Oracle of Delphi. You may ask me a single question and I will answer you as honestly as I can."

I thought for a moment. The Oracle of Delphi according to Lucy was someone who saw the future and received visions from the ancient greek god Apollo. I suppose I should use this oppurtunity to seek out the way of the labyrinth, but there was one question that floated to my mind. My daughter, I wanted to know what would happen to my daughter.

"What is my daughter's destiny?"

"Ah a hero in the making..." she whispered as her eyes took on an inhuman green sheen. Green smoke began to billow around her, and filled the air. Then her voice took on an eery ancient quality...

"Child born of stars and fire,

Two fates divulged; only one will aspire,

A life of happiness to bring world's end,

Or a life forgotten to start again,

Cursed from birth a challenge transcends,

Descend into Titan's cage; a dragon's will you bend,

Kill the beasts that scavenge the Earth,

And lose your life and all it's worth,

One final stand, humanities last hope,

Born to die, and marked by death from birth,

On the eve of her 16th birthday will her final challenge ascend,

And her decision will decide and mark mankind's end."

"What does all of that mean?" I asked her desperately.

"I am merely a vessel in which the message is delivered. How you choose to interpret that message is entirely up to you."

The pyramid I was standing in faded, and vanished as if it was nothing more than a mirage. I raced forward my thought plagued by the oracles prophecy. Perhaps it was all a lie, but I knew I was just lying to myself. Something about the way she had said it left shivers running up and down my spine, and somewhere deep down I knew she spoke the truth, but there was so much that I had to sort through, and I was out of time. I ran forward and extended my senses, and I knew was approaching the end of my journey there was only one obstacle left in this maze and I could hear the heavy hoovbeats of the beast as he approached. I now knew where I was. This labyrinth was a famous one, and I can't believe it had taken me this long to realize it. I was in Daedalus's labyrinth, and I was sure what beast I was going to face next.

As I turned the corner I came face to face with a large animal with the characteristics of a bull and the body of a man. He stood at least 20ft tall. He was massively built with large muscles that rippled with every step he took. His body was covered in a dark brown fur and across his chest was a leather strap that harnessed a massive axe painted gold, and bronze with remnants of old blood on its sharp blade.

"I've always wanted to fight the minotaur." I smiled.

The bulls eyes glowed a sinister red as he charged. This guy was my kind of monster. Taking things head on I could appreciate that, so I dodged and then attacked back,

"Fire dragon's Roar!" the beast was engulfed in flame, but the attack seemed to have no effect.

"Fire dragon's iron first!" I yelled as I launched my fist toward him and he met my hit head on with one of his own.

The beast turn towards me spinning and swinging his humungous axe as he advanced. I had to duck before he took off my head.

"Crimson lotus; Exploding flame blade!" I gave the attack everything I had but if it did any damage the minotaur didn't show it. Ariadne appeared in flash tossing me Erza's sword before disappearing again. Sword fighting wasn't my style I preferred hand to hand combat, but being around Erza for some many years you learn to pick up some tricks. So I charged forward meeting every swing of his axe with a swing of my sword. The metal vibrating with every clash shaking my arms and causing my teeth to chatter with every blow. I couldn't keep this defense tactic up for long, he was a lot stronger than me, and sooner or later he would over power me. So I used my speed to my advantage dodging his attacks, and attacking him from behind. With one final blow I impaled my sword through his chest and went right through the heart. He disintegrated in a cloud of dust.

I panted exhausted from the battle, continuing on. My fire illuminated the path before me and I saw a piece of string that ran along the floor. I thought I had nothing to lose so I followed it, and finally the end was in sight. I walked through the exit and fell to my hands in knees. In front of me was the statue of the sphinx who was stirring and becoming animated.

"Young warrior you have fought brave, and hard and your journey is coming to an end, but before I let you pass you must answer one more question, for not all battles are won by strength alone, some require wit and intellect."

"Bring it lady, I just want to get out of here already."

"Very well my riddle is this: What goes on four legs in the morning, on two legs at noon, and on three legs in the evening?"

I stared at her with my jaw hanging open. I was stumped this whole intellect stuff was never my thing, Lucy was always the smart one. Mhmm four legs in the morning. Well animals walk on four legs, humans walk on two legs, what walks on three? Something thats lost a limb?

_**Flash Back**_

_"Lucy what are you reading?"_

_"I'm reading the story Oedipus Natsu"_

_"What's it about?"_

_"Well it's about a man who gets a prophecy saying that he will kill his father, and marry his mother. He becomes king and a phrophet tells him he has been blind to the truth by his hubris. His mother kills herself after finding out what she had done, and he blinds himself and is banished from his kingdom"_

_"Eww thats just wrong, Lucy what kind of stuff are you reading you weirdo?!"_

_"Hey I'll have you know this is a classic!"_

_"Really this Oedipus guy seems pretty messed up. I mean who marries their mom and kills their dad that just wrong. Did they have kids together?"_

_"Yeah they did..."_

_I shivered in discomfort._

_"Well the story is a greek tragedy Natsu. He's a hero that succumbs to hubris, and that brings about his downfall. That's his fatal flaw"_

_"Well what made him a hero?"_

_"Well the town he's currently ruler of, they were being plagued by the sphinx, and she would pick on travlers and ask them a riddle, if they got it right she would let them live, if they didn't well she would get her meal for the day. Oedipus is famous for being the first to solve the riddle, and defeat the sphinx."_

_"Well whats so hard about this riddle?"_

_"Well here, see if you an solve it the riddle is: What goes on four legs in the morning, on two legs at noon, and on three legs in the evening?"_

_"Huh that is a tough one. I don't know Luce, I give up whats the answer?"_

_"You didn't even try baka! Anyway the answer is simple:man."_

_"You sound like Elfman!"_

_"Shut up! Anyway here let me explain. When we are children before we learn how to walk we crawl so we walk on four legs. When we grow into adults we walk on two legs, and when we become old we use a cane so we walk on three. The passage of time from day to night represents the life span of a human as they age from a toddler into the elderly."_

**_End of Flash back_**

"The answer to your riddle is man or a human."

"Well done you have passed your third, and final test and learned your last and final lesson, think before you act for not all challenges in life can be conquered by brute force alone."

Just then the hour glass with his friends trapped inside in appeared before him and shattered into a million pieces scattering sand and glass everywhere.

"God you took your sweet time with that didn't you flame brain." said Grey has he took in huge gulps of air trying to catch his breath.

"Cutting it close there Natsu" panted Erza

"Hey you try going through that crap and getting out of there quick! That was a lot of hard work and I'm starving!"

"Same old Natsu guess the labyrinth didn't change you much did it?"

"I woudn't say that..." he said in a low mumble while looking away.

"Natsu what did you see in there that made you so upset?" asked Happy concern for his best friend showing through.

"To much Happy, and I don't want to talk about it."

The others were about to breach the subject when Gajeel interrupted.

"Look lets just finish this thing already I want to go home" said Gajeel

I gave a nod of silent thanks to Gajeel for changing the subject. The gates the sphinx was guarding now stood before them. I stepped forward, and turned the dial clockwise until I heard a click. The doors pushed backward and inside revealed a cave tavern that split into three different corridors. The scent of Igneel was strong here.

"Metallicana..."whispered Gajeel

"Grandine..."whispered Wendy

"Igneel! We're here!"

I heard the heavy foot fall as three dragons came through the door way each one holding a pouch in each of there mouths.

"As promised the cursed objects." said Igneel as he Grandine and Metallicana dropped the pouches at my feet.

"Natsu my boy what took you so long to get here? I've been expecting you for weeks!"

"Igneel what are you talking about we were in there for three days at the most."

"No Natsu you've been in there for over a month."

"That's not possible..."

"It is. Time in the maze is different than time here in the real world."

"Igneel...what's today?" I asked dreading the answer.

"July 7th; today is the day a dragon master is born." and just like that I was out of time.

* * *

**A/N- that chapter is almost 6,000 words so I better not here complaints about chapter length! I worked really hard trying to get this chapter finished sorry it took so long I was out on vacation and no internet service. I won't be posting for a couple of days since I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow that should be fun...but I promise to post faster depending on the feed back. Remember if you want me to continue the story then I better get some reviews and or favs and follows I'll take any of the three to mean that you want me to continue the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed, faved, and followed. I'm glad so many of you like the story enough that you want me to continue it. Its nice to get feedback on my work so I really appreciate it =)Thank you for the support and encouragement, and sorry it took me so long.**

**As promised this is the chapter where Natsu and Lucy will have there baby and I made it long to make up for not posting for a while. I'm also going to explain some things pertaining to the plot and fill in what has been happening to Lucy and Alastair for the month before the pregnancy, but don't worry the baby will be born if you couldn't tell by the title. SO I hope you enjoy read, review, follow fav! The more you do the more I'll post. Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out I was recovering from surgery and its hard to write when your mind is clouded by pain killers.**

* * *

_**Alastair's POV( Flash back 1 month before Lucy's due date and after Alastair takes Lucy away)**_

When had I fallen so low? When had I become such a coward? When did the lives of two people and the fate of the world become more important then my own? I stared at the dagger in my hand and at the blonde, who lay breathing heavily, battered and bruised at my feet. Self-loathing filled my entire being. For years I had done everything that Zeref had asked. I had answered at his every beck and call. I had obeyed every whim and command of his because he had gotten revenge against my sister's murderer. For that I sold my soul, my free will. I didn't care what I had to give. This world meant nothing to me, because the only person that had mattered to me was taken from me, and that had held true until I met Lucy.

Lucy… she didn't deserve to die, and neither did her daughter. They had done nothing wrong, but if I let them go they would be killed anyway. The bounty insured that. There was only one real way to save them, the plan was crazy, but it was crazy enough that it just might work.

I heard the flapping of wings swiftly approaching and prepared my blade to fight off any offenders. It was strange to see any life this high up in the mountains, especially since it was such treacherous terrain. Two black ravens entered the cave and I lowered my dagger relief flooding through me.

"Hugin, Munin; it's been a while old friends." I said with a smile on my face, finally some good fortune.

The ravens cawed in response. Hugin and Munin, whose names meant thought and memory were the immortal ravens of the old norse god Odin. His existence had come and gone when the world forgot about him, but his ravens lived on traveling the world day by day gaining wisdom, and whispering to a lucky few the secrets of the world. They were two of the strongest talismans when it came to working prophetic magic and memory magic. He hadn't seen the ravens since they helped him with his first vision of the Dragon Master and if they were back that could only mean they were here to show him more. The ravens made there way to either shoulder, and I let the darkness take me.

(Vision 1)

_I stood at the base of a cliff and below me I watched the world burn, alight with fire. Everywhere I looked there was carnage. Villages, cities, schools, homes all burned, all crushed, all destroyed. In the distance I saw 4 dragons. One black and blue; I recognized him well the black dragon of the apocalypse Acnologia and he was leading the charge against the cities. The other a deep burgundy scarlet red, one a golden pale yellow, and the other white as snow. Something in the back of mind told me I should recognize the other three dragons, but for the moment I was drawing a blank. What I did see was everywhere these dragons went they left war, death, famine, and disease that ravaged the masses. The world was ending and I had a front row seat. Huge waves of dark black magic swept the land, and I recognized the cloaked black figure of Zeref as he annihilated any and everyone in his path sparing not even the women and children._

_In the distance I saw a young girl with fiery pink hair, and brown eyes. She fought valiantly against the dragons, but even with her powers she couldn't take on all four alone. I knew this had to be Lucy's daughter, but something was off. In my initial prophecy she was much stronger, but she appeared weaker here. The dragons soon over took her, and the other magical guildes who fought. _

I quickly came out of the vision only to be thrown into another one.

_(Vision 2)_

_I stood again at the top of the cliff, only this time the cities slept peacefully, nothing was in ruins, no chaos had in sued. The action was not happening here; the battle was else where. I turned toward the ocean and in the distance I saw the four dragons once again only this scene was different. Where the carefree happy girl once stood, now there was one had been hardened by misfortune. Her hair was no longer a fiery pink, but a jet black, her eyes had taken on an inhuman glow and waves of power rolled of her, but I knew she was still the same girl, only now she was more powerful than in either vision I had witnessed of her. She commanded two dragons at her fleet, one black and blue, and I couldnt believe my eyes when I saw this, but she was controlling Acnologia, and he was fighting with her against the other three. The other was a jet black dragon that could only be the legendary pure blood hatched from the egg Acnologia guarded. She fought along side the two dragons pushing back the others, and leaving the city unharmed._

I was thrown out of the vision for a second time, and this time when I opened my eyes I found myself back in the dark cave. Hugin, and Munin began to whisper to me...

**_"Child born of stars and fire,_**

**_Two fates divulged; only one will aspire,_**

**_A life of happiness to bring world's end,_**

**_Or a life forgotten to start again,_**

**_Cursed from birth a challenge transcends,_**

**_Descend into Titan's cage; a dragon's will you bend,_**

**_Kill the beasts that scavenge the Earth,_**

**_And lose your life and all it's worth,_**

**_One final stand, humanities last hope,_**

**_Born to die, and marked by death from birth,_**

**_On the eve of her 16th birthday will her final challenge ascend,_**

**_And her decision will decide and mark mankind's end."_**

My mind was reeling from the information I had just received. I had two visions each one pertaining to two possible futures that this girl would have, and the fate of mankind at either ones hand. I had seen the first girl, one who had clearly grown up and lived a happy life, one that had been allowed to live her life as she chose, and I saw how that life had weakened her. I saw how that life had condemned us. Then I thought about the girl who had been hardened by misfortune, who had grown powerful enough to control two of the strongest dragons in existence, and I remembered the state of the world that she left behind. I had not scene the girl perish in the second vision, but the prophecy was clear; she would lose her life in either scenario. It was part of her destiny. Only one question remained. What state would she leave the world in?

_'A life forgotten to start again'_...and just like that I knew what I had to do, and I knew why Hugin and Munin had appeared to me.

The blonde began to stir at my feet. The attack had seemed to pass through there was now a different aura of magic around her. Where the previous one was volatile, and destructive, this new magic seemed to be helpful. The light blue glow covered every inch of her, and where the light met her skin her injuries closed and healed disappearing completely leaving no evidence, but the blood on the floor of her previous ordeal.

"Natsu" she called.

I sat there for a moment silent.

"Natsu? Natsu where are you?"

"He is not not here Lucy."

"Alastair what have you done?"

Her eyes lock on the dagger in my grasp.

"No, no Alastair please don't! I trusted you damn it!."

"Lucy you don't need to be aftraid of me."I whispered

"I don't? That's funny coming from the guy holding a knife to me."

I tossed the knife to the other side of the room and she made a dash for it. I let her, if the blade gives her a sense of security so be it.

"What happened?" she asked as she held the dagger to me.

"All I remember is pain then blacking out." she stated with a confused look on her face as she took in her surroundings.

"You experienced your first attack." I stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Why am I here? Where are the others?" she asked her voiced tipped with fear, and hysteria.

"They are back at the cabin. You are here because I had to separate you from the rest. I had to get you alone so I could fulfill my orders."

"And what orders would that be?"

"I've been ordered to kill you and your child." My voice cold even to me.

"No! Kill me, do what ever you want to me, but please if there is any ounce of good left in you spare my child."

I looked at her, a pang of hurt running through me. She really thought I would do it? Well perhaps I could use that to my advantage.

"Lucy you want to save your daughter?"

She nodded her head frantically.

"And you would be willing to do anything, give anything for that to happen?"

She looked at me determination quickly filling her eyes.

"Anything, anything, but harming Fairy Tail and my nakama."

"Then you have one of two choices; the first is I kill you both."

I stated simply lying through my teeth, but I kept my face schooled. She had to buy my malicious intent if this was going to work.

"No!"

"Then listen carefully to my second option. You and everyone in your guild will relinquish any and all memories pertaining to your child."

"What does that mean?"she asked in a small worried voice.

"It means you and child will both live, that is the important thing; that you must keep in mind. At the end of all of this you will both live."

"What memories are you taking?"

"All of them. To you and everyone in Fairy Tail, this pregnancy?" I gestured to her swollen abdomen, "It never happened. You will have no recollection of the six months we spent together. You will not know my face. You will not know about the child's destiny, nor of her very existence. You will forget her utterly and completely. It will be as if you never had her."

"You want me to give you my child?!" she yelled.

"Your insane! You've lost your mind if you even thought for a second that I would give her to the likes of you!"

"The only way you can save her is if you let her go."

"NO! She's my baby! How? How could you ask a mother to forget her child?"

"Then you willingly sacrifice both her life and yours." As I summoned a sword made of shadows.

"No, no! Natsu, Loke please help!"

"No one can help you now!"I yelled.

As I approached her she attempted to make a run for it; she even raised the dagger to strike against me, but I quickly disarmed her. It wasn't before long that I had her back up against the wall.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!"

"Better me than someone else. At least I'm giving you a chance at life. Leave this place, and it won't be long until some dark guild murders you and her in cold blood for the reward money. Zeref placed a hefty bounty on your heads."

She sank to her knees and began to sob. I raised my sword.

"Okay…" she said in a small voice, I almost didn't hear her.

"What was that?"

"I said okay..."

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

**Natsu POV(after he retrieves the cursed objects; it is now JULY 7TH)**

I paced back and forth, unable to keep myself still. How could I have wasted so much time? How could the day have come so quickly? There was still no sign of Alastair even after I retrieved the cursed objects. Damn that bastard to hell. Those objects were my only hope of finding them in time. How dare he not show up after we worked so hard to retrieve them! I was going to miss the birth of my daughter...Lucy was probably already in labor, and she was alone. If I ever got my hands on him...

"Quit your pacing boy, your making me nervous just watching you." said Igneel

"How can I stop?! My mate is having a baby! I'm missing the birth of my child for gods sake. How do you propose we find them in time? I'm out of ideas these stupid things were my last hope."I said as I tossed the pack` containing them to the side.

"Be careful with those!" yelled Metallicana.

"She hasn't been born yet." stated Igneel simply trying to appease me, but it wasn't working.

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked irritated

"Trust me you'll know it when you see it, and lets leave it at that."

"Igneel, what am I going to do?" I asked tears filling my eyes.

I was desperate I would do anything at this point to see them again. The visions I witnessed in the maze were still fresh in mind, and I kept replaying something going wrong. I remembered what Alastair had said. I knew that this birth might be the death of my mate, and if that was the case then I was missing the final hours of her life, I was missing what little time we had left to spend together. For all I know they could both be dead...maybe that's why he wasn't here, maybe it was because he no longer had a need for he objects...

I tried hard to stop that train of thought, but once got a hold of my mind it wouldn't leave. Lucy could be dying, Lucy could be dead...and yet again I was powerless to stop or fight against it.

* * *

**Alastairs POV(JULY 7TH)**

I had been keeping Lucy in a coma on an off during the last month of her pregnancy to help her better cope with the attacks, to help her better deal with the pain, but the time had finally come. She had reached the end of the line. She had survived the pregnancy. The only question that remained was whether or not she would survive the birth.

The blonde opened her hazy brown eyes, they were dull with pain, and filled from tears that were streaming down her face. She had lost weight over the month, and had gotten a lot worse. She looked pale and sickly. You could see some of the outlines of her bones as they jutted through her skin. The attacks had done a number on her body. She looked like a women who was on death's door way. Her breathing was labored, and she was panting heavily a sheen of sweat covering her skin. Her hand clasp her stomach as she lay in a fetal position trying her best to deal with the pain of the contractions and the attacks that were worse then I had ever seen. The excess magic was lashing out violently against the poor blonde making her delivery worse than it had to be. She had a look of determination on her face, but at the same time she looked tired and plagued by fatigue. This was no ordinary delivery.

"Please." she whimpered.

"Alastair please get Natsu. I can't... I can't do this with out him. I need him. I don't know how much time I have left, and I want, I **_need_** to see him one last time before..." she begged as more tears flowed down her face.

She didn't need to finish I understood perfectly.

"Aye. If that is your wish I will retrieve him for you."

I took one last look at the blonde "I'll be back soon."

She nodded her head. "Just hurry."

I flashed out of there, her screams of pain the last thing I recall, and went to the cave where the cursed objects resided. There I was greeted by the sight of three dragons that guarded the objects and unsuprisingly team Natsu.

"Alastair you bastard!" yelled just about everybody in the cave while they charged at me.

The dragons eyed me warily, but made no move to fight my presence which was a good sign. They were to be the girls guardians, and I had to be careful how everything went from here on out.

"Are we going to through insults back and forth all day, or are we going to go to your dying mate?"

"Dying?"

I didn't wait for the conversation to continue I simply went forward, and grabbed onto the idiotic pink head, and the healers; the others grabbed hold of them and I flashed us out of there.

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

I looked at my mate as she lay there broken, and my heart shattered into a million pieces, and I didnt think I would ever be able to glue it back together. Something in me that was vital to my survival broke at the sight of the blonde I loved so much battered, and brusied as she lay there on the floor, her blood curdling screams echoing of the cave walls.

"Natsu..." she whispered, but I heard her loud and clear.

"Oh god Lucy." I ran toward her and knelt by her side.

"What the hell happened to you. I'm so sorry Lucy, so sorry it took me this long to get here. So sorry I let that bastard separate us. I'm sorry I keep failing you. It's my fault. It all my fault."

In that moment I wanted nothing more than to touch her. It was a need so deep, so profound. I _**needed**_ to have her in my arms. I _**needed**_ to feel her alive for however long she had left and I _**needed**_ to hold on to her, because I couldn't bare the thought of ever letting her go.

God her voice, her beautiful voice was hoarse, and raspy from what I can only assume was screaming. I had never hated anyone in my life more than I hated Alastair in that moment, but there was no time for hate. My mate was dying I could feel it in my bones, and I knew there was nothing I could do about. Tears flowed down my face unabbiden. I couldn't hold them in anymore. This wasn't some illusion. This was really happening. My mate was really dying, and there was nothing that I or anyone else could do about it. She was broken, and no amount of healing magic would fix it. A little voice in my head told me that they had three healers, including the sky dragon herself, but I stopped myself. If I let myself hope, if I let myself believe that she would live only to have her die infront of me that would destroy me like nothing else. Where hope had the power to heal, it also had the power to cripple. I wouldn't let her go through her final hours alone though. I would stand beside her until she took her last breath, and then I would exact my revenge; that was my solemn vow.

"I'm here Luce, and I'm not going anywhere." I whispered as I wipped away the tears that were falling in a steady stream down her face.

She was cold to the touch so I did my best to warm her. I began kneading her tense muscle trying to offer some comfort, and trying to alleviate some of her pain. She visibly relaxed when I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her to my chest. Her breathing settling into a more steady pace.

Porlyusica stepped forward, and began casting a spell on Lucy to help with the pain. Alastair stepped forward as well.

"Deliever the child by C-section. She won't survive a natural birth. She doesn't have the strength for it, and do it quickly the longer we wait to deliver, the worst she will get."

The pink headed healer nodded. I did my best to soothe my nervous mate. I hope I looked calm and collected on the outside, but the truth was I was terrified. I couldn't stand the thought of seeing them cut my mate open, of seeing her bleed, of smelling the metallic tang of her blood. I couldn't stand the thought that she would be in even more pain than she already was. She sniffled, and whimpered. She was afraid I could see it in her eyes, but at the same time I could see a burning determination, and what I identified to be relief. I knew I would be happy as well when the ordeal was over, but I just hopped, and prayed to anyone that would listen that Lucy would make it out of this alive, that she and the baby would be safe and healthy when all of this was over.

Porlyusica was in the corner rifling through her bag of supplies. Wendy and Grandine began chanting a spell that they later explained would numb Lucy's abdomen so she couldn't feel the pain, and would paralyze her temporarily so she wouldn't move around during the procedure.

"I'm scared Natsu." she cried and hiccuped.

"I don't want to die...I don't want them to cut me open."

"I know Luce, I know. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. I'm sorry that I did this to you, I'm sorry that it's not me bleeding and being cut. I'm sorry that it has to be you that goes through all this pain. You don't deserve any of this. You don't deserve to die. God Luce if I could take your place, I would do it in a heart beat."

"No Natsu I wouldn't want that. I couldn't picture my life with out you in it. You gave me everything I ever loved. You gave me a family when I had lost mine, when I was alone in this world. You made my life worth living, and I wouldn't change a thing. I can't think of a better way to die than to bring our child into this world. I don't regret anything, my only wish is that I could be here to watch her grow up, to help you raise her." her voice caught on the last few words.

"Don't talk like that Luce, you're not dead yet. Fight, you hear me? Fight to live damn it! I love you and I'm tired of finding you only to lose you. You made me a promise remember? You promised you'd become my wife. You promised that you'd stay by my side and never leave me. Your a celestial mage right? You value your promises. So for me, for our daughter, FIGHT Lucy. LIVE, because I don't want to live another moment of my life with out you. I don't know if I can..."my voice broke.

"I love you to Natsu. I don't deserve you..."

"That's stupid, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

Porlyusica cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we should really get started."

I nodded my head. Wendy stepped forward and draped a piece of cloth over Lucy's protruding abdomen. I took my hand and covered her eyes so she couldn't watch.

"Luce I want you to talk to me about anything. Help me get my mind off of this. If you could be anywhere right now where would you go?"

Porlyusica picked up the scalpel and disinfectant; she cleaned the area before she made her incision.

"Your going to feel a tugging sensation that's normal. Let me know if you experience any other symptoms."

"Aye." she said

"Natsu...if I could be anywhere right now I'd be back at my apartment. I would be taking a bath, and you would be sneaking in through my window. Happy would be eating all of my fish, and we, after I beat you up of course for sneaking in and not using the door, would plan our wedding."

I had tears in my eyes, and a small smile on my lips. "Our wedding huh? What would that be like." I waited wanting to know so I could picture the day me and my mate would have become one.

Porlyusica took Wendy's hands and instructed her to hold the wound open. I tried my best to ignore the sight of my mate being operated on, but the smell of blood was heavy in the air, and it clouded my senses and thoughts.

"If we could get married anywhere...I'd want to get married by our sakura tree at night, when all the pedals change colors."

"I'd like that..." I whispered in her ears. She had a small smile on her face.

Porlyusica began to take the head out. It was covered with a small patch of salmon pink hair. After the head came the shoulders, then the torso, finally the hips, and legs.

"It's a girl." she said. She turned the girl over to give her a pat on the back before she froze her eyes widening.

"Hear that Luce, our baby girl is finally here." Then I noticed her silence.

"What is it? Whats wrong?"

"The girl is cursed." she spit out.

"Why would you say such a thing?!" I asked her angrily, words of the prophecy still swirling in my mind '_Cursed from birth...'_

"Take a look at her back." My eyes darted there, searching for what could have alarmed the old healer, and then I saw it, "Shit..." My response was echoed through out the cave, and at the sight of the four dragons Igneel and the other dragons stilled.

"It's not possible..." said Igneel.

"What the hell! I thought she only had to kill Acnologia. Who the hell are the other three? Why are there four of them? I thought you said that was rare!"

A shadowed look crossed over Alastair's face, but he stayed silent. I knew he knew something, yet once again he was with holding information.

"Tell me what you know." I bit out.

"Four...the four dragons of the apocalypse." he whispered.

"It is worse than I thought...how did he do it?" he spoke the last part to himself.

"What do you mean? I thought Acnologia was the only dragon of the apocalypse."

"No. He only came recently. The others, they are a lot older, a lot more powerful. They make Acnologia look like a child in comparison."

Shivers traveled up and down my spine at hearing that. Acnologia weak? If he was child's play I never wanted to meet the other three.

"I've never heard of the four dragons of the Apocalypse..."said Wendy weakly.

"Yes, but you've heard a different version of the tale, a different legend. I'm assuming your all familiar with the four horsemen? One black, one red, one a golden-yellow, and one white as snow; their names Death, War, Pestilence, and Famine. That legend is based on these dragons. Long ago they lived in peace. Mankind, and dragons worked together to keep balance in the world, but that all changed when man kind realized what power the dragons possessed and began to hunt them for their blood, for there is great power in blood. There are two types of dragons in this world; those who are born dragons and others that become dragons. Those that are born dragons are referred to as purebloods, and those who are human at birth, and are transformed by their magic are known as half-bloods. We all known how Acnologia came into being; he is a half blood, but the other three? They are pure bloods, and they are immortal thanks to their previous owners."

"What do you mean."

"Every dragon master has their dragon. There is a spell that dragon masters can perform that can grant their dragon immortality, and all three have had the spell preformed at one time or another, but it seems my worst fears are coming to pass. If she is marked with all four, than they will soon be reappearing into this world."

"You said there were four dragons of the apocalypse? Clearly this legend is older then Acnologia. So why are you speaking of only three?" said Erza.

"The black dragon who represented Death(_I'm making some slight changes to what color represents what character_) was killed before the creation of the cage. He was reincarnated in the from of the legendary black egg, which has not seen the light of day in many millennia. Many have gone after the egg, and the strongest dragon masters have failed to make the egg hatch for he will only hatch in the presence of his master. The egg was last seen 400 years ago when the black wizard Zeref gave it to the King of Dragons Acnologia as a 17th birthday gift. It is believed that is how he earned the dragons favor, yet at the same time even Acnologia in all his power and knowledge has found no way to hatch the egg. He is said to still guard it to this day."

"So there is a possibility that another powerful evil dragon will come into existence? Aren't these three enough?"stated Grey clearly irritated by the whole idea.

"You must remember that nothing in this life is born evil. It is the events in the course of an individual's life that shapes them into the people they become. This dragon may one day prove to be your enemy, or he could prove to be one of your greatest allies."

"You mentioned a cage? What's that all about?" asked Erza.

"Titan's cage..." I flinched at hearing this name another thing from the prophecy...

"This is not the first time that this world was on the verge of extinction. This is not the first time that these dragons have threatened to end it all. Ten thousand years ago the last dragon master gave his life to seal away the three pure blood dragons beneath the sea in the ruins of the city of Atlantis. He placed seven seals on the cage, and the dragons have been there since, trapped beneath the ocean's surface rotting, starving yet unable to die. That is the curse of immortality. If your daughters markings are any indication, in order to live she must do what no other before her could ever do. She must kill the dragons of the apocalypse, or the Earth and all of it's inhabitants will die. These dragons will be out for revenge, they will hunt down humanity, and punish all for the sufferings they have endured, and they will show no mercy. We must not let the cage be opened, but I fear that is a hopeless cause. The girl is destined to fail. The cage will be opened in this life time, and there is only one person crazy enough to attempt it."

"Zeref." I said his name like it was a curse.

"But if the cage is never opened then won't..." said Wendy.

"Yes the girl would die, but if those dragons are unleashed and the girl fails to kill them then millions more will lose there lives. That is exactly Zeref's intent." he said it with a matter tone that made it seem like it was no big deal, like we weren't even discussing a human life.

"I care if my daughter dies!"I yelled back.

"Really? For someone who cares so much for her life it's strange that you haven't noticed something is obviously terribly wrong."

My head spun at his words, and I turned towards Porlyusica who was laboring over the child, doing compressions and CPR. Her skin was a blueish grey, she wasn't breathing, and her heartbeat was still. The room was filled with an eery silence.

"Natsu...why isn't she crying?" said Lucy her breathing more labored and short than before.

Wendy and Grandine were over her still trying to heal her wounds, but they weren't making any progress. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"I-I dont know..."I replied to Lucy. This couldn't be happening.

"N-Natsu, f-f-forgive me..." she stuttered out.

"For what Luce?" I asked her frantically.

The blonde beside me began to tremble and shake. Her body began to convulse. Wendy was now frantically trying to conduct a spell to stop the seizure, but it wasn't working. Her heartbeat stuttered, and stopped. Her chest fell, and did not rise again. The sound of her once frantic heartbeat had become silent. I turned my head toward the pink haired healer, and she was still preforming CPR on my daughter, whose heart beat was equally silent. They were both dead...gone and I was all alone.

"No! No, no, no, no! DO something! Your the best healers in the world! They're my family, my only family. Save them!" I cried as I held a still Lucy in my arms and sobbed over her.

"Oh god no. Please no! Come back Luce, come back!" I sobbed.

"You promised me! You promised me you wouldn't leave! Please come back. I can't, I can't stand the thought of living with out you..."A deep ache spread through out me and an unworldly cold filled my being. My core was like ice, I saw no possibility of warmth left in my life. Everything I cared about laid dead at my feet.

"Natsu..." Grey stepped forward, and tried to pull me back, but I pushed him off and fell to my knees again. Lucy's spirits appeared in the cave the faces full of sorrow as they wept for their dead master.

"I can't believe she's gone." said Loke.

Alastair was now over my child. She was gone to... I never even got to hold her.

A painful roar ripped through my chest. This was worse than the first time I thought they were dead, because now I knew. I knew I had allowed myself to hope, and that, that hope was in vain. There was no hope this time, no little voice chanting in my head that they could possibly be alive, that this was all some sick joke, some terrible nightmare that I would wake up from only to find out none of this was real. Because there was no way, just no way that my Lucy, my mate, and my child could possibly be gone from this world, that they had left me behind to live with out them. Yet I knew I was deluding myself; they were gone. I felt it in the center of my being, they were gone and there was no bringing them back. I could see that fact with my own eyes, and that made the pain so much worse, because I had just gotten them back. Why? Why did I always have to lose them? Why did they always have to suffer? For what? Some stupid destiny to save the world? They were my world! Why did they have to be ripped away from me time and time again? Why did I always have to stay behind. Was I destined to feel this never ending pain? To live my life alone? Would I never know peace with my family?

"Come on kid, come on breathe! Damn it breathe! Your time isn't now you've got a lot to do. So don't die on me now you hear me? Come on breathe!" yelled Alastair.

"There is nothing I can do. I've done all I can; the girl is beyond saving." said a dejected Porlyusica who even with her hatred of humans had tears in her eyes.

"So much death and for what?" she whispered.

My mate, my daughter...why did you leave me? Why didn't you take me with you?

"Why won't the healing magic work?" asked Grandine and Wendy frantically.

"Why won't either of them respond?!"asked Wendy.

"Because since it was the girl's magic that caused the wounds, only her magic can heal them."said Alastair.

"She can't exactly do that when she's dead now can she?" bit out Gajeel.

"Have faith, the girl will live past today. I have seen it." I looked at him, but I felt dead inside, his words seemed like empty promises; I would believe it when I saw it.

A rune suddenly began to take form, and glow around the child. Porlyusica and the others stepped away from her. Her body took on a bluish white glow, and the magical circle spread healing the wounds on the young girls little body. Her skin took on a healthy pink glow. Her chest hitched, and she let out a loud wail; the girl had a set of lungs on her I'd give her that and it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard in my life.

She opened her eyes which were the same chocolate-brown eyes that Lucy had. She was so tiny, and frail and she was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. A small smile played on her lips. She looked just like Lucy, with little hints of me mixed in. Just like Lucy her smile lit up the world and just like Lucy she tethered me to this Earth. My baby girl...she was finally here if only Lucy could see her now...

Tears of joy mixed with the ones tinged in sorrow. I stepped away from Lucy and toward her I lifted her into my arms. She fit perfectly there in-between the crook of my neck, where she burrowed taking in my scent. I wrapped her in my scarf to keep her warm and she seemed content to just stay there in the crook of my neck taking in the heat my magic caused me to radiate. Then she turned her head toward Lucy, and reached for her. I tried to cover her eyes not wanting her to see her mother like that, but her crying became insistent so I gently placed her next to her mother. She curled up in a ball, and then reached her hand out. Her eyes took on an in human blue shade, and another circle formed around Lucy. The plants and wild life in the cave died, leaving nothing but heaps of lifeless ash, and decay, but Lucy, Lucy her wounds began to close up. Her muscles began to fill out, and best of all her heart began to beat. Her lungs began to rise and fall in a slow steady rhythm. Her body looked like it had before she was even pregnant. She looked healthy and full of life. Her eyes fluttered and than opened. She was dazed at first, but then she began taking in her surroundings her arms tightening around the bundle at her chest lifting our daughter and cradling her.

"Natsu."

"Lucy." I said as a wide smile began to play on my face.

I took them into my arms, my family and in that moment I knew what true happiness was. For one can only know true happiness if they have experienced great sorrow. I would always cherish this moment. Finally something had gone right and I owed it all to my daughter. My mate, my soon to be wife was alive and well, and my daughter, my beautiful tiny daughter had finally come into the world and everything was perfect for the time being. She let out a yawn her mouth forming a small pouty "o'' shape before she snuggled in between us and fell asleep.

"She's so cute!"yelled Lucy.

"We make beautiful babies together." I replied with a sly smile on my face eliciting a blush from my mate.

"She looks like me." said Igneel which caused us all to sweat drop.

"Of course she does." I smiled back at him.

"I am proud to be her god mother" nodded Erza.

"Ehh?!" yelled Natsu and Lucy. "Nothing has been decided yet." we replied.

"You will make me the girl's god mother." said Erza a scary aura surrounding her.

"A-Aye." said the scared couple.

"This calls for a celebration! I will get started on the orders for cake say about 100? One for your daughter and 99 for me." she nodded her head as her eyes glowed with happiness.

"You know babies can't eat cake right?"said Lucy gently.

"No problem I will eat the cake for her then thoroughly explain it's heavenly taste in detail."

"A-Aye." said Lucy.

"Welcome to the world little sister I'm glad Lucy didn't eat you! We'll have so much fun together. I'll buy you lots of fish I promise!" yelled Happy who was over joyed that the ordeal had ended.

"Charle we should make babies together!" yelled Happy who was getting in over his head.

"Never!" yelled Charle and Happy ran away, "Rejected again!" while tears streamed down his face.

"Guess she's okay, but my kids will be ten times better looking! Gehe." said Gajeel.

"No way in hell metal face, not when there father looks like you!"

"What the hell are you saying I'm ugly? You wanna go!"

"I'm all fired up!"

"My grandchild is clearly superior than yours will ever be." said Igneel a proud smirk on his face.

"No way in hell, my grandkids will kick your grandkids butts!"

"You wanna bet?!" yelled Igneel "No way Gajeel has a kid stronger than a dragon master!"(we can see where they get it from)

"Would you two stop fighting, it's honestly a lost cause, if anyone will have superior grand kids it will be me." said Grandine joining into the fray.

"Even I have to admit that she's cute, didn't know you had it in you flame brain, it's a good thing she took after Lucy."said Grey.

"You just stay away from her stripper!" I yelled, but then Alastair mumbled something that caught my attention and broke the happy atmosphere, man that guy was a downer and I still owed him a good beating for what he put me and my family through.

"It all makes sense now..." said Alastair

"Hmn?" said Lucy. "What are you talking about?"

''Lucy this isn't the first time you daughter healed you. This wasn't your first attack. The reason your alive right now is because your daughter brought you back."

"H-How did she do that?" asked Lucy.

"Every dragon master is born with one original type of magic along with power over the four elements, they each have their own element if you will. Every time they come into contact with a new dragon they inherit the magic necessary to defeat that dragon; in other words that type of dragon slaying magic. Your daughter has been gifted with one of the rarest magics known to man; she has been born with the original magic: Life magic, but using this magic comes with a price." he said in a low series tone.

"What? What kind of price are we talking here?" I asked frantically. Lucy gazed down at our child guilt quickly filling her eyes.

"Magic can not create life, but it can transfer it. You see the vegetation in this cave? You see how it has all withered and died? Your daughter brought you back from the dead, that requires a hefty sacrifice."

"So a couple of dead plants to bring my mate back I don't see the problem."

"A human life has greater value than just a few plants you fool! Equivalent trade. A life for a life. To bring an individual back from the dead you must relinquish or steal another persons life force, or the lives of several lesser things. She would need to bind the soul back to the body by relinquishing a portion of her own to give the soul something to bind and become tethered to. This won't be the only damage done." He turned and walked toward the entrance of the cave.

I followed him and peered outside as well, and the sight stopped me in my tracks. Where the mountain had once show cased a vibrant green living forest, the earth was now a sickly grey shade. The trees where being blown apart by the soft winds; ashes flowing upward creating clouds of soot. The forest, the entire forest was full of skeletal trees that bent at awkward angles, and the bushes had evaporated into dust and sand. The place was quickly deteriorating, and becoming dessert like. I could smell the rotting wood and pine from up here. That rainforest once filled with color was gone in an instant, and my daughter had done that.

* * *

_**Alastair's POV**_

It all made sense now. I had seen in a previous vision that the girl could be used as a tool to bring about destruction. I had seen that if her powers had fallen into the hands of the dark guilds she would be a worse plague on this Earth then Zeref ever could be, but I had also now seen why she was a threat. Her magic was much more powerful than Zeref's magic could ever be, and it was his opposite. Where he was death she was life. She could reverse and negate the effects of his magic, and she could kill the immortal dragons once and for all, but everything came with a price.

I turned back and gazed at the new family.

"What are we going to name her?" asked Lucy.

"Sora, I want to name her Sora Layla Dragneel."

"I like it, at least you didn't want to name her Igneel." there was a grumble from said dragon and the cave became filled with laughter easing the tension that was once present. The girl took on a golden glow and I knew what was coming next.

"Give me the girl." I asked frantically

"Why would I do that?" asked Natsu.

"She is about to come into her magic, and trust me you don't want to be standing near her when she does."

Lucy reluctantly handed me the child. I stepped out of the cave and placed her at the end of the ledge about 50 paces from the caves entrance. Her eyes opened and were still that inhuman blue. Suddenly the golden light became thicker, and thicker. It began to rise up in a thick twirling column that shot through the night sky illuminating the darkness. The thick golden column took on a new shape. Wings spread out through the center a torso and tail formed, and the head of a dragon appeared. The young girl let out a wail which sounded alot like a roar. The golden dragons head opened it's mouth, and let out a bright golden roar. I could feel the power coarsing through the air shaking the mountain, and I had no doubt that this was a signal, one that could be seen around the world.

I turned and gave Lucy a pointed look, and she nodded in understanding. I would let her and her mate have their moment with the child, but tomorrow everything would change, tomorrow the fight for humanity would commence and I was prepared to sacrifice anything and everything to insure the survival of the world I almost helped to destroy, no matter the cost. I looked at the small pink haired girl who was humanities last hope and I felt a surge of sadness and pity towards her. In the end I am most sorry for the fate you have been given young one, for the fate I will place on you, for the sacrifices you will make, and for the suffering you will live through. You will suffer the most for this world and you will lose everything you ever cared for. That is the nature of your curse, that is the nature of a hero in the making.

* * *

Across the country of Fiore in a black cave filled with darkness, a dragon awakens from his slumber upon hearing a loud roar. He peeks his head out and sees the golden apparition like a beacon up in the sky. A cruel smile spreads across his face making him appear more sinister then usual.

"A dragon master is born...how very interesting..." said Acnologia.

* * *

A figure dressed in black and drapped in white is staring out the window of his bedroom when he sees the golden dragon in the sky a small smile playing on his lips.

"And so it begins." said Zeref

* * *

**A/N- Thank your for all your support I'm glad you guys wanted me to continue. I hope your guys liked the chapter please review with comments on what you guys thought and do try to be gentle. I'll begin working on the next chapter shortly as soon as I can please review fav, ****follow, the more you do so the more I'll post.**

**Oh and to explain the weird glowing eyes thing and how she could use such strong magic so young. Well think of the glowing eyes thing as the Avatar state from the show Avatar the last airbender, part of her power will stem from her past lives, since Dragon masters are born with the knowledge of there past counter parts so that how she pulled off the spell.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and those of you who were worried that I would kill off Lucy of course I wouldnt do that! Its a Nalu fanfiction after all. I also hope the title makes sense now. The girl with the dragon tattoo is obviously there daughter. Anyway if you have anymore questions feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N- please review, follow and fav to let me know what you think! If I don't get at least ten new reviews no next chapter... _**

**_Alastair POV_**

The sun rose over the horizon as bright orange rays broke through the morning clouds clearing the fog that hung in the air. I sat at the ledge of the cliff staring down into the decimated forest as I contemplated what I was about to do, my hand unconsciously tightening around the object that I held in my hand. I turned back toward to interior of the cave and gazed down at the happy couple with the sleeping child in their arms. How fragile was happiness for this couple? One moment it was in their grasp the next it was taken away. Today would be one of the worst days of their lives, but I suppose you could count them lucky because they wouldn't remember a single second of it.

I had stayed up for the past month preparing for this moment; ever since Lucy had given the okay. I prepared to take their precious memories away. I prepared for the weight of responsibility that would inevitably come with taking and raising the child, but all that preparation didn't make this task any easier if anything it made the weight on my shoulders that much worse. I looked at the ceiling of the cave, at the runes I had carved and had hidden by shadows for this very moment. Hugin and Munin were perched lazily upon my shoulder ready to be of assistance at a moments call, and the talisman that I would tie their memories to was sitting there in the palm of my open hand. Such a small thing, such an insignificant little object, and yet you would never guess the power and weight it held.

This whole prophecy, this whole path in regards to the girl destiny, all of it hinged on this one small ring. One golden ring with dragon scales carved into the band with a pink diamond surrounded by a peridot circle, and with the word NaLu carved into it's inner surface; her mothers engagement ring which the pink haired idiot had yet to realize was missing from his mates hand. This ring had the power to change everything, and for better or for worse my decision was made. The girl's existence would be erased from the minds of those who would love her. She would become a nameless hero, and at what ever cost she would insure that this world survived the coming dark age.

"Your rather quiet." said Igneel.

"I suppose you could say I have a lot on my mind."I replied back.

"Is that so? Care to share?"

"Not really." I replied.

"I would rather know what I'm getting myself into ahead of time, after all I signed up to guard the girl not to deal with you, and from what I've gathered you tend to cause more trouble your worth. I know exactly who you are Alastair. I know of your affiliation to Zeref and do not think for one moment I am as dense as my son. I know better then to trust the likes of you. So if you don't want me to incinerate you where you stand, which I assure you I would enjoy very much I would start talking. I don't like those who threaten my family, and most of all I hate those who cause my son pain." he growled.

The other dragons had also lost their happy go lucky attitude from the day before. They were all business now, and that was all the better for me. I was tired of the games. I wanted to get right to it already.

"Fine, you want to know whats going on? Follow me." I directed them out of the cave and what I deemed to be a distance out of hearing range of the dragon slayers. I couldn't let them get wind of my plan ahead of time.

Once I thought we were far enough I turned to face them and began,

"Have you heard of the prophecy regarding the girl? Do you know of her fate."

"My son was curteous enough to fill us in on its details, but what of it?" replied Igneel.

"You know of my gifts? Of my previous occupation when I was employed by Zeref?"

"You were his psychic." he said barely concealed anger in his voice. He really needed to learn patience, it was a virtue after all.

"I've had a total of three visions regarding the girl. The first one told me of her existence, but was vague on many subjects except that she would either save or end this world. The other two brought things into a clearer perspective. You say your son told you of the oracles prophecy. Well allow me to bring attention to two very important lines, 'A life of happiness to bring worlds end.' I had a vision where I allowed to girl to live her life as she pleased, with the company of her parents, with the company of her guardians, and do you want to know what the world looked like when that happened?"

I waited for an answer, but was met by silence and hard stares.

"The world burned. Your children? All dead, they and everyone in their guild perished. Zeref unleashed the dragons and the girl, she was weak! She could not fight them off, and she lost her life with the rest. The world was consumed by darkness. I watched the people being slaughtered in the streets, and there was nothing I, or anyone else could do about it."

"We would have done something. We wouldn't have let her die! I would have protected my family!"said Igneel.

"Do you honestly think you can stand against those dragons? Lets be real for second here you wouldn't even stand a chance against Acnologia let alone the other three. It is not your fate to intervene, but this is not a hopeless cause. It does not matter what you say, or how capable you think yourself to be, that future will come to pass if all is left as is."

"Then we will just have to train her harder!"

"Now that we know perhaps we can stop it." said Metalicana.

"Oh, but wait there is an alternate future 'A life forgotten to start again.' In this vision the world was left in tact, the streets were peaceful as the people slept, and no harm came to them. The girl, her powers there aren't even words. She was fighting the dragons back, and she was winning! All those lives saved, and for such a small price."

"What price?" asked Igneel cautiously, "And is it a small price for you, or for her?"

"Your son and his mate, and all those in his guild must relinquish their memories of the girl. If they do this, they will be kept safe; if they do this we can save everyone."

"Even the girl?"

"The girls fate is sealed; she will die, there is no saving her."

"Your asking me to condemn her? To seal her fate? To lead her to her death?!"

"No, I'm asking you to honor her. She will lose her life one way or another, but I'd rather it not be in vain. I would rather her life mean something; her sacrifice mean something! She will insure the survival of her loved ones. They will live a happy future full of life. They will have long healthy lives and grow old together. Your son and his family will live on, the guild will live on, the world will live on."

"And she will be miserable, and she will die. Why does her future not matter?"

"Her future is the most important, but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do for the greater good. She was born with a heavy burden on her shoulders. She carries the fate of the world and all livings things, a true curse and punishment indeed for even Atlas and all his power struggled to carry the world on his back with out breaking. You are right that she will be miserable, that she will die, but the others will not remember her, they will not mourn her death."

"And you think that's a good thing?" asked Igneel aghast at my words.

"Her inevitable death will destroy them, somethings are better forgotten."

"How can you stand there and justify what you are trying to do! Its sick! Wrong! How far have you fallen that you would condemn someone to such a life?"

"You misunderstand me."

"Oh? How so?"

"I am doing this merely out of courtesy. I do not require your permission to take their memories I already have her mothers consent."

"Your lying." he growled out.

"No he's not." said Lucy who had been standing at the entrance, her daughter still craddled in her arms.

"Lucy, what? What are you saying?"

"I told him to take the memories, and you will not stop him."

"Why?"

"To protect those I love I must sacrifice my daughter." her voice broke and she crumbled to her knees.

"I-I can't lose everyone, not when I just got them back, and I can't put the others in danger because I want to be selfish, because I don't want to let my daughter go, but if I refuse I could never live with myself. I could never live with the knowledge that I had condemned all of those people and their families to die just so mine can have a few years of happiness, and for what? In that fate my daughter dies, but I'm hoping that this path will make her stronger, will give her a fighting chance, and I'm hoping that even if we are separated now I will see her again. I have to have faith in my daughter and in her abilities. I have to have faith in her guardians, and I have to have faith that I and everyone in Fairy Tail will some how find a way to save everyone, including my daughter."

"You have no right to make that kind of decision with out Natsu! That kind of decision, that kind of betrayal will destroy him, and any trust between you two. So please I beg you to reconsider."

"No. It's a risk I have to take, because if I tell Natsu he will stop him, and in 16 years time I will lose my daughter with out a doubt. Natsu thinks he can fix everything on his own, but Natsu isn't invincible. Even he and everyone and Fairy Tail can't protect her forever. Natsu will run himself into the ground trying to keep us safe, trying to find a way to save our daughter, even if it means taking her fate as his own. I can't let him do that. I can't let him take the weight of this task on his own, because he would fail. As capable, and as strong, as brave, and as determined as Natsu is the challenge is out of his league, and I will not let him sacrifice him self, get himself killed because he feels some duty to keep us all safe. My daughter...I know she will be strong. I'm sorry she was bestowed this fate, and that she will have to walk this path alone, but I know in my heart she will find a way to succeed because if she is anything like her father than she is a fighter. She will win this battle I know it with every fiber of my being! If she stays with us she will always be in danger. She will always live in fear as the threat hangs over her head. I'm her mother. It's my job to make decisions for her right now, and to keep her best interest at heart. She has a fighting chance. This will keep her safe, and honestly Alastair knows more about this dragon master stuff than any of us could hope to learn in time for it to be of any help. So my decision is final. I have chosen the second path for my daughter to tread and I hope that my choice will one day reward me."

"You may be willing to betray him, but I've hurt him enough and I will have no part of this." said Igneel.

"Your duty is to the girl dragon, not to your son; never forget that."

Igneel stood there fuming a murderous look on his face. So I pushed him further. I needed to know where his loyalties lied because there was going to be a tough journey ahead and I needed to know I could trust him to put the girls best interest ahead of his own.

"She is your grand daughter, your sons blood. She needs you now more than he does and in the end don't you think he would rather have you keep her safe, and give her a fighting chance? If you do not want to do it for your son than remember why you became a guardian in the first place. Did you forget that she is the only one that can make you human again? You want to spend the rest of your time on this Earth with your son and his family? You will never do that if the girl's future remains on this path because there won't be a future, not for any of us."

"I would give all of that up, all of it! My happiness, everything... if it meant I could keep my son happy, keep him, and his mate from experiencing that pain, keep the girl from the dark path she will surely walk on. I don't know if I can do this...I don't think I have it in me to hurt him, not again..."

"If you are in any way conflicted with this cause then you risk jeopardizing everything. You will see your son again, and he will forgive you because he loves you. You are his father, his family, not by blood but by choice and because your earned that title. He has searched for you for years he can live a few more with out you. Help me train the girl, help me make her stronger. She will lead a lonely life so be a family to her, be like a father to her when hers is not there. Don't condemn the girl to living a life with out family. Is it not enough that everyone who would have loved her will never know her? Is it not enough that she will lead a painful existence only to die young so that strangers she has never met will live on. So many have, and will make sacrifices for this cause. It is time you gave something up as well, and every time you feel that you are giving up so much just remember that there are others who are relinquishing far more."

He heaved a heavy sigh the anger still burning his eyes but resigned, "Fine, do it, but make it quick."

"Lucy the child."

I held my hand out as she walked over her steps slow, and unsteady a look of dread spreading across her features.

"Be safe little one. I will find my way back to you one day. I promise..."she placed a small kiss on her forehead."I love you. I love you so much Sora..."

"Are you ready?"

"Honestly I dont think I'll ever be ready. Swear to me Alastair, swear to me that you will do everything in your power to keep her safe, to make her have some semblance of a happy life because the thought that she might spend the short years of her life miserable are to much for me to bare."

"I solemnly swear to do all in my power to give her the best life possible and if there is any way to save her I will find it."

"Dont be sad this isn't good bye forever you will see her again someday." I said.

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

I walked inside the cave and looked down at a sleeping Natsu. I would hurt him most of all in this and he didn't deserve it. He had already gone through so much pain already, and I hated myself for that especially since I promised myself I would take his pain away, but it had to be done because it wasn't just about us anymore. Alastair stepped into the cave with my daughter in his arms, and the guardians following not far behind him.

"It's time." I nodded my head in response.

Hugin and Munin took to the air circling the cave. The runes carved into the ceiling and walls revealed themselves. Faster and faster they went the beating of wings heavy in the air. Natsu began to stir and open his eyes along with the others.

"W-What? Luce? Lucy whats going on?!"

I couldn't even look him in the eyes, because I didn't want to see the hurt there. I didn't want to see the realization hit him when he figured out that I was betraying him, that I was handing our daughter over with out a fight. His gaze latched on to the flying birds as they continue to circle, as the runes continued to light up one after another. Then they zoned in on Sora as she wailed and cried in Alastairs arms.

"You bastard what the hell are you doing with my daughter? Give her to me! Give her to me right now!"

"Your time is up dragon slayer. Your daughter has an important task to complete and I'm afraid you and your nakama have no part in it. Here is where we say good bye. Here is where you make your last sacrifice. Your memories, all of that pain you endured in these past months, I'm going to take it away. I'm going to make that ache in your chest so much better. It will be as if you never experienced it, as if all of it never happened to begin with. This will be the last time you feel pain over something regarding your daughter. This will be the last time your remember the name Sora Layla Dragneel!"

"Stop! Igneel do something!"

I gazed at Igneel. His jaw was tight and his gaze wouldn't meet Natsu's.

"Igneel!"

"Forgive me Natsu..."I said as tears fell down my checks in trails.

"What do you mean by that Luce? Why are you asking me to forgive you? You haven't done anything wrong!"

"N-Natsu I told him to do it. I told him to take our memories."

The look he gave me shattered me. His forehead was creased as if he was attempting to fully comprehend what was being told to him, but the confusion melted into sadness, and that into down right anger.

"Forgive you? For giving up our daughter? For doing it behind my back! For destroying what ever trust I had in you? How could you Luce! What gives you the right to make that kind of decision regarding our family, regarding our daughter with out me?! And you have the nerve to ask me for forgiveness. Do you know what I have suffered for this family? Don't you think that I have earned the right to know what the hell is going on? But no...I'm always the odd man out...always the one left out of decisions. Why do you keep do this to me? To us? I'm tired of it. I am at my limit for this bull shit Lucy!"

"Natsu it was the only way to save us! To save everyone!"

"No! You decided that. You decided that our daughters life was safer in some strangers hands, he worked for Zeref damn it! You decided I wasn't worthy of your trust. You promised me! You promised me that you would come to me first that you'd let me protect you, but I guess your faith in me isn't as strong as your faith in Alastair. Your my best friend Lucy, the love of my life, but I'm tired of this. How can I keep you safe if you wont let me?! What do I have to do to prove it to you? What do I have to do for you to stop hiding things from me, for you to come to me first with your problems? How do we get back to where we were because I don't know how I'm going to be able to look at you when all of this is over."

"Natsu...I love you. I trust you! I do and I know your strong, I have faith in you-"

"Stop lying to me! Actions speak louder than words Luce and I think I hear you loud and clear. It's not fair..." tears started to stream down his face.

"My daughter...?"

I looked him straight on and squared my shoulders.

"I know the life I am condemning her to may not be the best one, but I know if she stays that I'm signing her death certificate. As strong as you are, as brave...you are out of your depth and I know you may never forgive me for this, but I'm doing this because I love her and as hard as it may be for you to believe I'm doing this because I love you too."

"You have a funny way of showing it." the bitterness evident in his voice.

"As charming as this whole thing has been we really must be getting to it. To you and your guild you and Lucy have been away on a 7 month mission hunting down and disbanding dark guilds and killing dangerous creatures. You realized your love and got engaged and in one years time you will set the wedding."

Somehow I doubted his words, they were like a cruel joke. That future with Natsu... I had thoroughly destroyed it the day this whole thing began, and this betrayal was the last nail in the coffin of our relationship. Natsu would never look at me the same way again...and that thought shattered my heart.

"I'll kill you for this one day you bastard you hear me? Your dead! I don't care if I have to search the ends of the Earth for you. I don't care how far you run there is no where you can I hide that I will not be able to find you. So pray to what ever god you believe in that I never come across you again because if I do I won't make it quick. It will be a slow and agonizing death. I'll take my good sweet time with you; a suitable punishment for everything you put me and my family through. So go, do your little spell, but remember your time on this Earth is limited. Your a walking corpse and I want you to live the rest of your life looking over your shoulder living in absolute fear because Alastair you've met your match and you will meet your end by my hand."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, you asshole it's a promise." and Alastair had the nerve to smile at that.

"I'd love to see you try."

"You won't have to wait long."

Alastair ignored him after that and placed our daughter on the ground where she was surrounded by the protection of Igneel and the others. As the runes continued to glow I soon lost all sensation in my body. My limbs became stiff and immovable. My body became heavy like lead and I didn't think I would be able to stand much longer. Alastair held a small object in his hand and I recognized it as my engagement ring. I looked at Natsu's face when he registered this fact, but he just had a bitter smile on his face. Tears were streaming down my face. I just wanted this whole thing to be over. I gazed over at my daughter looking at her face trying to commit every detail to memory even though I knew it was all a wasted cause. There was a golden wall between us and him now. The golden light lit up the cave with a soft glow the runes on the walls burning brighter and brighter until it hurt to look at them, the flapping of wings still heavy in the air and then he raised his hands and began to speak an incantation.

"Memoriam vestri capiam et supress, cuius esse est haec puella es, oblivisceris, usque videtis hoc anulum iterum."(_Your memories I take and supress, this girl whose existence you will forget, until you see this ring again.)_

Searing pain traveled through my head. I stared at my daughter doing the best I could to sear the image of her face into my mind, but it was useless. Struggle as I might the memories went one by one and the harder I held on the more painful it became. The pain was to much and I couldn't hold on anymore. I let go and with no resistance on my part I said my last good bye to my daughter and let the darkness have me.

* * *

_**Alastair POV**_

I watched as one by one the mages dropped to the ground in pain as their memories were taken. The last one conscious unsurprisingly was Natsu Dragoneel. I admired him for his strength, but honestly he was prolonging his suffering. Tears were still streaming down his face as he gazed longingly at his daughter.

"Take care of her Igneel, you hear me? You find a way to save her, do it for me. Please, I'm begging you. Don't ever leave her alone ok? Be there for her when I can't be."

"Aye my boy I will watch over her. You have my word."

"I love you Sora my baby girl. I will find you again one day I promise. You hear that? Daddy won't let anything happen to you ok? You won't be gone forever, and I will help you defeat what ever darkness you face. We'll face them together. We will be a family again one day and you will live on even if I have to give you every ounce of life in my body because if you die you can bet I'm going to follow you. I won't let you be a lone forever... So don't die ok? Good bye for now...take care of yourself and be safe my little angel."

With one final glance at the girl the boys eyes became clouded over and all the light left them. Cloudy mist rose from the mages and took on a silvery glow. They were their memories. Each of them traveled to the ring that was resting in my hand. Hugin and Munin went to each mages and began placing false memories to replace the ones that had been stolen. The guardians and I traveled to Fairy Tail next. We didn't linger and the process went much quicker when we were there since they didn't have a concrete connection to the girl like the others. Did they fight back? Of course they wouldn't be Fairy Tail if they didn't but a quick spell to render them unconscious took care of that and everything went smoothly from then on. Natsu and his team were brought back and they joined their guild mates on the floor, they would wake up soon enough, but they would remember nothing. I looked around the guild to make sure that I had gotten everyone. I took them, each and every memory pertaining to the girl and a guilty pit lodged it self in my stomach as the true weight of what I had done settled on my shoulders.

"Lets go." said Igneel.

The young girl rested in his arms. I placed the cursed objects on her the garnet necklace, the sapphire ring which shrunk to fit her small fingers, and the emerald bracelet. This effectively masked her magical presence, but I wasn't finished yet. I placed a small spell on her mother's ring insuring that it ever got lost that it would return to its rightful owner and I threaded the ring through a golden chain and tied a small section of her fathers scarf around it. I placed it around the sleeping child's neck so that she would have something of both of them with her at all times even if they weren't right beside her.

I closed my eyes and the final image of Natsu filled my mind once again. His eyes...they would haunt me until the ends of my days.

"I'm sorry Natsu, for everything..."

**_White walls surround us _**  
**_No light will touch your face again _**  
**_Rain taps the window _**  
**_As we sleep among the dead _**

**_Days go on forever _**  
**_But I have not left your side _**  
**_We can chase the dark together _**  
**_If you go then so will I _**

**_There is nothing left of you _**  
**_I can see it in your eyes _**  
**_Sing the anthem of the angels _**  
**_And say the last goodbye _**

**_Cold light above us _**  
**_Hope fills the heart _**  
**_And fades away _**  
**_Skin white as winter _**  
**_As the sky returns to grey _**

**_Days go on forever _**  
**_But I have not left your side _**  
**_We can chase the dark together _**  
**_If you go then so will I _**

**_There is nothing left of you _**  
**_I can see it in your eyes _**  
**_Sing the anthem of the angels _**  
**_And say the last goodbye _**  
**_I keep holding onto you _**  
**_But I can't bring you back to life _**  
**_Sing the anthem of the angels _**  
**_Then say the last goodbye _**

**_Your're dead alive [x4]_**

**_There is nothing left of you _**  
**_I can see it in your eyes _**  
**_Sing the anthem of the angels _**  
**_And say the last goodbye _**  
**_I keep holding onto you _**  
**_But I can't bring you back to life _**  
**_Sing the anthem of the angels _**  
**_And say the last goodbye..._**

* * *

**A/N- I want to start off by thanking everyone for there reviews, follows and favs. You guys are awesome. I am so so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I wanted to post for a while, but honestly I'm getting ready to go away to college for the first time and I have been scrambling to get everything together and I'm leaving in less than 10 days I can't believe summer is almost over. I also had a bit of trouble with this chapter because I wanted to execute it just right so blame writers block for that...I know that's not the greatest excuse and I really am sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter the last bit is from a song called Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin check it out! Its a sad song and I chose it specifically for the last good bye thing. No one dies obviously in this chapter but I chose it to represent the end of this chapter of there lives and saying good bye to someone they love and how that emotionally effects people and the reference to Natsu's eyes and how they looked empty after losing his memories which were an important part of him. Review, follow, fav and I hope you guys enjoyed it...I know its not one of my best I might rewrite it later when I have more time but I wanted to get something out so let me know what you think!**


End file.
